The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 5
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Things start to go downhill in the Dragon Realm as a new threat makes itself known. And when it takes everyone to take down a cyborg dragon, Alec and Spyro and the rest of the group begin to realize just how dangerous this new foe truly is. Especially considering that the cyborg dragon uses Alec's own technology. But perhaps a crystal dragoness aiding them will help.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**After a nearly 8 month hiatus, I'm back. Did you miss me and my adventures with Spyro? Because finally we've come to book 5. And not to spoil anything, but this is where the story starts to take a turn for the dark. Plus, I'll be adding a few Skylanders elements to the mix.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Prologue~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So, that son of yours is friends with that young inventor, Alec?" A man in a black suit and sunglasses asked.

"That's right," a second man in black answered, "They are high school friends. But Raymond told me that Alec had a new project. But he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Well, that is how he invents, isn't it?" the first man asked rhetorically, "He doesn't release anything unless he has a prototype of an updated version. It's his way of feeling one step higher than everyone else."

"But this is something Alec made several years ago," the second man, Raymond's father, said, "And he isn't attempting to build a newer model."

"So are you implying that Alec is hiding something from the public?" the first man asked, "Perhaps it's a threat to national security, and that's why he's hiding it."

"Alec doesn't strike me as someone who would make something that would be a threat," mister Sudbury said.

"But that's the thing. Terrorists are normal people like you and me," the first man said, "We should take control of whatever this project is so that the conduction of this project can be observed."

"I think you may be over thinking this," mister Sudbury said, "But I agree that we should at least take a look into this."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After the incident with Fog, I begun work on the matter-energy converter system. I had to work around making plans for classes though. Being an instructor at my age was not easy. Then again, how many inventors do you know of who started inventing while they were still in school?

Hey Alec, whatcha doin'?

I'm narrating the…wait, how…never mind. Yeah, Iggy was with me today…I have no idea how he got into my narration. But he's mischievous like that.

Alec was on his computer checking the portal program. He was going through to specifically find the matter-energy conversion program. That was what he needed to make a separate converter that can convert his form into another.

Before I make a portable converter, I wanted to make a prototype that I could just hook up to the portal.

 **KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK**

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Alec's search. Thankfully, Alec set the program to detect the matter-energy conversion program. Alec went to the door and answered. At the door were two men in black.

Woah, I just had a sudden sense of deja-vu.

"Alec Willey?" one of the men asked, Alec nodding his head in confirmation, "We are from the CIA. My partner's son is a friend of yours. And we have reason to believe you may be hiding something from the public."

"I don't want to believe you'd be a danger. You're a good young man," mister Sudbury said, "However, it is my job to look into anything suspicious. Raymond didn't say what it was, but he said you had a new project that you haven't revealed to the public."

Alec was a little upset that Raymond told a CIA agent about his portal, even though he technically didn't tell what it was, and that the CIA agent was his father. Alec was reluctant to reveal his portal to government agents. But technically, he didn't want to keep the portal from the public. He just didn't want people constantly going in and out of the portal. And the government getting involved didn't help.

There was no way to get out of hiding the portal. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. And it's not like I had anything to hide per-se

"You can rest assure that I have nothing that would be any danger of national security," Alec said, "However, if I show you something, can you assure me that I will have full say as to how it will be used?"

"That depends on what it is," mister Sudbury said, "However, if there's no threat, you will have full control over it's activity."

"That is with the exception of CIA business," the other agent said.

"Never mind agent Lexon," mister Sudbury said, "If there's no threat, you will have full control. The CIA may ask for your cooperation at some times, but you have control."

"Alright, I'll show you," Alec said reluctantly, "When you hear about it, you'd think it's science fiction. But I have created an inter-dimensional portal."

It took a while to explain what my portal was, and even longer to convince them that it worked. It wasn't until I had to take them to the Dragon Realm that they realized I was telling the truth about what my portal was.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec had taken the two agents to the Dragon Realm. They had agreed to make a few documents that they would bring the next day for the guardians to sign. It was an agreement that the Human Realm (or since these were government agents, America) could count on the Dragon Realm if they needed their assistance, and the Dragon Realm could count on the Human Realm (AKA America). The next day however, only agent Sudbury came.

Although these were government documents, agent Sudbury gave Alec the title of the ambassador between the Human Realm and the Dragon Realm.

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 1~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Somewhere in the Dragon Realm, in a mountainous region, a mysterious earthy green wingless dragon was just finishing up with the final touches on a helmet of high tech dragon armor. He then turned and smiled to a mysterious white dragoness.

"Well, Drogen, with the voice synthesizer in that helmet, you'll finally be able to actually talk," the dragoness said, "And the rest of your armor will give you the ability of flight."

The first wingless dragon, identified as Drogen, had put on the helmet. It was a two piece helmet, the main skull part, and the lower jaw part. It was designed to pick up on movements in the mouth, such as tongue positions and other movements. The sensors will take those movements and synthesize vocal speech.

"So Drogen, does it work?" the dragoness asked.

Drogen was nervous about this working. But he had to try at least, "Testing…testing…" Drogen said with a highly synthesized voice, "This is so exciting! Now I no longer will be mute!"

"The sound of that voice is something to get used to," the dragoness said, "But at least now you can speak for yourself."

"I'll have time to refine the voice synthesizer later. I'm just happy to be able to talk," Drogen said, "And with the wings, I'll be the first drake to be able to fly."

"And it wouldn't have been possible if that strange dragon hadn't given us that bracelet four years ago," the dragoness said.

Suddenly a third dragon arrived, "Impressive work…for a drake," this new dragon said as we walked in uninvited, "And now that you're finished, we will be taking over this project." That's when a fourth dragon arrived…a ghostly white dragon.

The dragoness was surprised at who she saw, "But…you're the one who…"

"Manipulated the two of you to do exactly what I wanted," the white dragon said, "X, get rid of the girl. We won't need her for my plans."

"You mean _our_ plans," X corrected.

"My mistake," the white dragon said half heartedly.

With that said, X created a shockwave that was painful for that specific dragoness. Paralyzed in pain, the white dragon threw her out of the lab.

 **X ~ 2 years 10 months later ~ X**

It took nearly three years, but I've finally finished the portable version of the converter system. Although I only teach one class a week, being an instructor in the Dragon Realm takes up allot of time. I had made agreements between the CIA and the guardians to allow my class in the Dragon Realm to take field trips once in a while to the Human Realm. And with the prototype of my converter, there's no longer an issue with clothes.

"Now to see if this works," Alec said as he put on a new bracelet. He then activated it, creating a holographic touchscreen. He pushed a button, activating the portal. He then typed in a few more details before Alec went through the portal.

But before he went through the portal, someone had come to visit, "Hey, bro. Are you being a geek like usual?"

I forgot my sister was coming to visit for the week.

"Hi, Erica," Alec said, "I just finished a new converter system. I'd go into detail about what it does, but you probably wouldn't understand what I'm saying. No offense."

"None taken," Erica said, "I understand that the theories behind allot of your tech are often based off of science fiction. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you made a portal into another dimension."

"Technically, it would be another reality, or realm," Alec explained, "The definition of different 'dimensions' has been warped thanks to movies and fiction."

"Why do you always have to be a smart Alec, Alec?" Erica teased.

"It's really not that I'm smart," Alec said, "It's just that the media is dumb."

"Fair enough," Erica said.

"Well, now that you're here, would you want to consider coming with me to the Dragon Realm?" Alec asked.

"Does this mean I'll be a dragon?" Erica asked.

"It's unsure what you'll be…at first," Alec said, "I originally came into the Dragon Realm as a silver dragon, which is a species of dragon that doesn't even exist in the original games. Trish came through as a fire dragoness. And mom came through as a cheetah."

"So I have no way of knowing what I'll be when I arrive in the Dragon Realm?" Erica asked.

"Like I said…at first," Alec said, "I've designed a new device that will allow me to control what we become, morphing our form after we arrive. I haven't tested this final portable one yet. But I was just about to before you came."

"So you want me to be your guinea pig?" Erica asked.

"No. I would test it on myself before I'd use it on others," Alec explained.

"Well, okay," Erica said, "As long as you won't test it on me and end up turning me into…well…a guinea pig."

"Not unless that's what you want," Alec said. Erica agreed and the siblings went through the portal.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Sienna and Ember were on their way for Ember's guardian training. As usual, Ember had forgotten to set her alarm and was late for training. And this was a step up from how she used to be. In the past, she had even forgotten that she had guardian training all together. In fact, there have been times when Ember went to ask to have guardian training a few times.

Ember's memory may have gotten better…but it's still not that great.

"Hey, Ember!" A young fire dragon exclaimed when he saw her in the corridor, "Are you on your way to guardian training again?"

"Hi, Flare," Ember said, "Yeah. I forgot to set my alarm again."

"I don't want to make you feel bad, because I know it's not your fault. But my name is Flame," Flame said in a dejected tone, "It's been several years, and you still can't remember my name."

Ember lowered her head in shame, "Oh…I'm sorry Flare…I mean Flame," Ember said, "It's not my fault. I want to remember your name."

"Like I said, I know it's not your fault," Flame said. Then Flame noticed that Ember wasn't doing anything, "Don't you have guardian training to go to?"

"Guardian training?" Ember asked cluelessly, "Oh right! I was going to guardian training! I'll see you later…uh…"

"Flame."

"Flame, right!" Ember said, "I'll see you later, Flame!" With that said...and with her remembering Flame's name for once, Ember headed to Volteer's quarters for guardian training.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro and Cynder had noticed that Iggy has been staying in more often rather than going out to play with his siblings. He also seemed to be more emotional lately. He was too young to be going through puberty, so it couldn't be that. So they were worried. But Cyril tried to explain that kids can tend to act out when they're young.

Cynder had taken Fog to go on a walk through Warfang. Fog had been feeling tired lately. So Spyro and Cynder thought that some action and fresh air might help give her some energy. While they were on their walk, Spyro took Iggy, Aurora, and Vortex to go meet Alec to see him test his new portable converter device.

The portal activated and Alec came through the portal…as well as an electric dragoness, "Introducing someone else to the Dragon Realm I see," Spyro said matter of factly, "So, who's your friend?"

"My 'friend' here is my older sister, Erica," Alec said, "Erica, this is Spyro, Iggy, Aurora, and Vortex."

Like her usual shy self, Aurora hid behind her father, as she usually does when meeting new people.

I remember when I first brought the CIA agents to the Dragon Realm. When Aurora saw them, she was shy as usual. But the CIA agents weren't exactly gentle. And ever since, she was just that much more reluctant to meet new people.

Vortex on the other hand was as hyperactive as usual.

Vortex starting running around Erica in excitement at meeting someone new while Alec and Spyro tried to convince Aurora to get to know her. Although, since Spyro had never met her before, he couldn't exactly be sure what to expect himself.

Spyro was friendly. But unlike popular belief, he can tend to be a bit suspicious about new people. I would go as far as call him paranoid. But he was cautious. I remember when they first met me, they tied me up.

Wow! It's hard to believe that was nine years ago!

"So, are we gonna try your converter device yet?" Erica asked.

"Not here," Alec said, "In order to prove that it works separately from the main portals, I have to test it while away from the vicinity of the portal."

"Where is your device?" Iggy asked.

Alec lifted up his right paw, on it was a crystalline bracelet.

"Wait, that's not the device you came through with," Erica pointed out.

"Actually, yes it is…I think," Alec argued, "I designed the device with a secondary converter program that would also convert itself to blend in with the Dragon Realm. You know…so no random dragons become suspicious of it. I call it the chameleon circuit."

If you want the truth, the 'chameleon circuit' isn't my own idea. I got the idea from Doctor Who. The TARDIS takes the form of a blue police box so that it can fit in. But that's not it's original form. What allows it to change forms is what's referred to as the chameleon circuit. The reason it never changes is because the chameleon circuit was jammed…or something like that.

"Why don't we go out to the temple garden?" Spyro suggested, "Would that be far enough?"

"It's all the way at the other end of the temple, so I don't see why not," Alec said, "I'm just curious, where's Cynder and Fog?"

"Cynder took Fog out for a walk through the Valley of Avalar for a picnic," Spyro said as he lead the others towards the garden, "Fog has been feeling tired lately, so we thought some fresh air and exercise would help."

"Hold on. We're in a temple?" Erica asked, "We don't have to pay any religious respects while we're here, do we? I mean I will. It's just that I don't know what kind of religions are here in the Dragon Realm."

"Don't worry. It's not a religious temple," Alec said, "This temple is more of a place where the elemental guardians stay. Or at least that was what it used to be. Now it's also used as a school. Remember how I told you I was an instructor here?"

"Oh, right," Erica said, "You teach these dragons about humans, right?"

"That's right. And when it comes to religions, I think dragons keep it simple," Alec explained, "Rather than worshiping a god, dragons simple pay respect to the spirits of the ancestors."

"We're here," Spyro said when they arrived at the garden.

Alec sat down and lifted up his paw to activate the device. A holographic display appeared, and Alec used it to determine what kinds of modifications he wanted to do to himself. He then chose three different ideas.

He pressed the confirmation button for the first template. It was a simple change. The conversion process appeared as Alec just temporarily phasing out for a split second. But when he reformed, he was now in a new form. He now had a more muscular frame. His coloration had changed from it's original silver color to yellow and white. Alec was now in the form of an electric dragon. However, for an added touch, he also had feathered wings and hawk-like talons, making him part gryphon.

"Did you intend to make yourself part gryphon?" Iggy asked.

"Okay, that detail was unintentional…but not undesired," Alec said, "Just to be sure I also have the electric element, Spyro, can you use your earth element to create a target for me?"

"Sure," Spyro said before creating a stone dummy.

Alec targeted the dummy and shot…with a relatively unimpressive attack.

If a dragon's masculinity was determined by his elemental power, I'd probably be a dragoness. I'm sure part of it was because I was unfamiliar with this new form. But I won't discount the fact that my form was just generally weaker.

And being a gryphon cross-breed was an unexpected twist.

"Well, even though it was a weak attack, I do technically have the element as well," Alec said, "Now let's try the next form."

Alec repeated the process with the converter and changed his form again. This time, he was no longer a dragon. But rather, he was a wolf. Nothing too special about that form. Next, Alec took the form of a cheetah. Again, nothing too special about the form. After that, Alec returned to his silver dragon form.

"Can I assume that your converter was a success?" Erica asked.

"Yes you can assume," Alec said proudly, "So Erica, do you want to keep the form you have as an electric dragon, or do you want to try something else?"

"Well, I'm not sure what else there is," Erica pointed out.

If the water element is a thing in this world, perhaps I could come up with something.

Alec put in a few calculations and activated the device for Erica. Her form had changed to having smooths and sleek grayish blue scales. Her horns were replaced with frills. Her paws became webbed. And her tail had changed to having a shark-like fin.

"Good. It generally did what I expected," Alec said, "I know how you like sharks. I couldn't exactly make you a shark. But I did make you an aqua dragon. You're a form of dragon that had developed for living in watery environments. And with a little tweaking, I also made your tail to have a more shark-like form."

"Nice. I see you know what I like," Erica said, "And for being a dragon suited for water, I see I still have wings."

"Well, aqua dragons' wings are more designed to be more aqua-dynamic," Spyro said, "But you still can fly with them. Though you may not have as much aerial skills as other dragons though."

"I doubt I'd visit much anyway," Erica said, "But as long as I can fly."

"By the way, have you ever wondered how it felt to fly?" Alec asked as he flapped his wings and lifted off the ground?

"But I don't have experience flying like you do," Erica said, "I'm sure it takes practice."

"It takes practice to perfect your skills. But flying is easy to do," Alec said, "Don't try to focus on flapping your wings. Thinking about it will just complicate things. But your dragon brain instinctively knows how to fly. Long story short, don't think about it. Just want it, and let your body do the rest."

After a few moments, Erica lifted off the ground, "Well, this is certainly exciting," Erica said. However, the distraction caused her to fall back to the ground.

"It takes some getting used to. I learned that the hard way," Alec said.

"He learned that by flying into a wall," Spyro teased.

"My point is, it doesn't take long to get the hang of it," Alec said, "And once you do get the hang of it, it's like riding a bike."

"What's a bike?" Vortex asked.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec offered to give Erica a tour of Warfang which she accepted. Meanwhile, Cynder and Fog were having lunch by the river.

"Are you feeling more energetic yet?" Cynder asked.

"Not really," Fog said, "But thanks for taking me here anyway."

"Well, maybe it will just take some time," Cynder said, "For now, let's just enjoy the day."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. They both had experience that makes them know to be cautious. But Fog's curiosity got the better of her. She went over to the bush to see what the rustling was from.

As she approached the bush, it rustled again, causing Fog to freeze in place in surprise. After a moment, she continued her approach. When she neared the bush, Fog was suddenly attacked…

* * *

 **Just like the CIA. They can't respect the privacy of other people. But Alec is now officially the ambassador between the Dragon Realm and the Human Realm…well…America a least.**

 **But who are Drogen and his friend? And who are X and is friend? And why aren't Drogen and his friend...and X and his friend…friends?**

 **It seems Alec's sister finally get's a chance to visit the Dragon Realm. And Alec's portable converter is a success…sorta. It seems to add some of it's own details. It's not a problem though…at least not yet.**

 **And who just attacked Fog? And why?**

 **Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 2~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After Alec and Erica got back to the temple, they ran into Ember, who had finished her guardian training for the day, "Hi, Ember," Alec said, "How's your guardian training going?"

"Oh! It's going…" Ember paused, trying to remember, "It's going…uh…"

"It's going good," Sienna answered for Ember, "She's actually advancing quite quickly. I'm thinking maybe her abilities are making up for her memory. And who's your friend?"

"I'm Alec's sister, Erica," Erica said.

"Erica, this is Sienna and Ember. The daughters of the late guardian of fire, Ignitus," Alec introduced, "Girls, this is my sister, Erica. I was just testing my new portable converter earlier. Erica originally came to the Dragon Realm as an electric dragoness."

"It's nice to meet you two," Erica greeted, "You said her abilities are making up for her memory. What exactly does that mean?"

"I guess your brother didn't tell you," Sienna said, "When we were little, our mother got sick while our father was away. We ended up witnessing her die. It was hard on me having to remember what happened. Ember was too young to be able to handle it. So as a defense mechanism, Ember's short term memory was damaged. Her short term memory span was only a few seconds. Her memories allot better now. But it's still far from being up to par."

"I'm so sorry about your mother. And your father's dead too," Erica said, "You're still young. How were you two able to take care of yourselves?"

"Well, the ice guardian, Cyril, is their godfather," Alec explained, "So…other than a block of time where they didn't have parents to take care of them, they had Cyril…even though he's not the best legal guardian."

"But Cyril is a great temple guardian," Ember argued.

Ember's innocent personality because of her memory lapses are still cute. I know I probably shouldn't think like that. I mean, Ember is as old as Cynder was when she laid her eggs. But my point is, her innocence is cute…then again, I never actually explained about the concept of the Human Realm's 'legal guardians'.

"No, a legal guardian is someone who is the caretaker of children who can't be with their own parents," Alec explained, "A legal guardian can be someone like another family member who has taken responsibility of a child, or foster parents, or godparents."

"Oh, right. I forgot," Ember said sheepishly.

"Well, you can't really forget something you never knew in the first place," Alec said, "I never explained the concept of legal guardians in my classes."

"So when will classes start again?" Erica asked, "Maybe, if you'll let me, I could come and visit again and give some of my knowledge."

"Classes will be starting in a couple of months," Sienna explained, "And are you sure you can be as good of an instructor as instructor Silver here?"

"Instructor Silver?" Erica questioned.

"Well...silver dragon. I ended up using the alias of 'Silver' once. And the name just stuck," Alec explained, "My casual name is still Alec. But in class, I am referred to as instructor Silver. Even though most of the students know what my human name is."

"And besides, instructor Silver rolls off the tongue better than instructor Alec," Sienna added.

"But Erica would probably make a better instructor than I would…at least in normal classes," Alec explained to Sienna, "Erica is a high school teacher. She has more experience than I do with teaching."

"What do you mean by 'high school'?" Sienna asked.

"Well, in the Human Realm, our schools are split into different levels," Alec said, "There's kindergarten, which is basically just introducing kids to the socialization with others. There is some teaching. But mostly, it's just for starting. Kindergarten is part of elementary school. It's from kindergarten to sixth grade. After that is middle school, which is the grades seven and eight. Middle school and high school are technically the same school. High school is grades nine through twelve. But they are referred to as something else. In order, the grades are referred to as freshmen, sophomore, junior high, and senior high. In all, you spend thirteen years in school all together. And that's not even including colleges. But colleges are optional schools. You can go to colleges at any age and for as long as you choose."

"Thirteen years of school?" Ember asked, "No wonder you're so smart!"

"It's not as impressive as you think. Each grade in elementary school are generally a slow incline. And in the next grade, they often teach things that we've already learned the previous year," Alec said, "Although, the transition from elementary school to high school is a bit of a jump. But again, the progression is a bit slow again."

"Dragons don't go to school for thirteen years?" Erica asked.

"Technically, dragons aren't even required to go to school. But when they do, they are home schooled most of the time," Alec said, "The school at this temple only requires dragons to attend for five years. This next year will be Ember's last year. Also, there are different kinds of schools here in the Dragon Realm. For example, there's basic instruction, which is generally the same as our idea of school. There's guardian training, which involve having a guardian as a personal instructor. You have to meet certain requirements to join guardian training, since it involves training young dragons to become the next generation of elemental guardians. The cheetahs have field training, which is training how to hunt or fight by doing just that. And then there's-"

"Okay, I get it!" Erica said, stopping Alec's rambling, "I usually wouldn't expect to say this about you. But you talk too much."

"Sorry. But when you get me going, I get going," Alec explained as he turned back Ember, "And the reason I'm as smart as I am is mostly self taught. By taking myself away from what others try to teach me, my potential becomes unrestricted."

"If being self taught made you as smart as you are, why would you have to go to school in the first place?" Ember asked.

"It's complicated," Alec started, "I still needed school to learn general knowledge. And I had to use that as a template to develop other ideas."

"So what you're saying is that you have to go to school in order to teach yourself?" Sienna asked.

"Like I said, it's complicated," Alec said, "Can I assume that Ember was late again?" Alec said with a subtle grin.

Ember has been forgetting to set her alarm clock. But she has been waking up at a constant time and arriving at training about an hour after she was supposed to. So Volteer changed the time for training for an hour later. But he didn't tell Ember. So when she thinks that she's late, she's actually on time.

I could probably make an alarm clock for her that would work, so she wouldn't have to set the alarm every night. But then the plan to keep the time for her to wake up an hour later would end…unless I chose to set the clock an hour later than it is now.

"Yeah, she was. But you know Volteer," Sienna said, "I wonder how she oversleeps for guardian training and still wake up for school. School starts an hour before guardian training."

"And how is Quarry doing with his training?" Alec asked.

Quarry had been made a guardian trainee…technically. The deal that Shard made with Terrador was that he accepts Quarry as a trainee once he manages to defeat Shard during sparring. But Quarry's victory over Shard was only a fluke because of Shard making a mistake that cost him the victory. But by definition, Quarry took advantage of a mistake and won the match. A victory is a victory.

"Quarry is a slow learner. But he's doing okay," Sienna explained, "Both master Terrador and master Shard are working together to help Quarry."

Shard had been advancing his studies quickly. As much as he claimed he didn't want to be a guardian a few years ago, the training was easy for him. When other trainees would normally study a day's worth in a day, Shard would study a week's worth. And he wasn't even asked. And because of his advancement in his studies, Cyril and the other guardians had agreed that Shard be officially labeled as an acting guardian. He can't be an official guardian yet, since he legally can't be considered a guardian after a full eight years of training. So he does still have to study and train. But as an acting guardian, he can make decisions and actions that a full guardian would. But if the guardians disagree with his choices, they have the authority to overrule his decisions.

But to make a long story short…(to late)…because Shard is now an acting guardian, that's why Sienna referred to him as 'master' Shard.

"Well, Shard did agree to help Quarry in his training," Alec said, "I guess that means even after Shard rose to the rank of a guardian."

"Well, I'd better get going," Sienna said, "Ember has some studying to do. And it's best that she studies before she goes to bed. That way, the information is more likely to stick."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As Cynder and Fog were enjoying a day out, they suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. Fog's curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the bush to see what the rustling was.

As she approached the bush, it rustled again, causing Fog to freeze in place in surprise. After a moment, she continued her approach. When she neared the bush, Fog was suddenly attacked by a white dragoness with purple crystalline wings and claws as well as a crystalline spear-like tail tip.

"FOG!" Cynder exclaimed in shock. When she noticed the white dragoness lifting her claw to strike, Cynder acted. She summoned her shadow ability and created a ghostly form from the shadows. The ghost went to the white dragoness and grabbed her claw before she could strike. Cynder went over to get a better look at the dragoness. The dragoness didn't look like she was about to attack. She looked like she was just lifting her paw off of Fog. In her eyes, Cynder saw a combined look of fear and exhaustion, "Who are you?!" Cynder growled.

"I…I apologize. I was…I was hunting," the dragoness said in an exhausted tone, "I didn't mean to hurt anybody. It's just that I haven't eaten in days. It's hard for me to focus."

Fog went over to the white dragoness, still trembling from the shock, "Wou…Would you like to come back to the temple with us?" Fog asked nervously, "There you can eat and rest."

"I would appreciate that," the dragoness said. She attempted to get up, but fell back down in exhaustion.

"Why don't you rest here for a while before we head off," Cynder offered, "We have some food here. So you can eat and rest a little before we head off."

"Again, thank you," the dragoness said. The dragoness ate some food and rested for about an hour. After that, the dragoness agreed that she had the energy to travel. The three of them returned to the temple, where the dragoness would explain what she was doing.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I can't believe it's taken you this long to reprogram that tech armor," a ghostly white dragon said, "Are you done with it yet, X?"

"First of all, this technology is hard to reconfigure. The original circuitry is unique. After all, it took that one dragon allot longer to reverse engineer that device you gave them," X said, "Also, I have to develop a way to hard wire the circuitry into a biological brain. And then adding in the additional weaponry."

"The longer it takes for you to finish the programing, the longer it takes us to get the next step of our plan underway," the white dragon said, "And draconic species that have no wings are referred to as drakes. The one you're referring to is a drake."

"Drake; dragon; does it really make a difference?" X scoffed, "But for your information, I'm almost finished. I just have to make a few last adjustments, create a wireless connection between the main helmet piece and the wing piece, and then activate him."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I'm bored!" Vortex whined.

"Both your mother and father should be getting back soon," Mal sighed.

The issue with Vortex these days was his hyperactive mind made it hard for him to wait for anything. There was probably a slight sense of jealousy as well. From the day he hatched, Iggy had a strong bond with their father. And Fog has gained the attention of their mother. And Fog wasn't even her child. And Iggy had been taking interest in Fog lately as well.

Sometimes it felt like Mal was more of a father to Aurora and Vortex than their own father…well, Mal and Alec…sometimes. But one thing about Vortex is that his hyperactive mind also gave him a short attention span. So he got bored easily.

 **X ~ Flashback ~ X**

One day, Alec had come back from the Human Realm after getting a few supplies.

"What took you so long?" Vortex whined when Alec returned.

"Vortex, I was only gone for ten minutes," Alec said flatly.

 **X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

His twin sister was the opposite. Aurora was perhaps too patient.

 **X ~ Flashback ~ X**

Spyro and Cynder had been gone on a mission the guardians sent them on. They had just got back when Aurora noticed, "That mission didn't take that long, did it?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora, we were gone for an entire week," Cynder said awkwardly.

"Oh. I guess the time just…flew…by…the…en," Aurora said before passing out. Aurora had been waiting for them the entire time, not even eating or sleeping. She had to be taken to the infirmary.

 **X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

"Well, what if I went in to get Iggy to play with us?" Aurora asked.

"Ooo! Let's play hide and seek!" Vortex exclaimed, his frame of mind quickly switching gears.

Deciding to please her twin brother, Aurora had gone into Iggy's room, where Iggy was taking a nap. She was worried about him because he didn't seem as playful as he used to, "Uh…Iggy?" Aurora asked shyly, "Do you want to come out and play?"

Iggy however didn't wake up. However, he was beginning to twitch slightly, as if he were having a dream. Aurora tried to rub his back to calm him down. But it wasn't helping. If anything, it was just making things worse. Iggy was even beginning to growl in his sleep. Aurora took notice of this and tried to do something else that could help calm him down. Aurora began singing a lullaby that their mother would sing to help them sleep after they had a nightmare or something similar. As Aurora sang, Iggy was beginning to calm down…

…Or that's how it seemed at first.

Iggy suddenly jolted awake, his body acting on it's own for a split second. When he realized he was awake, both dragons had a look of shock on their faces.

* * *

 **I hope my explanation about schools is accurate enough. I graduated high school over ten years ago. So it's been a while since I last experienced school. And the explanation about elementary, middle, and high school were accurate. To me, middle school and high school were the same. But I lived in a small town.**

 **I do believe in the concept of unrestricted knowledge. But that's more in the sense of street smarts, not book smarts. But being unrestricted also allows me to be able to come up with good theories about how the universe works. For example, infinity can only exist as a single point. But I digress.**

 **And Shard's a guardian! Well...acting guardian. And can you tell who Drogen and the crystal dragoness are? If you want a hint…a really vague hint, to put is simply, I caved…kinda. And Cynder's ability might help as a hint.**

 **And I wonder what's wrong with Iggy lately. And what happened that have Iggy and Aurora so shocked? And as for the lullaby, I don't know any lullabies personally (unless you count one from another fic…and a couple others from My Little Pony). I don't have any lullabies from my childhood. Give enough time, I could probably come up with something though. I just choose not to.**

 **Please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 3~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cyril was in the guardians' quarters with Shard. They were looking over a few documents. And it seemed that Cyril wasn't that pleased with it. Shard however didn't have any issues with the documents. Unlike Cyril, Shard liked that it was guardian responsibilities that didn't involve too much attention.

"I have to figure a way to get the silver dragons to agree to ally themselves with us," Cyril said, "How can I make an agreement with a race when we've already made a peace treaty with the wolf tribe?"

"What's the problem?" Shard asked, "It was nearly six years ago that we made peace with the wolves by confirming their hatred toward us was a misunderstanding. Someone was specifically trying to start a war."

"It's because of the fact that we're at peace with the wolves," Cyril said, "You forget that the wolf tribe and the silver dragons aren't really in agreement with each other."

"I remember the entire story. You forget, I was one of the kids who was kidnapped," Shard pointed out, "But that issue happened nearly six years ago. I'd think enough time has passed to allow bygones to be bygones."

"But we'd have to convince the wolves of that," Cyril said, "The silver dragons don't have any personal issues with the wolves. Other than the fact that they took over their territory, I believe the silver dragons would be fine with the wolves. The issue, is on the wolves' side. It's because the silver dragons took over their territory that the wolves hate the silver dragons. This is an issue the wolves had with the silver dragons for a long time now."

"And I go back to the phrase, let bygones be bygones," Shard said, "The silver dragons taking the wolves territory wasn't out of malice. And they never attempted to take their territory since then. That combined with how long ago that was, perhaps it's about time that they get over that quarrel they have with the silver dragons."

"I knew it was a good idea to grant you the title of guardian early," Cyril said with pride, "There's still figuring out how to get the wolves to agree though."

"What if we invited the leader of the silver dragons and the alpha of the wolf pack to a meeting?" Shard suggested, "Perhaps if we host a peace conference, the silver dragons and the wolves may be able to settle their differences."

"With how smart you are, we may end up having to make you the leader of the next generation of guardians," Cyril said, "Now there's the question of how do we convince both parties to come. The silver dragons won't be an issue. But the wolves…"

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"It still feels like your skill is still only based on raw power," Terrador said as he and Quarry were coming back from a sparring session, "You're powerful, there's no denying that. But you lack in tactical abilities."

"I know," Quarry sighed, "It's just…it's hard for me to even comprehend how Shard can do the things he does."

"Well, I'm not asking you to be as good as Shard. I mean, he could give an experienced guardian a run for his money with his tactical skills," Terrador said, "I just want you to be capable of coming up with your own tactics."

"That's the problem. I don't know anything," Quarry said, "All I know is brute force."

"Of course. I guess you get that from your father," Terrador said, "Brute force, but without the knowledge of how to use it."

"I'M NOT MY FATHER!" Quarry snapped suddenly, though Terrador didn't flinch. After a moment, Quarry regained his composure, "I'm sorry master Terrador. I don't know why I snapped like that."

"I understand. You're father didn't know how to use his power correctly. And that's what inevitably killed him," Terrador said, "I'm not trying to say you're like your father. I just want to be sure you can succeed where your father failed."

"But what if I can't surpass my father?" Quarry asked, uncharacteristically unnerved.

"I think you have to come up with your own technique. And your own technique can only be self taught," Terrador said, "So I'm going to issue you a challenge. Although the only one who can teach you your own unique technique is you, you could ask others to help you find that technique. So my challenge to you is to spend a week seeking the help of others to find your technique and developing it. At the end of the week, we will have a sparring match to see your progress."

"I don't know how well I'd do. But I'll accept that challenge," Quarry said, his spirits uplifted, "On one condition. When I originally beat Shard in sparring, that was just a fluke. He made a mistake, and I just took advantage of it. My condition is to not let Shard know of this. If and when I do develop my own style, I will want a rematch with Shard. I won that match without honor. I want to defeat Shard because I can. Not because of a fluke."

"When it comes to honor, you truly are worthy to be a guardian," Terrador said, "Not many would ask for a rematch _after_ they've already won. However, if you truly want an honorable situation, I will increase the stakes, if you fail, your guardian training will be discontinued."

Quarry was nervous about the risk at stake. But he got over that and regained his confidence, "Challenge accepted!"

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Erica didn't understand some of what was said during the conversation with Ember and Sienna. She just went with it until they had left. When she asked, I decided to explain everything that she didn't understand.

"What have you been doing for the past nine years, bro?" Erica teased, "I mean, you helped defeat the Dark Master by infiltrating his ranks. You became a 'dark angel' when you became evil. You helped Cynder get back...even though she was technically dreaming. You nearly killed yourself in that area with no life force. You helped Cynder give birth. You've helped to raise Spyro and Cynder's kids. You became a teacher. You helped bring Fog back to the Dragon Realm. You revealed that Fog was a clone of Cynder. And you agreed that the CIA come and make a peace treaty. You should write a book series from your adventures with Spyro."

"Yeah. 'The adventures of Alec and Spyro'," Alec joked.

Somehow, I feel like I'm gonna get criticized for that. Either that or get a lawsuit from the makers of Family Guy for ripping off something they did in an episode.

"But technically, it would be 'the adventures of Alec and Spyro…and Cynder, and Mal…and the rest of the Dragon Realm'," Alec said, "But I guess a book would need a really big cover to fit a title like that."

"Well anyway, it seems like you've had an exciting time with the dragons," Erica said, But before we leave for now, is there somewhere I can swim? I wanna see how good I am as a water dragon."

"Technically, a water dragon would just be a dragon with the water element," Alec corrected, "You're an aqua dragon. Aqua dragons are dragons specifically suited for water."

"Don't be a smart Alec, Alec," Erica commented.

"Before we go for a swim, we should wait," Alec said, "Cynder's coming."

Right at the moment, Cynder appeared from the shadows with Fog and another dragoness. The other dragoness had a similar body structure as Cynder, specifically around the head. Her six purple crystalline horns extended behind her head, similar to Cynder's. She had a white coloration with a chrome purple underside. Her wings were interesting. The main frame of her wings were a teal color, however the membranes were composed of a purple crystalline substance like her horns. Her claws and tail tip were also that same purple crystalline substance. Her tail tip was in the form of a crystalline spear. Her eyes were a chrome violet color.

"Alec, I'm glad to see you," Cynder said.

Enter Sparx' snarky comment in 3…2…1…

"Do you have to announce to the world that you have a crush on Alec?" Sparx commented.

Called it.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As Cynder, Fog, and the white dragoness were nearing Warfang, Fog took notice of how exhausted the white dragoness was, "Do you need to rest?" Fog asked.

"I'd prefer that we get to civilization as soon as I can," the dragoness said, "If I…if I rest now, I don't know if…if I'll even wake up again."

"I can probably make the trip quicker," Cynder said finally, "However, I've never attempted this while taking two other dragons with me. But I guess since Iggy was able to do it when he did…" Cynder then focused her energy and pulled both Fog and the white dragoness into the shadows. When they came back out of the shadows, she was glad to see that her attempt was successful, and even that Alec was there with another dragon, "Alec, I'm glad to see you."

"Do you have to announce to the world that you have a crush on Alec?" Sparx commented as he arrived on the scene with a blue butterfly.

Sparx had hooked up with a butterfly about a year ago. Her name is Flora. Flora can be a bit shy at times. But she's generally really friendly. In fact, Flora reminds me of Aurora…sort of.

Cynder was about to respond to Sparx' snarkiness. But she had used up too much energy traveling through the shadows with two other dragons.

"This dragoness needs to rest and recover," Fog explained, "We found her while we were out, and she was in bad shape."

Alec then noticed a scratch on Fog's wing, "What happened to your wing?" Alec asked.

"Oh, it was…an accident," Fog said, "She didn't mean to hurt me."

"So it was this dragoness who hurt you?" Alec asked.

"As the girl said, it was an accident," the dragoness said, "My actions were not of malice, but simply of fear and desperation. Please, you must believe me."

"I believe you," Alec said, "I can sense when dragons have the intent of lying. An advantage of being a silver dragon I guess."

Alec then used his life element to take some of the life energy from the ground and put it in the dragoness. It was enough to give her an extra boost of energy to get her to the infirmary. Alec then lead the dragoness to the infirmary to get her healed up while Erica stayed with Cynder and Fog.

"So, you must be Sparx," Erica said, looking at the golden dragonfly.

"I guess that means you know more than I do," Sparx said.

"Actually, my name is Erica," Erica said, "I'm Alec's older sister."

"Great. Alec was annoying enough," Sparx said, "Now I have to deal with his sister?"

"Actually, me and Alec are complete opposites," Erica said.

"Really?" Sparx said, "I guess that means I'll love you!"

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Once Alec and the white dragoness arrived at the infirmary, the dragoness suddenly passed out on one of the beds. Voltra, the healer had seen what happened, "You gave her a boost of energy, and it just ran out now?" Voltra asked.

"Yeah. Cynder brought her here exhausted," Alec confirmed, "It appears that her injuries are minor. I doubt you'd need to use many red gems. I think mainly she just needs some rest."

"Yeah, that seems about right," Voltra agreed, "What's her name?"

"Actually, I never got it," Alec said.

Just then, the white dragoness shifted her head. It seemed that she was not asleep yet. I…apologize for not introducing myself. I was mainly focused on getting somewhere to rest," the dragoness said in a tired tone, "My name is Flashwing."

"Well, you should get some rest now," Voltra suggested.

"And I intend to," Flashwing said, "But before I do, I came here for help…"

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Just one more adjustment…and…finished," X said as he completed the finishing touches on the tech armor, "All that's left is to activate it."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the ghostly white dragon questioned.

"For being as powerful as you are, you tend to be impatient," X said as he turned a switch on the new tech armor. The eyes on the helmet suddenly lit up, and Drogen stood up.

"I am Drobot. Awaiting instructions," Drogen said in a highly synthesized mindless voice.

"As irritated as I am with how long it took you to finish the reprogramming, I'm pleased with the results," the white dragon said.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"…and I've been looking for help ever since," Flashwing said, finishing explaining her past and how her friend was taken hostage by two dragons.

Flashwing had explained how they had developed a type of tech armor for her friend, Drogen. When they finished, a ghostly white dragon and another dragon who called himself X had taken over the project. They had taken Drogen hostage and threw her out.

Before Flashwing could get an answer of whether they'd help her and save Drogen or not, she succumb to her exhaustion and fell asleep.

Alec then sensed something was wrong and looked up at Voltra, "Can you take care of Flashwing?" Alec asked.

"As you said, just some minor healing and rest and she'll be okay," Voltra confirmed.

"Good. Because I think something's wrong at Spyro's quarters," Alec said, "I'll see you later." With that said, Alec left to meet up with Erica and Cynder.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cynder was getting back up after having a little time to regain her energy. That's when Alec came back from the infirmary, "Alec, how's the dragoness?" Cynder asked.

"She's fine. She's resting now. And her name is Flashwing," Alec said in a serious tone, "I'll fill you in on some of the details later. Right now, something doesn't feel right at your quarters."

"What doesn't feel right?" Erica asked.

"I'm not sure, but…" Alec then focused more. Once he had a chance to focus, Mal arrived.

"Cynder, I'm glad you're here!" Mal exclaimed, "There's a problem with Iggy and Aurora!"

* * *

 **I bet you all thought I'd reveal what happened between Aurora and Iggy! Then again…I'm probably gonna be hated for that. But I promise I'll reveal it in the next chapter…maybe.**

 **But it seems Quarry may actually earn his right to be a guardian trainee. But at the cost that if he losses against Shard a second time, his training will be discontinued.**

 **And now you know the official names. Flashwing and Drobot. Can you figure out what they're from now?**

 **Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 4~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cynder was getting back up after having a little time to regain her energy. That's when Alec came back from the infirmary, "Alec, how's the dragoness?" Cynder asked.

"She's fine. She's resting now. And her name is Flashwing," Alec said in a serious tone, "I'll fill you in on some of the details later. Right now, something doesn't feel right at your quarters."

"What doesn't feel right?" Erica asked.

"I'm not sure, but..." Alec then focused more. Once he had a chance to focus, Mal arrived.

"Cynder, I'm glad you're here!" Mal explained, "There's a problem with Iggy and Aurora!"

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Aurora was singing to the sleeping Iggy, who appeared to be having a nightmare. Aurora's singing was beginning to calm Iggy down...

...Or that's how it seemed at first.

Iggy suddenly jolted awake, his body acting on it's own for a split second. When he realized he was awake, Iggy felt a warm wet sensation on his paw. Both of them had a look of shock on their faces, though Aurora also had a look of pain. Iggy looked down to his paw and saw that it was still in Aurora's stomach, blood dripping from the wound he caused. Iggy pulled his paw out, revealing a hole in Aurora's gut. After taking his paw out, Aurora dropped to the floor unconscious.

Iggy was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He looked at his paw again, dripping with Aurora's blood. He looked down to Aurora, who was laying there lifelessly. Iggy was having trouble comprehending what just happened, his mind in denial.

"...heh..." Iggy barely whispered. He was trying to call out for help. But the gravity of the shock was preventing anything to come out, "...help..." Iggy whimpered. After a few more times, Iggy was finally able to get his voice high enough for someone to hear, "Help!"

Mal was the one who answered Iggy's still pathetic call, "Iggy? What's wro..." Mal saw the lifeless body of Aurora on the floor with Iggy, who was looking at a blood covered paw. Iggy was now in tears.

"It was an accident," Iggy whimpered, "I didn't mean to."

"You stay here! I'm gonna get help!" Mal exclaimed before quickly leaving the room to find help.

Curious as to why Mal had left so suddenly, Vortex went in to see what happened. When he saw his twin sister laying on the floor, he didn't understand what was wrong. Vortex went over to Aurora and tried to shake her awake, "Hey...Aurora, wake up..." Vortex said as he shook Aurora. But his actions were to no avail.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As Mal headed down the hall, he suddenly heard Alec's voice, "I'm not sure, but..." Mal heard Alec say. He followed the source of the voice and found him, Cynder, Fog, and a fourth dragon.

"Cynder, Alec, I'm glad I found you!" Mal exclaimed, "There's a problem with Iggy and Aurora!"

Alec had a worried look on his face, "Just as I feared," Alec said, "Is Aurora's life at risk?"

"Aurora's LIFE?!" Cynder panicked, "Don't worry, Aurora! Momma's coming!"

I had never actually heard Cynder refer to herself as 'momma'.

Cynder was about to run off before Erica stopped her, "Hold on. The best thing you can do is to keep calm and don't panic," Erica said.

"But my baby's dying!" Cynder cried.

Mal then focus and spoke to Cynder's mind, making sure to keep her calm.

"Erica's right," Alec said, "The best thing you can do is to keep calm. When you keep calm, you can keep focused. And in turn, you will be able to be a better help."

Unfortunately, Cynder's worry may just be legitimate. I didn't lie about being calm and focused being more helpful. But Aurora's dwindling life force wasn't the only thing I sensed. It was for just a split second. I'm not even sure if I sensed what I thought I did. But I thought I sensed a dark presence.

"Stay calm. That's the best way to help," Erica said, "But we should also go and see what's wrong."

With that said, the five of them went back to Cynder's quarters. Mal lead them into Iggy's room. There they found the three kids. Vortex was trying to wake his twin sister up, but was unsuccessful. Aurora was unconscious with a hole in her gut. And Iggy was cradling Aurora in his paws, crying.

Mal had already seen the situation, so he wasn't surprised. Although, the shock of what happened probably hasn't even left from before. The other four were unsure of what happened. But seeing Aurora with a hole in her gut and Iggy's paw covered with blood, they were able to put two and two together.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean too," Iggy whimpered. He'd been repeating that phrase over and over, "It was an accident. I didn't mean too."

"Cynder, do you have enough energy for one more trip?" Alec asked. Alec then infused Aurora with some of his own life force energy, "Do you think you can get her to the infirmary?"

Cynder hesitated to respond, the shock of the scene still fresh in her eyes. But after a moment, she nodded. Cynder was about to take Aurora, but when she tried, Iggy wouldn't let go. Iggy was just as traumatized as the rest of them, if not more.

Alec then put a paw on Iggy's back to comfort him, "Iggy, Aurora is still alive. But we have to get her to the infirmary," Alec said calmly, "Iggy, your mother needs you to let go of your sister so she can take her to the infirmary."

Iggy was reluctant to let go. But Alec's words sunk in. Iggy finally let go of Aurora. Mal stayed with Iggy, Fog, and Vortex. He took Iggy to get cleaned up. Alec lead Erica to the infirmary to check on how Cynder's doing.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro had just returned from his 'mission'. He had come back from finding some rare elemental herbs. "As much as I hate having to fight evil, going on missions that don't have anything to do with an evil force tends to be boring," Spyro said to himself, "Without an evil force to fight, going on missions is just an excuse for the guardians to make me their errand dragon."

"Hey! Spyro!" Sparx said as he approached Spyro, "I see you're back from your mission. I have a mission for you to do tomorrow. Can you pick up my dry cleaning?" Spyro glared daggers at the glowing golden dragonfly, "Hey, it's not my fault what the guardians call missions are just sending you to run errands."

"In their defense, elemental herbs aren't easy to find," Spyro said, "First of all, there are different herbs for different elements. You have to have a constant flow of elemental energy and to constantly be aware of how the energy reacts. Elemental herbs increase the strength of elemental energy. Being a purple dragon, I have access to multiple elements to use, including Convexity, which is exclusive to purple dragons. When you notice a surge of energy, you have to keep a look out to see which herbs are causing the surge. And because I'm constantly using up elemental energy, I have to keep a supply of green gems with me to refill my own elemental energy. It would've been nice if I had some help with it though. But I've found herbs for fire, earth, and Convexity."

"Maybe next time I should come with you," the blue butterfly who was with Sparx said, "After all, I do know allot about plants."

"I appreciate your help, Flora," Spyro said, "But I couldn't ask you to come with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flora snapped before shying away, "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's okay," Spyro said, "I understand that you're in an emotional state right now. It's not the first time I've seen someone being emotional."

"Seriously, Cynder was insane when she was gravid," Sparx said, "Well...more insane than usual. I know, that's hard to imagine." Flora giggled at Sparx' comment.

"I still can't believe you were attracted to Sparx because of his sense of humor," Spyro said, "Claiming to be attracted to someone's sense of humor implies that someone actually has a sense of humor."

"Oh, you're just jealous that you're overweight," Sparx countered.

"I may have been overweight for a dragonfly. But that's because I'm not a dragonfly. I'm a dragon," Spyro said, "For a dragon, I'm average weight."

"Yeah...average for a dragon the size of the dark master," Sparx replied. But then he was snatched out of the air by Spyro, who had him under his paw and was putting weight down, "Hey buddy, I was just joking about your weight!"

"You seem under allot of pressure," Spyro said, "But how can that be if you're only under the weight of my paw? If you want to know how much I weigh, perhaps I should sit on you."

"No...no...no, n-mmmfff!" Sparx said as he was suddenly muffled by Spyro's flank.

When a purple crystal appeared, Spyro got up to check what Mal wants, letting Sparx up before he suffocated, _"Spyro, come to the infirmary immediately!"_ Mal's message said. Realizing how urgent Mal was, Spyro headed to the infirmary right away.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It was upsetting seeing Aurora connected to machines to stay alive. In fact, it reminds me of a time I was in the hospital. But that's a different story.

"Will my baby be okay?" Cynder asked, tears in her eyes. However, Voltra was reluctant to say...or rather, he wasn't sure what to say.

"It's a good thing you got her here when you did," Voltra said, "But her condition is bad. I can't use my electro-stimulation to heal her. The wound is too severe. If I stimulated the cell growth, the wound would end up becoming disfigured."

"Will she live?" Erica asked.

"Well, she lost allot of blood," Voltra said, "But it appears that Aurora is a very lucky girl. It appears that no vital organs were injured."

Another reason why Aurora is lucky is because of the medical equipment I brought from my lab for the Dragon Realm to use. Aurora is lucky that the Human Realm has developed life support. But I suppose lucky is lucky.

"Where would Aurora be now if I hadn't have brought medical equipment from the Human Realm?" Alec asked curiously. Alec could see that Voltra didn't want to answer that, "I understand. As you said, Aurora is a lucky girl."

"I'm glad that the Human Realm technology saved her life," Cynder said, "But I don't like seeing my baby hooked up to all of these machines."

"Nobody likes to see someone they care about hooked up to machines like this," Alec said to Cynder, "But in the long run, it will be for the better. Machines like this have saved my life before."

As the others were focusing back on Aurora, Alec stepped away.

I'd love to stay and comfort Cynder and the others. And I would also love to be there if Aurora wakes up. My desire to protect others makes me feel like I've failed Aurora. But I had to go see Iggy again. I knew something wasn't right here. Although, I guess it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

Alec left the infirmary and headed back to check on Iggy.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I believe now is the time we should launch the attack," Void said to X.

"Why now, shouldn't we wait for a better time?" X asked.

"There is no better time than the present," Void explained, "They are currently distracted and disoriented. I made sure of that."

"I won't claim to know how you had a part to play. I've been around long enough to not question things like this," X said. X then went to Drobot, "Drobot, do you understand your orders?"

"Affirmative," Drobot confirmed.

"Since you know what you must do, then go," X said. Drobot then got up and headed out with a specific goal in mind...or rather, programmed in.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro had arrived at the infirmary as Mal instructed. He was surprised that Mal actually wasn't at the infirmary. However, who he saw there did. His own daughter, Aurora, was hooked up to life support with a hole in her gut, "What happened?!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Iggy was reacting to a nightmare he was having," Cynder said, "And by reacting..."

Spyro's purple face went white in shock. Iggy would never do something like that. Granted, he didn't know what he was doing, since it was a reaction to a nightmare. But it was still shocking to him. Before he even questioned who the aqua dragoness was, or who the other dragoness resting in the infirmary was, Spyro headed back to his quarters to check on Iggy.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"He's been at it for twenty minutes now," Mal said. Alec had just recently arrived. Iggy was still washing his paw. His paw was completely clean by now, but Iggy continued to wash it, claiming that he couldn't get the blood off.

"Iggy's been traumatized," Alec explained, "Even though the blood is all washed off, he still sees his sister's blood on his paw. He can't wash what had happened from his memory."

Fog then ran over to Iggy and grabbed him, "Iggy, the blood is gone!" Fog exclaimed. Fog then saw the tears in Iggy's eyes, as well as the raw flesh of his paw. Iggy had been scrubbing so much that he's been scrubbing off his own scales.

Iggy then began to try again to rub the non-existent blood off his paw again.

"Will my sister be okay?" Vortex asked Alec in an uncharacteristically mellow tone.

"It will be a while until we know for sure. But considering what happened, Aurora was lucky. No vital organs were harmed," Alec explained, "Although, if I hadn't have brought the medical equipment from the Human Realm, and if I weren't a silver dragon who can extend her life force, and if your mother couldn't use her shadow ability to travel through the shadows, she'd probably be dead right now from blood loss alone."

"Can I see her?" Vortex asked.

"If you want to see her, I should warn you that in the condition she's in, you may not like what you see," Alec explained, "However, I will take you to see him later. Right now, I'd like to see if I can talk with Iggy. And if it's alright with the rest of you, I'd like to speak with him alone."

Mal understood what Alec was saying and acted on it, "How about I take Vortex and Fog to check on Aurora?" Mal asked, giving the kids a reason to leave Alec and Iggy alone. Fog was still reluctant to leave Iggy's side. But she chose that her presence wasn't helping him to get better either.

Once Mal and the others left, Alec sat down by Iggy and tried to encourage him to stop washing his paw, "Iggy...remember your ability to see things about people?" Alec asked, "When...you know...happened, did you see something about yourself, even if it was just for a split second, that wasn't you?"

I wanted to confirm that the dark presence I sensed was what I thought it was. Technically, it wasn't that it was a dark presence, but rather, a lack of a presence. For a split second, I thought I sensed...nothing at all.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. In a way, it's both yes and no," Iggy said as he finally took his paw out of the water and stopped scrubbing, "When I..." Iggy took a moment to gather his emotions to continue, "When I attacked Aurora, I knew it was her. I knew exactly what I was doing. I attacked her out of my own free will..."

* * *

 **As promised, I revealed what happened in chapter 2. Iggy killed Aurora! Okay, technically she's still alive. But still...Iggy _almost_ killed Aurora! But now it seems that Iggy knew exactly what I was doing?**

 **And what are Void and X's plans already?!**

 **Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 5~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"When…you know…happened, did you see something about yourself, even if it was just for a split second, that wasn't you?" Alec asked Iggy.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. In a way, it's both yes and no," Iggy said as he finally took his paw out of the water and stopped scrubbing, "When I…" Iggy took a moment to gather his emotions to continue, "When I attacked Aurora, I knew it was her. I knew exactly what I was doing. I attacked her out of my own free will…"

"Well, seeing as how disturbed you are about what happened, it's hard to believe you chose what you did," Alec said.

"And that's why the answer is yes and no. What I just told you is why the answer is no. Because I did it myself," Iggy explained, "But when I…for a moment, I wasn't me. For the split second you said you sensed, it was like my conscious mind was someone else's. The reason I can't get the blood off of my paw is because my paw wasn't the one that attacked her. But I still see that other paw on mine. And that's why the answer is also yes. I wash my paw like I do because I'm trying to wash the blood off. But the blood is still on the paw of the attacker, and no matter what I do, I can't get to that paw! But I still see that other paw instead of my own! I can't-"

"Iggy!" Alec exclaimed, causing Iggy to regain his senses, "I can think of two possibilities. One would be something that happened to me in the past. It was on the first adventure I had with your mother and father. Back then, my portal technology was still in a prototype phase, and I came here still with a human body. We confronted the Dark Master after he had apparently not been destroyed the first time. The Dark Master attempted to take over my mind. However, Mal's consciousness kept my mind in check. So even though I had dark powers, I was still me…almost. It was difficult to control the dark influences. And for a moment, I lost control. I ended up attacking your mother and injuring her. I managed to regain my senses. But what disturbs me is that no matter how I look at it, when I think about how I felt at that moment, I remember enjoying what I did. It was as if I had become someone else for that moment."

"But mom and dad said that it was just an act and the attack was an accident," Iggy stated.

"It was…mostly," Alec said, "I did have to act like the Dark Master's powers had fully corrupted my mind and not let him know that Mal was helping to keep my mind intact. But I got caught up in the adrenaline rush and lost control. And even though me losing control was an accident, what I did while I had lost control was by definition intentional. So I guess you could say that what happened was accidentally on purpose."

"So what you're saying is that I was controlled for a split second, and while I was controlled, I intentionally did what I did?" Iggy asked, "I don't think it's as easy as that. You said there was a second possibility. What was that possibility?"

"The possibility is a split personality. But I don't see why it would be just showing now. And normally with a split personality, one personality isn't aware of the other personality," Alec explained, "And as for the first option, I'm not saying your situation was the same as mine. And I'm not saying that what happened to me is as easy to explain as I made it out to be. But you have once said that you thought your ability to see things was something you thought was bad. I knew you were concerned about it. But at the time, I thought that maybe it was just a child's reaction to something he didn't understand. But considering what you described to me, perhaps you could see something that not even I had the power to sense at the time."

"When I attacked like I did…or when whatever it was attacked Aurora, I remember specifically making the choice to attack like I did…I mean…it wasn't me…but it was…" Iggy said, trying to find the right words. Alec just motioned him to continue, implying that he understood what Iggy meant, "Anyway, I also remember specifically aiming so that I wouldn't hit any vital organs. And I know that was my decision. But it's confusing because I don't even know where to strike and cause as much harm as I did without hitting vital organs. It was like the choice I made was acting off of someone else's knowledge of draconic physiology."

"That truly is a confusing claim," Alec said, "Isn't that right, Spyro?"

That's right. I knew Spyro was there listening the whole time…well, for part of the time. And I'm pretty sure Iggy can't just turn off his ability, so I'm sure he could tell that I could sense him there. And that means Iggy continued the story, even knowing his father was listening.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to make of it," Spyro said, "When I first heard what had happened, I couldn't believe what I heard. But if nothing else, at least I can confirm that he made the decision to avoid vital organs…even if there was no way for him to know where those organs are."

"Well, you did mate with the Terror of the Skies. So your son must've inherited that evil."

Damn it Sparx! …wait. When did Sparx get here?

Spyro glared at Sparx with a ferocity that would make the Dark Master seem like a scared little puppy, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that," Spyro growled, "What did you say?"

Sparx was trembling in fear for several moments before replying, "I didn't mean anything, buddy," Sparx said, backing away, "I was just teasing like how I tease Cynder. I don't mean anything by it."

"Well, before you tease someone, be sure to think about what your saying before you say it," Alec said, "And before you even think about saying something, be sure to think about the possibility that maybe the situation is not right for joking. Because next time you mess up, after Spyro has his way with you, I'll come after you…assuming there's anything left for me."

"Well, the idea of Spyro 'having his way' with me is a disturbing enough thought as it is," Sparx said sarcastically. Alec and Spyro glared at Sparx again, "Sorry…not the time."

"Well, any other time, that would've been funny," Iggy said, getting the attention of the three, "Daddy, do you blame me for what happened?"

Spyro gave Iggy a nuzzle, "Honestly, I don't know what to think," Spyro said, "But I know you would never do something like this yourself. So I don't blame you."

"Can…can I go see Aurora?" Iggy asked.

"Like I told the others. It might not be a pretty sight," Alec said.

"We were just there," Sparx said, "I can confirm that it's not a pretty sight."

"I understand," Iggy said, "I just want to apologize for what I did."

"Aurora is unconscious, and we don't know when…or if she will wake up," Alec said, "But if you're sure, then yes, we can see her."

"Thank you." With that said, they all went to see Aurora again, "Sparx, do you really think I'm evil?" Iggy asked, "And do you really think mommy is evil?"

"Honestly, I never thought you were evil. When you first hatched, and you and your father bonded, thinking you would ever be evil would be like saying Ignitus was the Dark Master. There was just no chance of it being true."

Ignitus as the Dark Master…I should take note of that idea for an alternate universe fanfic idea.

"As for your mother, there was a time when I thought she was evil," Sparx said, "Actually, there were several stages. The first was when she was still under the Dark Master's corruption. So technically, she was evil. After that, when Gaul kidnapped your mother and your father went to save her, I thought he was crazy for going to save an evil dragoness. Then after we were freed from the crystal that had us in suspended animation, I saw how well your mother and father were able to work together, and even began to bond. But I was too stubborn and prideful at the time. So I still called her evil. But when we split up so your mother and father would go fight the Dark Master while I stayed behind, I made sure that your mother promised to protect your father."

"Sparx used to accuse your mother of being evil. But that dwindled down to just teasing her about it," Alec said, "But Sparx isn't the brightest dragonfly in the Dragon Realm…even though technically he does glow. So he doesn't realize that his teasing is hurtful. Sparx' teasing often will remind your mother about her past, how she was the Terror of the Skies, and how her childhood was taken away from her."

"Basically what Alec is saying is that Sparx is a brightly lit dimwit," Spyro said, getting a laugh out of Iggy.

After what had happened, it was good to see Iggy laugh again. It bothers me to see others upset. Especially an innocent little kid like Iggy.

"Later, maybe we should tell you and the others about the full story of when I first met your parents," Alec said.

"You already told me that they didn't know what you were at first. And that you went on an adventure to stop the Dark Master and save Mal," Iggy said, "What else is there to say?"

"There's allot that you don't know," Alec said, "Like how your parents and I teased Sparx. But I'll save that story to tell you, Fog, Vortex, and Aurora together."

"But how can you be sure Aurora will even make it through this?" Iggy asked.

"I don't," Alec said bluntly, "But thinking positive about it will send positive energy. The more people to think positively, the more positive energy is sent. In the Human Realm, it's sometimes referred to as the power of prayer."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Terrador had heard about what happened with Aurora. So he went to check on how she was. Her condition was not a good one. But she was alive. As Terrador was there, he also noticed the other dragoness laying on another bed. He got a good look at her and was surprised as what kind of dragon she was.

"Voltra, who is this dragoness here?" Terrador asked, pointing to the other dragoness.

"Her name is Flashwing," Voltra answered, "Cynder found her injured and brought her back here."

"Do you even realize what kind of dragon she is?" Terrador asked rhetorically, "She is a crystal dragon. Though they are often believed to be a cousin of earth dragons, they are from another land. They usually live high up on the mountain peaks."

"You seem to know allot about crystal dragons." Terrador and Voltra looked over to see that the dragoness was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" Voltra asked.

"Long enough to know that there's a hurt dragoness who was attacked by her brother," Flashwing said, "I came here looking for help. But I think that little girl is more important at the moment."

Terrador glanced at Voltra, giving him an unspoken instruction to take care of Aurora. Once Voltra went over to Aurora, Terrador continued with Flashwing, "You said you needed help," Terrador said, "But with what?"

"I don't even know if there's any point to looking anymore. I don't even know if he's even alive anymore," Flashwing said to herself.

"He?" Terrador repeated, "You have a friend?"

"His name is Drogen. I was helping him develop a new kind of armor for him," Flashwing said…

 **X ~ Flashback ~ X**

"Well, Drogen, with the voice synthesizer in that helmet, you'll finally be able to actually talk," Flashwing said, "And the rest of your armor will give you the ability of flight."

Drogen had put on the helmet. It was a two piece helmet, the main skull part, and the lower jaw part. It was designed to pick up on movements in the mouth, such as tongue positions and other movements. The sensors will take those movements and synthesize vocal speech.

"So Drogen, does it work?" Flashwing asked.

Drogen was nervous about this working. But he had to try at least, "Testing…testing…" Drogen said with a highly synthesized voice, "This is so exciting! Now I no longer will be mute!"

"The sound of that voice is something to get used to," Flashwing said, "But at least now you can speak for yourself."

"I'll have time to refine the voice synthesizer later. I'm just happy to be able to talk," Drogen said, "And with the wings, I'll be the first drake to be able to fly."

"And it wouldn't have been possible if that strange ghostly white dragon hadn't given us that bracelet four years ago," Flashwing said.

Suddenly a third dragon arrived, "Impressive work…for a drake," this new dragon said as we walked in uninvited, "And now that you're finished, we will be taking over this project." That's when a fourth dragon arrived…a ghostly white dragon.

Flashwing and Drogen was surprised at who they saw, "But…you're the one who…" Flashwing stuttered.

"Manipulated the two of you to do exactly what I wanted," the white dragon said, "X, get rid of the girl. We won't need her for my plans."

"You mean _our_ plans," X corrected.

"My mistake," the white dragon said half heartedly.

With that said, X created a shockwave that was painful for Flashwing. Paralyzed in pain, the white dragon threw her out of the lab.

With no way to get back into the lab, Flashwing left to find help.

 **X ~ End Flashback ~ X**

"…And I've been searching for help for two years," Flashwing said dejectedly.

"I know it's been a long time. But you found the help you need," Terrador said, "Admittedly, we are busy with taking care of Aurora at the moment. But once we are available, we will help you get your friend back."

"I do appreciate it," Flashwing said.

"I can understand why someone would need to make a voice synthesizer if they're mute," Terrador said, "But why would a dragon need to make himself a pair of wings? Was he crippled or something?"

"Drogen is not a dragon. He's a drake," Flashwing stated.

Hearing this news got Terrador's attention, "You said your lab was in the mountains," Terrador stated, "I can understand why you'd be there, since crystal dragons reside in the mountains. But why would a drake be in the mountains. Without flight, it can be hard to get around. That's why drakes are usually only found in the plains and desserts."

"Drogen comes from a tribe that rely on strength as their power," Flashwing said, "From his tribe, Drogen was the weakest. Basically, he was at the bottom of the food chain. And being mute didn't help either. However, he is very smart and was always into making gadgets. But being the weakest, he decided he had to leave. He went where none of the other drakes would come looking for him. The mountains. That's when I met him. I helped him out. And with time, we even became friends. With some help with another dragon, we got access to technology that could help Drogen make the armor he did. He developed armor that included a voice synthesizer in the helmet, and built in wings. This would help him prove that his brain power makes him the strongest in the tribe he came from."

"A drake being able to fly. I thought I'd never see the day," Terrador said, "Gaining the power of flight would certainly make your friend legendary among the drakes. And though I disagree with the idea of getting stronger just to prove a point, I won't question his beliefs."

"Drogen believes that if he goes back to his tribe with the technology he developed, he would be accepted as one of the strongest drakes in his tribe," Flashwing said, "But the point Drogen wants to make is that he became successful after he left his tribe. So he will show them what he's done, but leave again. He never really did believe in the survival of the fittest belief of his tribe."

"So…two years you've been searching for help?" Terrador asked.

"I know, it's pathetic," Flashwing said, lowering her head.

"On the contrary. I see it as you being a dedicated friend," Terrador said, "Even after two years, traveling as far as you had to find help, and not even knowing if it may be too late, you still looked."

* * *

 **And finally, the story about Flashwing comes out.**

 **Please R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 6~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Aurora will be recovering for a while," Voltra said to the others. Alec and Spyro had arrived with Iggy to check on Aurora, "But she will make a recovery."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Iggy asked.

"She may be out for a few days," Voltra said, "She lost allot of blood for starters. But I also need to keep her unconscious because of how bad the pain would be."

"How often would you have to check on her?" Alec asked.

"I check on her regularly. But I think I'll only need to check on her once an hour in her current condition," Voltra said, "Just out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Because I have a theory," Alec said, "Spyro, can you use dragon time while including others in the time warp?"

"I don't know. I've never tried before," Spyro admitted. Then Spyro began to realize what Alec was suggesting, "If you want me to use dragon time with Aurora, she won't experience time passing any faster."

"I'm aware of that," Alec said, "However, Aurora will be unconscious for a few days anyway. And it's not to speed up things for Aurora, but to speed up things for everyone else."

"There's still an issue. I may have been able to enhance by abilities since I was younger. But I still have my limits," Spyro said, "I can only hold the ability for about a half an hour."

"Is that half an hour how you experience it, or half an hour in real time?" Alec asked.

"Real time," Spyro said, "I experience time passing about five times slower while using dragon time."

"So for you, that's equal to two and a half hours," Alec said, "And since she only has to be checked on every hour, that would only be about…" Alec took a moment to do the math, "…twelve minutes in real time."

"I see what you're getting at," Spyro said, "But there's still the case of replenishing my energy. And if I'm taking someone else through dragon time…"

"That's where I may be able to help," Alec said, "You know how me and Mal have been able to develop working together with him focusing his elemental abilities through my life element to significantly increase the power?"

"Would that work with dragon time though?" Mal asked, "After all, dragon time technically isn't an elemental ability."

"It couldn't hurt to try though," Spyro said, "We still have a half hour until Voltra will check on Aurora again. Perhaps we can use that time to test if your theory is possible."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Spyro had headed outside to test Alec's theory. Spyro activated dragon time and attempted to bring Alec along for the ride. It was successful, though significantly lessened. Spyro could only hold dragon time for four minutes. Though for them, it was twelve minutes. Not only was the time lessened, but was also less potent. Instead of their perception being quintupled, it was lessened to only being tripled.

"This isn't going to work," Spyro said, "If my power is that less potent by taking two people into the time warp, taking a third would probably have no potency whatsoever."

"On your own perhaps," Alec said, "But this is where I come in. My life element, if it works with dragon time, would enhance the output. Once you get back your energy, let's try again. But this time, focusing your energy through my own."

"It would take a while to get back to one hundred percent," Spyro said, "And besides, I've never focused my ability through yours like you have with Mal."

"Well, do you have some energy to try an elemental attack?" Alec asked, "We can practice with a basic element."

Alec began to focus his life element through Spyro. Spyro shot a simple earth bullet. Or at least, that was what he intended. Spyro ended up shooting out a large boulder at a much higher speed than he expected.

"Well, it seems that I won't have to worry about you being able to focus your energy through me," Spyro said, shocked at how much more power he used, "And I think you were able to fill my dragon time energy a bit too."

"Then shall we try the dragon time then?" Alec asked.

Spyro agreed and they tried using dragon time again. This time, Spyro's dragon time was significantly increased. Alec timed it, keeping a watch he had on him and compared it to a clock he had set up. He had confirmed that the potency was ten times as usual. It took ten minutes just for a single minute to pass in real time. And they knew they could last at least fifteen minutes in real time, which was two and a half hours for them, because it was time for them to be getting back.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Alec's life element will help significantly," Spyro said, "Taking more people into the time warp will lessen the potency significantly. But Alec's assistance will help significantly too."

"I just finished Aurora's check up," Voltra said, "You can attempt your dragon time now. Just remember to stop after an hour for you."

Spyro nodded. Alec focused his energy through Spyro as he took the three of them into the time warp. Although the potency was lessened, an hour still only took ten minutes in real time. And that's still better than Spyro on his own. Once it was time, Spyro released the time warp.

"Has it been an hour for you already?" Cynder asked, "That was only ten minutes!"

"I was right. The potency was lessened," Spyro said, "With just me and Alec, an hour would've only been six minutes in real time."

"At this rate, Aurora will be ready to wake up in just a day," Voltra said, "Of course, I'm taking into consideration the time between dragon times when I do my checkup. But at this rate, you're gonna be keeping me on my toes."

"Well, at least you will have things to do," Alec said, "We had been sitting there for an entire hour. I could've watched an entire episode of Doctor Who…which coincidentally has to do with time travel."

"Who's Doctor Who?" Voltra asked.

"It's a TV show," Alec said, "It would probably take a while before I can get a cable connection here in the Dragon Realm. But I'm sure I could order it on Netflix and watch the DVD of it."

Once Voltra was finished checking on Aurora, Alec and Spyro used dragon time again. After about a day, or rather, five hours in real time, Voltra said he only had to check on Aurora every six hours, which would be just one hour in real time.

"Wait!" Iggy said, "Don't use dragon time again!"

"What's wrong Igg…" Spyro yawned before finishing his statement, "…ggy?"

"For starters, we haven't slept in nearly two days now," Alec said, "What would happen if one of us were to fall asleep in dragon time?"

"And also, Alec is struggling to keep up his ability going," Iggy said, "I thank you for helping daddy help my sister. But if you keep this up, you may kill yourself."

"Even if me killing myself wasn't an issue, I think your dad is done for the day," Alec said, motioning toward Spyro, who had fallen asleep next to Aurora's bed, "I think he's got the right idea. And giving him real time six hours, Voltra can rest too."

"You're ability to magnify one's ability is impressive," Flashwing said.

"Oh, you're the dragoness from the other day, aren't you?" Alec asked, "Wait…I mean earlier today. Flashwing, right?"

"Yeah. I guess for you, allot of time has passed," Flashwing said.

"Well, for us, it's only been a day helping Aurora," Alec said, "And for an entire day before that, we were in real time."

"I see. But you should do as the kid says," Flashwing said, "You should get some sleep."

"Good idea," Alec agreed. He then just lied down on the floor.

"I was thinking maybe…" Flashwing said. But realized Alec was already asleep.

"Help me get him onto a bed," Cynder said as she came over to him. With Flashwing's help, Cynder got Alec onto a bed.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So, Silver isn't even a dragon, but is from another realm and just takes on the form of a dragon?" Flashwing questioned, "I find it hard to believe that a creature from another realm can control the powers and body of a dragon as well as he does. Especially since his original form is that of a biped with no powers." It was late at night. But Flashwing couldn't sleep. She was lucky because Cynder's worry was keeping her up. So together, they could keep each other occupied until they could get to sleep…or morning comes. Which ever comes first.

Cynder had explained how Silver was from the Human Realm and wasn't really a dragon. It had gotten to a point where even the guardians explain about the Human Realm to others. But certain details, like where the portal was, was restricted to a need to know basis, which is why Cynder referred to Alec as Silver. That and Alec just liked the name Silver in general.

It was in fact one of Shard's first ideas as acting guardian of ice to develop the 'need to know' agreement. There was certain knowledge that would only be kept on a need to know basis. But general knowledge would be publicly known. However as agreed, Alec has final say in how the portal is used.

"Well for starters, he's had six years to perfect the use of that body. Even though he's not in the Dragon Realm all the time, he's here often. He even teaches a class about the Human Realm," Cynder explained, "Second, he didn't start off well. Because of his inexperience, he didn't now how to stop flying and ended up flying at full speed into the Warfang wall. When he comes to the Dragon Realm, his physiology is completely altered to that of a dragon, including having a dragon's brain. So he has access to anything a dragon would know by nature."

"I just have one question," Flashwing wondered, "How did Silver come to the Dragon Realm if he comes from a realm that doesn't have magic to be able to develop a portal between realms?"

"It's complicated," Cynder said, "But generally, his technology was able to do what our magic could do. In fact, the technology for all this medical equipment originally came from the Human Realm."

"I don't mean to interrupt anything," Voltra said as he came up to them, "But I just checked on Aurora. And it seems that she's a fast healer. Perhaps while Alec was helping Spyro's dragon time with his life element, maybe some of the life element was transferred to Aurora."

"And coupled with the dragon time, the life element accelerated her recovery?" Flashwing theorized, "And didn't you say his name was Silver?"

"His human name is Alec," Cynder said, "But when he came to the Dragon Realm as a dragon, he adopted the name of Silver."

"And your theory may be right," Voltra said, "However, the dragon time may not have anything to do with it. The life element on it's own may have accelerated Aurora's recovery. But I believe she'll be ready to be woken up some time tomorrow."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Fog had been woken up by a stomach ache. She went to find Cynder to sleep with her. That's when she heard voices in the other room. One of the voices was Cynder's. She listened in for a few minutes.

"The life element on it's own may have accelerated Aurora's recovery," Voltra said, "But I believe she'll be ready to be woken up some time tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Cynder said, "And I'm sure Iggy will be happy to hear that as well."

"Cynder, I think we have a visitor," Flashwing said, motioning toward Fog, who was standing in the door.

"Fog, what are you doing up this late?" Cynder asked.

"I had a stomach ache and wanted to sleep with you," Fog said innocently, "I'm glad to hear that Aurora will be okay."

"Well, come over here and lie down next to me," Cynder said, patting the cushion next to her. Fog went over next to Cynder and almost instantly fell asleep.

"You really are a good mother," Flashwing said.

"Yeah…wait, no. Fog isn't my daughter," Cynder said awkwardly, "There was this whole thing about her being my clone. We just took her in so that she could be raised in the right environment."

"A clone?" Flashwing questioned, "I'm surprised that a clone could survive. Normally, clones are genetically unstable."

"Well, by an accident with Alec's technology, she's no longer a clone," Cynder said, "I mean, by the Human Realm's rules, she is still my clone, since she was created from my genetic structure. But she's no longer a carbon copy of me."

"That still isn't too reassuring," Flashwing said, "Was she the product of a male and a female?"

"No, not really," Cynder said, "She was basically grown in a test tube."

"And it's because of that that her genetic structure isn't as strong as it should be," Flashwing said, "She was asexually conceived. And that's using the term conceived loosely. Even though she came from your DNA, which is genetically female, without the genetic makeup of both a male and a female, she is by definition genderless. And creatures that are asexually conceived have a much weaker genetic structure. Fog will probably be more prone to genetic irregularities."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The next morning, Flame was up and on his way to intentionally run into Ember, who was on her way to guardian training as usual. And as expected, Ember and Sienna ran into Flame.

"Oh, hi Flame," Ember said, "Are you on your way to someplace specific?" Flame didn't answer. In fact both Flame and Sienna were shocked. Ember had remembered Flame's name. Then Ember lowered her head in shame, "I did it again, didn't I? I called you the wrong name."

"Huh? Oh, no. That's not it at all," Flame said, reassuring Ember, "You actually got my name right. That's why I was surprised. It's the first time you got my name without Sienna or someone else having to remind you."

"He's right, Ember," Sienna agreed, "If anything, you should be proud of yourself."

Ember lifted her head. She had remembered his name. And for her, that was something to be proud of. But not only that, it seemed that the name 'Flame' had latched onto her long term memory. But that wasn't all. She realized that other than his name, the past couple of years with Flame stuck with her. With everything else that had slipped past her memory, Flame stuck.

And another thing, Ember's memory told her that every time they meet while she was on her way to or coming from training, Flame ran into them, even though he claimed he never had to be anywhere…unless classes were involved.

"We always seem to run into each other," Ember stated, "I'm beginning to think this isn't just an accident."

"Oh, well, we just happen to cross paths, that's all," Flame said nervously, "I mean, it's not like I plan to run into you all the time just to have a reason to talk or anything. I should probably let you be on your way." With that said, Flame quickly left.

Ember was confused at what just happened. This wasn't like their previous meetings. When she mentioned it being on purpose, Flame became awkward and defensive. It was strange behavior for him…but she also thought it was kinda cute. She didn't know why she thought it was cute, she just did.

After Flame had left, Ember and Sienna headed on their way to guardian training.

* * *

 **It seems with Alec's help, Spyro managed to speed up Aurora's recovery. Well, that's how others perceive it. You know the term 'time flies when you're having fun'? Well let's just say that Alec and Spyro were _really_ bored.**

 **And Ember remembered Flame's name!**

 **Please R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 7~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Everyone was around Aurora, waiting for her to wake up. Thanks to Alec and Spyro, Aurora's recovery has accelerated. Although Alec and Spyro experienced her recovery taking allot longer, Aurora's accelerated recovery was an unexpected side affect, though not unwelcome.

"Quarry's here," Alec stated.

Spyro looked around and didn't see him, "What are you talking about? Quarry isn't…" Quarry suddenly arrived at the infirmary, "…Oh."

"Instructor Silver, may I speak with you?" Quarry asked, "In private?"

"Sure," Alec said simply.

I had just woken up. It normally wouldn't be a big issue…if it weren't for the fact that I'm still tired…and it's the middle of the day. Yeah, that trick I used with Spyro's dragon time really took it out of me.

Alec had gone with Quarry into the other room to talk in private, "Instructor Silver…I mean Silver…" Quarry said, realizing that they weren't in class, "…I mean Alec…"

"If it's easier for you, just refer to me as Silver," Alec said, "But when you become a guardian, I will no longer be your instructor. And you'll have to remember that my name is Alec at some point. But there's plenty of time for that."

"Actually, I'm here because of my guardian training," Quarry said, "Master Terrador gave me a challenge. I've been given a week to come up with my own fighting style that isn't just brute force. He suggested that I ask others for help to develop my style. And I'm asking you."

"Is there a specific reason why you're asking me?" Alec asked, "And is there a specific reason why you had to say this in private?"

"I know that you're the most likely to be unbiased. At least that's what I think," Quarry explained, "And it's that unbiased thinking that let's me trust you that you won't tell anyone. Especially Shard."

I would've asked why he didn't want to tell Shard. But before I could, he told me.

"Part of the challenge is to come up with a style that I can use to beat Shard with. And not just as a fluke," Quarry explained, "And about the week to practice, he said that yesterday. So now it's only six days to practice. And part of the challenge was if I don't pass, my guardian training will be discontinued."

Honestly, that's a bit harsh.

"I'll help you…on one condition," Alec said, "Well, technically it's two conditions. The first is that Mal can help me. Second, you let Terrador know who's helping you."

"Can I tell him after the training is done?" Quarry said.

"As long as you agree to letting Mal help, then yes," Alec said.

"Deal," Quarry agreed, "Can we get to training later today?"

"I don't see why not," Alec said, "After Aurora wakes up, I'll spend a little time with them. But after that, we can start training."

"Voltra is going to wake Aurora up!" Cynder called out.

How's that for convenience?

"Do you want to come and see Aurora?" Alec asked.

"I'm here, so why not," Quarry said.

The group then watched to see Aurora wake up.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Ember was with Sienna as they were on their way back from guardian training. However, they decided to take a turn to see how Aurora was doing. And Flame didn't know this.

Flame was waiting at his usual spot to 'bump into' Ember again. However, Ember never came by. As he waited, Volteer did come by.

"Why hello, young Flame," Volteer said, "What are you doing standing here?"

"I'm waiting for Ember," Flame said, "I always try to meet up with Ember when she's going to and coming from her guardian training."

"Well, Sienna said that they were going to check on Aurora in the infirmary," Volteer said, "Of course Ember had forgotten and had no idea what Sienna was talking about."

"Volteer, can I ask you something?" Flame asked, receiving a nod from the electric guardian, "How do you get a dragoness to notice you and tell her that you…'like' her?"

Volteer realized what Flame was saying and nodded, "I figure the best way to tell her you 'like' her is to simply tell her you 'like' her," Volteer said, "Of course you have to be sure she shares your feelings."

"But what if I make a fool of myself and ruin trying to tell her I 'like' her?" Flame asked.

"If she 'likes' you the same way you 'like' her, one mistake won't make a difference," Volteer said, "By the way, can I assume when you say 'like', you mean 'love'?"

"…yes…"

"If you're nervous about just telling her, then show her how you feel in another way," Volteer said, "Come on. Let's go meet up with her at the infirmary."

Volteer then lead Flame to the infirmary to see Aurora, as well as Ember.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Aurora was beginning to stir as she began to regain consciousness. As she opened up her eyes, she saw that everyone was around her. She then realized that she was in the infirmary. She was still a bit groggy, but she remembered what happened. Iggy had woken up from a nightmare and attacked, still in the mindset of the nightmare.

"My baby!" Aurora heard her mother call, "Thank the ancestors you're awake!" Cynder then embraced her daughter.

As Cynder hugged Aurora, Aurora could feel a throbbing sensation on her side. It was then that she realized that her body was mostly numb from pain killers. Aurora knew that if she wasn't on pain killers, she'd be in agonizing pain right now.

"Mommeh…is Igg' okay?" Aurora asked, her words slurring from the combination of grogginess and numbness.

Iggy then walked up to Aurora with his head held low. Iggy's shame prevented him from looking his sister in the eye, "I'm sorry," Iggy said, "I almost killed you. If Alec wasn't at the right place at the right time, you'd be dead right now…"

Aurora noticed the tears in Iggy's eyes, "I kno it wa'n't you faut," Aurora slurred, "I kno you neveh hut meh on popus." To everyone else, Aurora's words were hard to understand. But Iggy's ability allowed him to understand what Aurora was trying to say. "Igg', aw you ukeh?"

For a few moments, Iggy was silent. But suddenly, Iggy hugged Aurora tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Iggy exclaimed, no longer holding back his tears. Iggy was crying tears of sorrow as well as tears of joy.

"Ah beh ukeh," Aurora slurred. She tried to hug Iggy back. But her numb body made it difficult. First of all, she couldn't really feel her movements. Second, she couldn't feel the edge of the bed she was on, causing her to fall off. And finally, because of her numb body, she couldn't really get herself back up. Aurora felt awkward about her situation. She could barely talk; she could barely get herself up off the floor; she couldn't even feel when others hugged her. The only thing she could definitely be aware of was the throbbing lack of pain.

"You're body will probably be numb for about another hour or so," Voltra said, "But I will warn you that when the numbness subsides, you will feel the pain. I just want to be sure you know of that."

"Es lung es ah cen fell," Aurora said, "Fellin da thobbin widout fellin da pen is ucomfabo."

"Can anyone understand what Aurora is saying?" Vortex asked.

When I realized that Aurora would be okay…save for her slurring her words, I went with Quarry to the training dojo.

As Alec left with Quarry, Flame went up to Ember to try to show her how he felt about her.

"Uh, Ember," Flame said, getting the pink dragoness' attention, "All those times I ran into you in the hallway on the way to your training, those weren't just accidents. I intentionally ran into you for a reason to talk to you."

"But why would you make an excuse to talk to me?" Ember asked, "Why don't you just come to talk to me?"

"Well…it's hard to explain," Flame said. Actually it was easy to explain. He loved her. But he didn't know how to say it. His nerves prevented him from telling her, afraid that she doesn't feel the same, "I…well…"

Before Flame could think of the words, he instead just acted on impulse. Flame had suddenly kissed Ember passionately. Sienna, who was with them, was surprised at this sudden act. After a long few moments, Flame released the kiss.

Flame saw that Ember had a shocked expression on her reddened face. When she didn't try to react, Flame feared the worse, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Flame said as he looked away in shame, "I should've known you didn't feel the same way as I do for you."

"Ember?" Sienna asked, "Are you okay?" With that said, Ember suddenly feinted.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Quarry were in the training dojo to figure a way to find Quarry his own fighting style, "So Quarry, let's start with the basics," Alec said, "What do you know?"

"As you said, I know the basics," Quarry said, "Earth shots, stone shell shield, earth wall…you know, the basics."

"What about general melee attacks?" Alec asked, "You know, non-elemental attacks."

"Other than how strong I am physically in general, there's nothing special about my abilities," Quarry said.

"Have you ever tried combining your elemental abilities with melee attacks?" Alec asked, "For example, perhaps using the earth element to create a large claw to cover your own, creating a more affective weapon."

"I've never tried that," Quarry admitted, "Will it help me develop my own style?"

"Well, it's a basic idea. Perhaps you could implement other ideas in the same way," Alec pointed out, "However, using elemental abilities for melee attacks is only a stepping stone. You will have to develop your own style of fighting."

Quarry tried Alec's suggestion. He pounded the earth below him to break up a few pieces. Then he put his paw in and used his element to wrap the broken earth around his paw. When he pulled his paw out…it was just a big pile of rocks.

"I guess making stone claws is out of the question," Quarry said unenthusiastically.

"Well, practice makes perfect. And besides, that was just a suggestion. You have to come up with your own style," Alec pointed out.

When I saw that he could cover his body in stone, that gave me an idea…okay, technically it's an idea that was taken from Naruto. But Quarry doesn't have to know that.

"How about you try covering your body in stone to create a type of armor?" Alec suggested, "Try and modify the stone shell technique. But instead of making yourself a boulder, make it more like armor."

"If I couldn't make a stone claw, what makes you think I can cover my body?" Quarry asked.

"As I said. Practice makes perfect," Alec replied.

Quarry tried Alec's suggestion. He began to create his stone shell. However, instead of making a round boulder, he tried to make the shell hug his body.

I suppose it's okay for a first try. Quarry ended up looking like he had a bunch of rocks glued to his body. But it was a start.

"The more you practice, the better you'll get at this," Alec said, "What you have right now looks heavy and would hinder your movements."

"I'm strong enough. The weight won't be an issue," Quarry said, "But yeah, it's hard for me to move like this."

"We can work on that at another point," Alec said, "Now there's just the little matter of coming up with your own style of fighting."

"What if I don't learn a new style by the time I've been allowed?" Quarry asked.

"Don't think in terms of what if you don't. Think in terms of what if you do," Alec said, "The worse thing you can do is think negatively. If you think negatively, your actions will begin to reflect that negativity. The negativity will bring out worry, and in turn will cause you to make mistakes. If you think positively, you'll be more likely to be encouraged. So the question that should be asked isn't 'what if you don't learn a new style in time'. The question should be 'what if you do learn your own style'."

"I guess I haven't really thought about it like that before," Quarry said.

"You are stronger than Shard, but he defeats you because of his tactical skills," Alec said, "If you learned your own tactical skills, combined with your strength, who do you think will win?" This got a smile out of Quarry. "You've constantly been trying to live up to your uncle's potential. Or at least measure up to him. If you created your own style and defeat Shard, how do you think you will measure up to your uncle then?"

"Do you really think I could be strong enough to defeat my uncle Terrador in a match?" Quarry asked.

"I see it as a possibility," Alec said, "Shard has shown that it's possible to defeat someone who's stronger than him."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After a little while, Ember was waking up, "Uh…what happened?" Ember groaned.

"You feinted," Voltra said simply, "I've also noticed that you're a little flushed and you seem a little warm."

"Oh…I guess I must be coming down with something then," Ember said nervously, "And a fever would explain the hallucination I had."

"Hallucination?" Sienna questioned.

"I hallucinated that Flame kissed me," Ember said.

"Ember, that wasn't a hallucination," Sienna said, "Flame did kiss you."

"And boy did he," Ember said in a daze before snapping out of it, "Wait, that was real?! I…I…I gotta go!" Ember then got up and an out of the room as fast as she could.

"It's cute to see young dragons when they don't realize they're in love," Voltra said with a grin after Ember left.

"Why would you lie and say she was sick?" Sienna questioned.

"I never said she was sick," Voltra pointed out, "I said she was a little flushed and felt warm. But I never said sick."

"But you just said-"

"It was the shock from Flame kissing her that caused her to act how she did," Volteer stepped in, "The shock caused her to feint. And then after waking up, the realization that it was real caused her heart to race, causing the reddening in the face from increased blood flow, which caused an increase in body temperature, and high energy from the increased heart rate that could seem like a panic attack."

"But there were no signs before now that she even liked Flame," Sienna said, "Except for the fact that he is one of the only dragons that has managed to stick in her memory. And that even though Ember thinks she's running late, she will still stop and talk with Flame. But if she's in love, then why didn't you just tell her she's in love?"

"Because that would defeat the purpose," Voltra said, "Sure, you'll still react and feel the same whether you know you're in love or not. But when you know, there's no mystery. And with no mystery, there's no exploration of her feelings. So by not knowing, how she feels when she realizes what she feels will feel that much more satisfying." Voltra then grinned a little, "And besides. It's fun to see people act when they don't know that they're in love."

"So you find amusement in her suffering," Sienna said flatly.

"Not really. After all, is it really suffering if it's love?" Volteer asked, "I mean, I suppose it could be suffering if the one you love doesn't love you back. But that's not the case here."

"But what about Flame?" Sienna questioned, "He left earlier thinking that Ember didn't return his feelings for her. By definition, she's suffering because of what he doesn't know. I've gotta go find him and tell him-"

"Telling him would also defeat the purpose," Voltra said, "In fact, because of the fact that Flame is disappointed about what he thinks, when Ember realizes how she feels about Flame and goes to him and tells him, his spirits will be lifted that much more."

"Is this all some sick game to you?" Sienna growled.

"Not at all," Voltra said, "It's just that it's best to let events play out on their own. Love is more successful if the dragons realize how they feel for themselves. If anyone were to play match-maker, the chemistry won't be as built up as some may believe. Allowing them to experience these emotions on their own without our intervening will allow them to learn and grow."

"Generally, being told the truth isn't as affective as experiencing the truth," Volteer said, "If you tell a hatchling that fire is hot, they won't know how hot it is or that it would hurt. It's not until that hatchling touches the fire and gets hurt that they truly learn not to touch it."

"So basically, we have to let Flame and Ember 'touch the fire' for themselves?" Sienna asked.

"Now you're getting it," Volteer said.

* * *

 **Well…that's one way for Flame to show how he feels about Ember.**

 **Aurora is awake and okay! Well, she was awake. She will be okay…once the feeling returns to her body…specifically her mouth.**

 **And then there's Voltra enjoying watching Ember not know that she loves Flame. But as Voltra said, experience is more affective than just being told.**

 **Please R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 8~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It has been two days since I started helping Quarry. Aurora was back up and on her feet…er…paws. You'd think after nine years, I would learn the differences in terminology. Anyway, Aurora was doing fine. She still shouldn't overexert herself though. And she's still a bit sore.

As for Quarry's progress…well…there isn't any.

"I've got four days left until I can come up with my own technique, and I still have nothing," Quarry said dejectedly, "Alec, do you have any ideas?"

"The only thing I can possibly think of is the idea of thinking outside the box," Alec said, getting Quarry's attention, "What if we don't focus on an attacking technique specifically, but something else?"

"Something else? Like what?"

"Do you know anything that you can do with elements?" Alec asked, "At this point it doesn't matter if it's an attack or what."

"The only thing I can think of is a little magic trick that my mom taught me," Quarry said, "But I don't see how that would help."

"What kind of magic trick?" Alec asked.

"Do you have something small I can borrow?" Quarry asked, "Maybe a small ball or something?"

Alec took a moment to focus his life element. It wasn't much, but he was able to create a ball of moss, "Will this do?"

"That's fine," Quarry said. Then he created three bowls using rocks.

I was curious as to what Quarry was about to do, I could sense him building up his elemental energy. Then he began his little show.

Quarry put the moss ball on the floor and put one of the cups over the ball. He then stacked the cups on top of each other. Then he lifted them all at once to reveal that the ball was gone. Alec focused on the top cup as Quarry lifted up the top cup to reveal the ball. Quarry then put the ball back on top of the two cups and put the third cup over it. He lifted the top cup to reveal that the ball was gone again, Alec focused on the bottom cup as Quarry lifted up the bottom cup to reveal the ball. He then put the cups upside down in a row. He then put the ball under the left cup. He lifted up the cup to reveal that the ball was gone.

Before Quarry could continue, Alec lifted up the middle cup to reveal that the ball was there.

"How did you know-"

"I was using my ability to sense what was happening," Alec interrupted, "When you covered the ball, I sensed you enveloping the ball in a…a bubble of earth elemental energy. Then pushing the ball through the cups. And when they were in a row, I sensed you pushing the ball through the floor itself."

"You're senses could sense all of that?" Quarry asked.

"Well, I kept my focus on the ball. I sensed it being pushed through any earth-type objects," Alec said, "And I sensed your elemental energy as well. But my point is that I have a possible idea for you."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Fog's condition had worsened. Just a few days ago, she was just feeling tired. But now, she was feeling sick. And this wasn't just a normal sickness. She wasn't responding to any medical treatments. And what was disturbing was that Fog's condition was beginning to resemble that of when she was in the Human Realm.

However, Iggy could see more into Fog's condition.

Aurora came in to see how Fog was feeling. Iggy, who was already in there, had left. Ever since their incident, Iggy had been feeling uncomfortable around Aurora.

Aurora watched as his brother walked out, "How are you feeling, Fog?" Aurora asked.

"Okay, I guess," Fog lied. In truth, she felt horrible. Aurora knew this, but chose not to call her out on her bluff.

"Do you need anything?" Aurora asked.

"Maybe another ice pack," Fog said, "This one is losing it's freeze."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Aurora said. She then went to get a new ice pack.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Cynder were in the Human Realm now. Alec had finished his session with Quarry, allowing him to figure out a new technique. But because of Fog's worsening condition, Alec had to think of something.

"Do you think this will work?" Cynder asked.

"Really, all we can do is hope," Alec said.

I had come up with the idea of actually growing Fog a new body. Hopefully it won't be necessary. But if her condition is related to her being a clone, it's possible that this may be the only option. Growing a new body would take a while. But I could use my life element to transfer Fog's life force into the new body if the time comes.

"How long do you think growing a new body will take?" Cynder asked.

"I've never tried it before, so I don't know for sure," Alec said, "But considering the growth rate, I'd say about three weeks."

"What if Fog doesn't make it for three weeks?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know if it would work, considering I've never done it before," Alec said, "But I do have a theoretical idea. But let's not consider that until the theoretical time comes."

"I guess you have a point," Cynder said, "Would your idea work?"

"As I already said, I've never tried anything like it. So I have no idea," Alec said, "But at least it's a theoretical possibility."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Iggy had gone to the training dojo. He couldn't explain it, but he felt his aggression building up and needed to release some steam. He had set up some dummies to start.

After about an hour, Iggy still had pent up energy. But considering the damage he had caused, it seemed that the dojo needed to rest. And though the aggression hadn't left, he needed to rest too.

Suddenly, Iggy heard something. It sounded like it came from outside, off in the distance. At that moment, his aggression took second place to his curiosity. Iggy left to see what was going on.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Shard was in the library, studying to be a guardian. He was becoming concerned about Iggy's actions lately. And the crashing and banging wasn't helping his concern.

Finally, it sounded like Iggy was calming down. But that was when he heard something else. This wasn't from the dojo. It came from somewhere outside. Normally, Shard would've let something like this pass, since it sounded far enough that it wouldn't be an issue. But his instincts told him he had to protect. Something wasn't right.

As Shard headed out to check on what made that sound, he ran into Iggy, who was also going to check on what made that sound.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro was out taking Flashwing for a tour of Warfang. As they were passing the main gate however, they suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a fiery wind. At that moment, they heard something shooting, followed by the gate exploding.

"What was that?!" Flashwing exclaimed.

"Someone who's gonna regret causing trouble here!" Spyro growled as he and Flashwing headed toward the now broken down wall. When the dust cleared, Spyro saw a dragon wearing strange armor that covered his wings and most of his back, "Alright, buddy! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?!"

Flashwing however recognized who it was, "Drogen?" Flashwing said, "You're okay!" Flashwing then ran over to hug her friend. However, Drogen whipped his tail around and smacked Flashwing out of the way.

"I am Drobot," Drogen said with a highly synthesized voice.

"Drogen?" Spyro questioned, "You mean this is the dragon who was taken captive?"

"Blink and destroy," Drobot said before shooting lasers from the eye pieces of his helmet.

"Drogen, what are you doing?" Flashwing asked before a laser skimmed by her cheek.

"That's no longer the dragon you think he is," Iggy said as he arrived on the scene with Shard, "The technology in that helmet is controlling him."

"I've been studying about a more advanced technique that I've been wanting to try out," Shard said, "However, I'm gonna have to build up the energy."

"Don't worry. I'll give you the time you need," Spyro said, "Assuming he'll still be here by the time you've finished gathering energy." Spyro then flew up into the air before encasing himself in a shell of earth, using the weight to attempt to crush Drobot. However, jets on his wings allowed Drobot to get out of the way quickly enough to avoid the attack.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Flashwing exclaimed, "He's still my friend!"

"Whether he's your friend or not, he's not in control of his own actions, as Iggy pointed out," Shard explained to Flashwing, "The only way to stop him may be to incapacitate him. I'm sure he'd understand why we would have to injure him." Shard then noticed the look of worry on the crystal dragoness' face, "However, we will use incapacitation as a last resort."

Spyro attempted to use his electricity to create an electric shell, ensuring that Drobot couldn't physically attack. The shell even neutralized his lasers. However, Drobot still had a few tricks up his armored sleeves. Drobot shot out a gear, spinning it like a buzz saw. Spyro's shell did the opposite of what it was intended for. It created an electromagnet that attracted the buzz saw gear toward him. And once it touched the electro shell, it became electrically charged. When the buzz saw gear made contact, Spyro was sent flying in the opposite direction.

"DADDY!" Iggy called out. Seeing his father get hurt how he did fueled his aggression as he suddenly attacked. Iggy then attacked Drobot, his built up elemental energy beginning to seep out of his body, specifically from his eyes and paws. As Iggy charged at his father's attacker, Drobot retaliated with shooting more buzz saw gears at Iggy. Iggy didn't even attempt to dodge the gears. Instead, when the gears made contact, instead of injuring him, Iggy vaporized into a shadowy vapor. The black vapor quickly moved behind Drobot where it reformed, back into Iggy, where he attacked from behind. This caught Drobot off guard. When Drobot attempted to retaliate again, Iggy vaporized again, where he flew up into the sky. Then Iggy reformed in mid-air, where he rocketed down to the ground. As Iggy dropped like a shooting star, tendrils of shadow energy swirled around him. Iggy then struck down on Drobot, causing considerable damage.

"I'll be back," Drobot said before escaping the scene.

Shard had stopped his attempt at building energy for his attack, "It seems that Iggy managed to succeed in what I was attempting to do," Shard said.

"And what is that?" Flashwing asked.

"Later. Right now let's help Spyro," Shard said as he went to check on how Spyro was.

Spyro, had seen his son fighting Drobot. And not only that, but he managed to win the battle on his own. And though he was glad that Iggy was okay, he was concerned. He'd never seen his son acting that aggressive before.

"It's impressive that your son could pull off an elemental surge at such a young age," Shard said to Spyro, "I was taking time to build up energy for an elemental surge. But your son just managed it as if it were nothing."

"What's an elemental surge?" Spyro groaned as he got to his paws.

"You could say it's like the reverse of an elemental fury attack," Shard said, "Where an elemental fury can be described as an explosion of elemental energy, an elemental surge would probably be described as an implosion of elemental energy. Instead of releasing the energy, the energy is held in with an elemental surge, temporarily causing enhanced physical and elemental abilities. More advance elemental surge abilities can cause alterations to the physical appearance and even composition itself."

Once Spyro was back on his paws, he went over to his son, who was unconscious, "Is he okay?" Spyro asked.

"He'll be fine. Like a fury attack, a surge attack uses up allot of energy," Shard explained, "And considering how young your son is, the elemental surge was most likely that much more taxing on his body. He'll be out for a few hours. But all he needs is rest."

Spyro lifted Iggy onto his back to carry him, "Flashwing, are you ready?" Spyro called. When he looked towards Flashwing, he saw that she was still looking in the direction that Drobot had left, "Are you okay, Flashwing?"

"Drogen, what happened to you?" Flashwing asked to noone, "What have they done to you?"

"Flashwing?" Spyro called again. This time, Flashwing turned and followed Spyro and Shard as they headed back toward the temple.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

My experiment with growing Fog a new body was in progress. But I didn't have to be there to watch. Sure, I'd have to keep tabs on it once in a while. But that's not a problem. So I went with Cynder back to the Dragon Realm.

Cynder and Alec were back to take care of Fog for a little while. They knew that Spyro had taken Flashwing for a tour of Warfang. Cynder felt a little iffy about the idea of Spyro being with another dragoness. But she trusted Spyro, and trusted Flashwing to respect that he was taken. So they just waited there for them.

However, they weren't sure were Iggy had gone to. And then Alec sensed something, "There's trouble," Alec said bluntly, "No wait, there was trouble. But it had been taken care of…for now."

"But that's good, right?" Cynder asked, "It means that the trouble is gone."

"Something didn't feel right though," Alec said, "By the way, Spyro, Flashwing, Iggy, and Shard are here." With that said, the four dragons arrived, signs of a struggle apparent.

Cynder then noticed Iggy unconscious, "IGGY!" Cynder exclaimed in worry.

"Don't worry. Iggy's fine," Shard said, "He's just tired."

"Actually, you would've been proud of him," Spyro said, "He was able to defeat a dragon that I couldn't. It was a little scary seeing him that aggressive. But impressive nonetheless."

"Iggy was able to pull off an elemental surge," Shard said, "And that's why he's exhausted. It takes allot of energy to pull something like that off."

An elemental what?

"Who attacked you?" Cynder asked. She then noticed Flashwing lowering her head in disappointment.

"It was Flashwing's friend that we agreed to help her find," Spyro said, "Apparently he's being controlled somehow."

"Drogen said that his name is Drobot," Flashwing said, "What could've happened?"

I could sense that Iggy was distressed about something, even while in his unconscious state. I'm beginning to think this is something to take notice of.

* * *

 **It seems Quarry may have learned a new fighting technique. But what is it? And what's wrong with Fog…again? And what's this about making her a new body?**

 **Iggy had won the battle with an impressive display of an elemental surge technique. But what is this act of aggression about? Seriously, Drobot was able to defeat Spyro as if he was nothing. And then Iggy pulls off an elemental surge (the idea for the elemental surge coming from Legacy of Legends) and chase Drobot away.**

 **Please R &R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 9~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So Iggy was able to pull off an elemental surge?" Quarry asked Alec as they resumed their training, "Not only does Shard get better than me, but now I'm surpassed by a six year old?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Shard was still building up his energy for an elemental surge," Alec explained, "Whereas Iggy managed to just pull it off without a second thought. So technically, Iggy surpassed even Shard in that department. I wasn't there myself to witness it. But I'm told it was an impressive feat."

"Why would that make me feel any better?" Quarry asked.

"I've looked into it. And having to build up energy for an elemental surge is not common," Alec explained, "So either he's still inexperienced with elemental surges, or what he had in mind was allot more powerful. And to be able to do an elemental surge so powerful that you have to build up energy requires allot more experience than he has. Even with how good Shard is with his elemental abilities, it's not enough experience."

"Well, I guess I can feel okay with the knowledge of Shard being one-upped by a six year old," Quarry said, "As for my practice, I use allot of energy. But I think my new technique will be successful."

"Do you think you're ready to show your uncle what you've learned?" Alec asked.

"But it hadn't been a full week," Quarry countered.

"Well, if you insist on spending the rest of the time practicing, I'm sure that will still be allowed," Alec said, "But I believe Terrador said to develop your own technique within a week. And that has been done. Sure, the technique can be refined and perfected later. But you've achieved your goal, haven't you?"

"I think I understand what your saying," Quarry said, "I passed the conditions that Terrador set for me, so I can go to him early."

"Exactly," Alec said, "And I'll be there with you."

Quarry nodded. And the two headed off to see Terrador.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Flashwing was sitting outside on the temple grounds just staring into the sky. Cynder was keeping an eye on her while not disturbing her, "She must really love Drogen," Cynder said to no one.

"She cares about him. But it's not love." Surprised by hearing someone behind her, Cynder turned around to see Iggy, was now awake sooner than expected, "She thinks of him like a brother. She loves him, but not in that wa…" Iggy was cut off by a yawn.

"Iggy! After what you did earlier, you should be resting," Cynder said to Iggy.

"It figures. The one time I feel like I need to sleep for a week is the one time I can't sleep," Iggy said in an irritated tone, "I just need rest. It's not like I have to be asleep though."

"But if you need to rest, why did you put the energy to come out here?" Cynder asked.

"I thought that maybe she would feel a little better to know that her friend doesn't know what's happening," Iggy said, "And besides, what better way to rest than to be outside on a peaceful day like this?"

"How can you consider this a peaceful day when you and your father were just attacked?" Cynder asked.

"If you weren't told there was an attack, would you know?" Iggy asked, pointing out how calm and beautiful of a day it was.

"I see your…" Cynder paused when she saw her son laying in the grass fast asleep. Cynder smiled as she saw how peacefully Iggy was sleeping. It was a comforting change from his recent aggressive behavior.

Seeing that Iggy would be okay where he was, Cynder went over to Flashwing, "Hey, Flashwing. Are you okay?" Cynder asked in a gentle motherly tone.

Flashwing, was snapped back to reality from Cynder's voice, "Yeah, I'll be okay," Flashwing said, "I'm just worried about Drogen."

"I just heard from Iggy that Drogen isn't even aware of what's happening," Cynder said, "He thought that might help give you a little comfort."

Flashwing looked back to see the young dragon sleeping in the grass, "How could he know something like that?"

"It's hard to explain," Cynder said, "But he has this ability to…know things about others when he sees them. When he was younger, he thought there was something bad about his ability."

"He was different. Maybe he was afraid of his unique ability because nobody else had that ability," Flashwing said.

"His fear of his ability comes from what he senses from it using that ability," Cynder explained, "Maybe he's afraid of it because perhaps it stems from my dark powers."

"He seems so different from the dragon I saw earlier," Flashwing said as he looked at Iggy, "He seems so peaceful."

"That's how he usually is," Cynder explained, "A peace loving dragon. But recently, he's been acting aggressive for some reason. The other day, he woke up from a nightmare and nearly killed his own sister."

"How sure are you that Iggy isn't just a good judge of character?" Flashwing asked.

"He said that you think of your friend like a brother, and that's why you're so worried about him now," Cynder said, "You love him like a sister would love her brother. But you don't have any romantic feelings for him. I originally thought that you did love him until Iggy corrected me."

"That certainly is too much detail to be just a good guess," Flashwing said, "I mean, I suppose it could be a great guess. But I think I'm convinced that his ability is what you say it is. How do you feel about that silver dragon?"

Cynder was surprised about the sudden change in topic, "You mean Alec?" Cynder asked, receiving a nod from Cynder, "He's a good friend that I knew for nine years now. How much would you like to know about him?"

"Well…do you think he'd want to talk to be personally?" Flashwing asked.

"I don't see why not," Cynder said, "He's actually helping Quarry train to be a guardian. I can tell you anything you'd want to know though…to a certain point that is."

"I'd prefer to talk to him personally," Flashwing said. She then helped to carry Iggy back to their quarters. When they were done, Flashwing went looking for Alec.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I'm slightly disappointed that you aren't going to show me your new technique now," Terrador said, "But I'm impressed that you believe you have come up with a new technique."

"Well, I did have Alec to help me," Quarry said.

"I only helped you to learn something you already knew," Alec said, "I just had to make you realize that it could be integrated into an actual battle technique."

"Well, yeah," Quarry said, "But without you, I wouldn't have come up with the new technique in time, if at all."

"I'm sure you would've figured it out eventually," Alec said reassuringly, "Granted, it probably wouldn't be for a while. But the reason we don't want to reveal the new technique yet is because we thought it would be better if revealed in battle. That way it can be that much more epic."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that part was Alec's idea," Terrador said.

Has Terrador really known me long enough to know what I'd do by now? Well, I guess nine years does qualify as long enough.

"Well, if Alec is in trouble for that, just remember that I had the final say and that I approved of it," Quarry said.

"I'm proud that you are willing to take responsibility for your action. Taking responsibility is a commendable trait for a guardian," Terrador said, "But just so you know, I have no reason to be displeased with the idea. I've known Alec long enough to know his style."

I knew I've been hanging around allot. At this point, the guardians probably know me well enough that it's like they're reading my mind.

"Alec has been around for a long time," Terrador said, "We've gotten to know him well enough that it's almost like we could read his mind."

Oh, Come on!

"As much as I'd like to see it now, you're right," Terrador said, "It would be better shown in battle. So, how about we set up the sparring match between you and for Shard later today."

"Are you sure I'm ready to perform the technique this soon?" Quarry asked nervously, "I mean, I haven't perfected the technique yet."

"Personally, I think you're giving yourself too little credit," Alec said, "You were able to control the ability rather well. But if you want some last minute advice, try forming as many pathways of earth as you can. Archways, pillars, things like that. That way, you'll have more to work with."

"Right," Quarry said confidently.

"Alec?" A voice called out.

Alec turned around and saw the crystal dragoness in the doorway.

"Flashwing?" Alec said, "Did you want something?"

"Yeah. You," Flashwing said before becoming flustered, "I mean to talk to you. I don't want you. I mean…"

Increased heart rate, nervousness, flushed cheeks, sweating bullets. Either Flashwing is in need of medical attention…or she has…oh. Well, I'm flattered. But I'm not sure how I should react. I never considered something like this would happen.

Then again, how many humans have the opportunity to be in a relationship with a videogame character? Well, a videogame related character anyway. Actually, a new game did just come out recently. Technically it's not a Spyro game…even though it does have 'Spyro's Adventure' as part of the title, and Spyro is in the game as a character. But Skylanders is a spinoff game and qualifies as being it's own franchise. Don't get me wrong. Skylanders is a fun game, using a new concept that feels more interactive.

Wait, it couldn't be…could it?

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Alec asked.

"Well, to be honest…you," Flashwing said nervously.

"I'll just be on my way and give you two some space," Quarry said.

Does Quarry think I have feelings for Flashwing too?

"I'll see you later at the sparring match," Quarry said.

"Are you sparring with Quarry to help him train?" Flashwing asked.

"I'm not the one who'll be sparring with him," Alec said, "But I did help to prepare him for this sparring match. It's part of his guardian training."

"Well, you're actually human, right?" Flashwing asked, "How is it that you're a human…if you're a dragon?"

"It has to do with how my portal works," Alec said, "When I go through the portal, I'm going into a different reality. To compensate for any errors, I designed the portal to reconfigure my quantum structure while in the portal to allow…"

"…to allow your form to truly exist in the Dragon Realm," Flashwing said, "And after your quantum structure is reconfigured, you come through as a creature that actually exists in the Dragon Realm."

How could she have known something like that?!

"Uh…yeah. You're right. But becoming a dragon was originally just an unexpected side affect of the quantum reconfiguration. Basically, it was just an accident," Alec said, trying to recover from Flashwing explaining what he was gonna say, "How did you-"

"I've been friends with Drogen for a long time," Flashwing said, "I even helped him develop the armor he has now. So I've learned allot of techno-babble from him."

I'll say. And why does the name Drogen sound familiar? I mean, I know Flashwing had said the name before as the name of her friend. But I feel like there's something familiar about the name.

"Are you able to take me into the Human Realm just like you can come to the Dragon Realm?" Flashwing asked.

"Because of Quarry's sparring match, I won't have much time to give you a tour," Alec said, "But if you want, you can at least experience what's it's like to be in a human body."

"You mean, I'd be a human too?" Flashwing asked.

"Just like how I become a dragon when I come here, someone from the Dragon Realm would become human when they go through the portal," Alec said.

"What's it like being a human?" Flashwing asked.

"Well, like cheetahs, humans are bipeds," Alec explain, "Walking on two legs might be disorienting at first, but your human physiology will allow you to regain yourself quickly. In our natural state, humans are probably more vulnerable than dragons. No wings, no tail, no claws, no scales…you get the idea. But what we lack in physical prowess, we make up for in our knowledge and technology."

"It sounds scary being that vulnerable," Flashwing said.

"I can understand that reaction. But considering our knowledge and technology, humans are potentially the most powerful creatures in the Human Realm," Alec said, "In fact, if humans came to the Dragon Realm, they would end up becoming a force to be reckoned with. Although, what makes humans the dominant species in the Human Realm is that we're the only sentient life forms on earth…in the Dragon Realm, humans would have competition. Dragons, cheetahs, wolves, apes…even dragonflies. The Dragon Realm has several sentient life forms."

"Being the only sentient life forms seems lonely," Flashwing said.

"Perhaps it can get boring at times. But I wouldn't call it lonely," Alec explained, "There are over seven billion humans in the Human Realm. So we've got lots of company."

"That's outrageous!" Flashwing exclaimed, "Even when you put together the entire populations of all the sentient life forms in the Dragon Realm, that would still…actually, how would someone be able to count them all and still keep track? But I'm sure the population of the Dragon Realm is less than the Human Realm."

"Well, there are computers that use algorithms based on averages," Alec said, "First of all, on average, a person is born every eight seconds. And then they use the average of someone dying every twelve seconds. I'm sure there are other details to take into account. But I don't know what they would be. I don't study things like that specifically."

"But if someone is born every eight seconds, and die only every twelve seconds, that's a net gain of sixty-five people per hour. That's one thousand five hundred fifty people per day," Flashwing said, doing the math in her head, "How is there not an overpopulation of humans?"

"With things how their going, there will be," Alec said, "And yet people still don't realize this. People put effort into having several children. Often, a couple of two will have three or four children. And sometimes one person will mate with more than one person."

"I still don't understand," Flashwing said, "How can humans reproduce at such an incredible rate every mating season?"

Seriously?

"Humans don't have a mating season like some races," Alec said, "females are fertile for roughly one week per month. And not all females share the same week. As for males…well…we're not limited to one week. We're fertile all the time."

Alec then noticed that Flashwing had a look of…something on her face, as well as a deep blush.

"But…nature is supposed to react to stop such an unruly act," Flashwing said.

"Especially since during the entire life of my planet, humans have only been around for a microscopic fraction of time," Alec said, "I guess humans believe they are above the laws of nature. And since we've evolved with the knowledge of how to make our surrounding adapt to us, that assumption relatively accurate…as sad as that may be."

* * *

 **Quarry had learned a new technique, and is about to show it off to Terrador. But what the heck is that technique?! (As a hint, Quarry's new technique does technically qualify as an elemental surge.)**

 **And it seems that Flashwing has taken an interest in Alec. Hmmm…**

 **Please R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 10~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So, were you ready for that?" Alec asked Flashwing, just coming through the portal.

Flashwing however was having difficulty comprehending what happened to her. Her skin had gone from hard, scaly, and crystalline, to soft and fleshy. Her claws were gone, replaced by nails. She suddenly didn't feel right on all fours. Her wings and tail… WHERE WERE HER WINGS AND TAIL?!

"You're no longer a dragon, Flashwing," Alec said, helping her up onto her feet, "You're now a human. Bipedal, wingless, tailless, fleshy human."

I couldn't deny that Flashwing looked good as a human. Her blonde sleeked back hair reached her shoulders, streaks of violet highlighting her hair. Her eyes were an indigo…and for some reason, I was able to spot a detail like that with such description is odd for me in general.

Flashwing looked around in amazement. This world was so much different than the one she knew.

"Don't worry, everyone is becomes disoriented the first time," Alec said, "Except for me, because I knew what to expect."

"Thinking a bit highly of ourselves are we?" Flashwing teased.

"Well if it means anything, I wasn't prepared for the trip through the original model of the portal," Alec said, "That was like being pulled inside out and sucked through a straw. And the disturbing part was that it wasn't as painful as you'd think it should be."

"How is something not being painful more disturbing?"

"Because you know it supposed to be painful," Alec continued as he began to show Flashwing around, "It's like if the pain receptors in your brain were turned off, and something happens to your body that is supposed to be painful. Even though you don't feel the pain, you still feel the pressure and know that it's supposed to hurt."

"How did you get used to that?"

"Who said I did?" Alec replied, "We can't stay for too long. I have to be there to see how Quarry's sparring match goes."

"I don't mind. I'd like to get back into my dragon body as soon as I can anyway," Flashwing said, "I mean, I do like this body. It's just, I need time to get used to it."

"Well, at least that means you're willing," Alec said, "There are many in the Dragon Realm who are apprehensive about coming through. The guardians for example."

"The guardians are afraid to come through the portal?" Flashwing asked.

"Not afraid. Just apprehensive," Alec corrected, "I think it's something about them being older and used to older ways. The new concept of a portal to another realm is probably unsettling."

After a short talk and giving Flashwing the short tour, Alec and Flashwing had headed back to the Dragon Realm.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Are we ready to start the sparring match?" Shard asked Quarry as they were standing in the training dojo. There was an audience there to witness the match.

"Wait, not yet," Quarry said, "Alec isn't here yet."

"Is it really important that Alec is here?" Shard asked.

"Whether it's important or not, I'm here anyway," Alec said as he walked in with Flashwing. Alec nodded to Quarry, who had a look of relief on his face. Then his look of relief instantly changed to that of confidence.

The match started with Shard freezing the ground around Quarry. However, before the ice reached Quarry, he was able to create a shell around him to shield him from the cold. However, the ice engulfed the shield, trapping Quarry in the shell. Shard felt unsettled about this. Quarry may not be that great with tactical fighting. But he would never be defeated this quickly and easily. As much as Shard tried to figure out what happened, he couldn't figure it out. Maybe this was like Quarry's win on Shard and is just a fluke.

That's when Shard was suddenly tackled from behind, causing everyone to gasp at what they saw, "How did you…" Shard questioned. But before he could think about it, Quarry shot a pillar of earth from the ground towards Shard, who managed to easily dodge, "I see you've improved a little." Quarry continued to extend pillars from all over to attempt to attack Shard. But none of them managed to hit. But this was doing well at managing to keep Shard on a defensive.

Before too long, Shard realized what Quarry was trying to do. He noticed that each pillar of earth that Quarry created were still intact. Quarry was trying to make it harder to maneuver. Shard calculated the possibility of being an advantage for Quarry. But Shard was smaller and more flexible. So Shard would have more of an advantage. And Shard was building energy. Finally, he released the energy towards Quarry, causing him to halt.

Quarry then charged toward Shard. As he did this, he encased himself in a boulder and rolled toward the ice dragon. Shard managed to move out of the way and smack the boulder into a wall, causing it to crumble. However, Quarry was not inside. Everyone looked confused…that is except for Alec, who knew exactly what was going on. Quarry then out of nowhere dropped on top of Shard, tackling him hard. Shard however used his ice element to lower his own body temperature to extremely cold temperatures. So cold that just touching him stung Quarry's paws.

"How do you like my elemental surge ability?" Shard asked, his body becoming more like ice crystals, "I like to call this ability 'Absolute Zero'. My body temperature lowers far below zero degrees. So cold that it hurts to touch."

"So, you're trying out a new technique on me?" Quarry asked, "Well, how do you like mine so far?"

"Making it more difficult to maneuver is clever," Shard said, "But I'm smaller, faster, and more flexible. So I'd still have the advantage." With that said, Shard shot a blast of elemental energy at Quarry. However, Quarry erected a wall of earth to shield himself. When the blast hit, the wall crumbled and Quarry wasn't there.

"You're losing your touch, Frosty," Quarry said from behind Shard, "Lowering your maneuverability is a pleasant side affect of what I've done. But that was not the intent of all of these earth pillars. In fact, I just helped to increase my maneuverability."

Shard turned around to attack, but just ended up hitting another pillar. Suddenly, Shard saw Quarry just walk out of one of the earth pillars as if it were water. For once, Shard was at a loss. But it was temporary, as Shard managed to figure out Quarry's tactic, "I see. You've developed an ability to move through the earth itself," Shard said with a grin, "But what would happen if I destroyed all of these earth pillars?"

"Then I could just make more," Quarry said, "And besides, there's still the walls, floor, and ceiling. And besides. I still have a couple other tricks."

Quarry then slammed his paw down on the floor, causing earth bullets to shoot from all of the pillars at Shard. After a couple minutes, the attack was over. And though Shard was injured, he wasn't beaten yet. But before he could react, Quarry acted on instinct and walked into one of the pillars. Then suddenly, all of the pillars began to morph into the form of Quarry. Not even Alec was expecting this. Each other clones of Quarry walked towards Shard, each of them saying things one at a time. "So Shard, can you figure out which one of us is the real Quarry?" "Or perhaps none of us are the real Quarry, and Quarry is just hiding in another wall somewhere."

Shard however thought of another option, "Or perhaps in essence, you all are Quarry," Shard said, "But if that's true, how could your consciousness be spread like it is?"

All of the Quarry clones encased themselves in boulders and attacked Shard all at once. Once the attack was finished, Shard was laying on the floor, defeated. Shard's elemental surge had also released…with one major side affect.

"We have to get Shard to the infirmary as soon as possible!" Alec called out.

Each of the Quarry clones merged into one…the real Quarry. From the energy drain that ability took on him, Quarry suddenly passed out.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After Quarry and Shard were taken to the infirmary, Alec was speaking with everyone on how Quarry had improved.

"I don't believe I am about to say this," Cyril said, "But I'm proud of how you helped Quarry improve how he did."

"That must've hurt to admit," Alec said with a sly grin.

"You have no idea," Cyril grumbled.

"Quarry has improved much further than I had expected," Terrador praised, "You not only helped him develop a new technique that is uniquely his own, but you also helped him to learn how to release his elemental surge."

"I wish I could take the credit. But Quarry was holding out on me just as much as you," Alec explained, "I was just as surprised as any of you when he created those clones. And I could sense that Shard's claim was right. In essence, each of the clones were Quarry. As for his ability to travel through the earth like he did, that was simply developed from a parlor trick he said his mother taught him. When I saw that, I realized it could work."

"I just hope the side affects of the elemental surges won't be too serious," Volteer explained.

I've done my research. And elemental surges often require intense training to perfect them. Otherwise, there can be side affects. Sometimes the side affects can be rather serious. And sometimes, the side affect is simply a massive energy drain.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on how Fog is doing," Alec said, "I haven't seen her in a while. So I should see for myself how she's doing."

"I'll come with you," Mal said, following Alec to see how Fog was doing.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

When we were arriving to check on Fog, I suddenly had a bad feelings. I then focused and realized that Fog's life force was weakening.

"Something's wrong with Fog!" Alec exclaimed, prompting them to hurry to Fog.

When they arrived at Fog's quarters, they saw that Cynder was already there and in a panic, "Mal, Alec, something's wrong!" Cynder exclaimed, "Fog can't breath!"

When we went in to check on Fog, sure enough, she was gasping for air. When I focused on her energy, I could sense that the issue wasn't having trouble breathing. It was simply that her body is beginning to reject oxygen itself. Her body was beginning to suffocate itself. But the worse thing was that the oxygen loss wasn't killing her. It was just torturing her system.

"Her system is already starting to shut down!" Alec exclaimed, "Her lungs have lost the ability to absorb oxygen! But it's not killing her!"

"But that's good, right?" Mal asked.

"That depends on your point of view," Alec answered, "As true as it is that it's not killing her, she's still suffocating, making her suffer. Imagine you're trapped underwater and drowning. Now imagine that no matter how long the sensation of drowning makes you suffer, you just won't die. It's torture."

Suddenly, Iggy appeared from a shadow with a frantic look on his face, "Something's wrong with Fog!" Iggy exclaimed, "What's wrong with Fog?!"

"Her system has lost it's ability to absorb oxygen," Alec answered, "The loss of oxygen isn't killing her. But it is torturing her senses."

Iggy went up to Fog to see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Though her suffocating was torture to her, what was worse was how scared she was. And Iggy could sense this. But Iggy's presence seemed to help calm Fog down. But regardless, she was still suffocating.

As time had gone by, I had seen Iggy become good friends with Fog. It wasn't anything to take notice of though. It was basically like any childhood friendship. But I haven't seen Iggy this frantic about the idea of losing Fog. I'm beginning to think it's more than just a friendship.

Fog suddenly stopped gasping for air and began breathing normally again. It appeared that her system had returned to normal again. But for how long?

"Fog's system had regulated itself again," Alec explained, "She can breath again. But I don't think it's without damage."

I noticed that once Fog had regulated her breathing again. However, she began frantically jolting her head around, seemingly looking for something. However, she had a blank stare, not looking at anything specifically.

"Fog, is something wrong?" Cynder asked.

Fog's head turned towards Cynder, however, not directly at her, "I can't see!" Fog said, "Mommy, I'm scared!"

The loss of oxygen must've caused brain damage. I figure that Fog should be lucky the only issue was loss of vision. Although, it has been a while since she has referred to Cynder as "mommy".

"Mom, something's wrong with Fog," Iggy said with worry, "It's like she had gotten younger or something."

I knew Fog would've gotten off a little too easy. But I still say she's still lucky the damage isn't severe.

"It seems that the loss of oxygen caused some brain damage," Alec explained, "For starters, it seems that the visual part of her brain had shut down because of brain damage. And if it's true that Fog seems younger, I suppose the brain damage caused her to regress to a younger state of mind."

"But I'm not a baby!" Fog exclaimed in a juvenile tone. But it seems that she was able to realize that she reacted differently than she normally would. She then lowered her head, "Will I always be like this?"

"That depends on how much damage to the brain there is," Alec said, "But as for your blindness…I don't think your sight will return. Mal, Iggy, you two keep Fog company while I talk with Cynder."

Alec lead Cynder into the other room to talk with her, "Is there something wrong?" Cynder asked, not sure as to why Alec asked to talk with her.

"Well, other than the issues with Fog, no," Alec said, "I just wanted to talk to you to ask you to stay with Fog as often as possible. It seems that Iggy is willing to stay with her. But he won't be available all the time. If she was just blind, this probably wouldn't be as big of an issue. But that coupled with her mind regressing to a younger age, Fog is going to be really scared. And make sure to talk to her more often. Being blinded, she won't know you're there unless she can hear you."

"It seems ironic that when we first met Fog, she was so strong and independent," Cynder said, "And now, she seems so frail and in need of someone."

"It seems that life just dealt Fog a bad hand," Alec said.

"A what?" Cynder asked.

"It's a human expression," Alec explained, "It refers to card games like poker. When the dealer deals you a hand, it can either be a good hand, or a not so good hand. So when I say 'life deals you a bad hand', it basically means you're unlucky in life."

"In any case, Fog will probably prefer Iggy's company over mine," Cynder said, "It's not that she hates me…again. It's just that Fog and Iggy had grown close in just three years. If it weren't for the fact that Fog isn't really my daughter, that would be awkward."

"Well then, you probably wouldn't want me reminding you of how technically Fog is a clone of you," Alec said, causing Cynder to frown, "Anyway, let's get back in to see how Fog is doing."

When we went back in to check on Fog and the others, the sight I saw was both heartwarming, and hurtful.

Cynder and Alec saw Fog cuddled up with Iggy. There was allot of physical contact, allowing Iggy to insure that Fog knows he's there. And he was talking with her, making sure she heard him. And considering their close contact, I wouldn't be surprised if she could smell him. Iggy was making sure to use all of Fog's remaining senses to make sure he was there for her.

The scene is heartwarming for obvious reasons. I never truly realized this before. But Iggy really does care for Fog. But it's painful to see because I know that it's only a matter of time before Fog's body entirely gives up on her and she dies. Even though I'm in the process of making Fog a new body, I don't know if it will work.

I just hope it does work.

* * *

 **Okay, I call Shard's elemental surge ability 'Absolute Zero'. But I'm thinking another idea for a name would be 'Frostbite'. I'm sticking with Absolute Zero. But let me know what you think. As for Quarry's elemental surge, I don't have any ideas for a name for his earth clone ability. Also, my initial idea for Quarry's elemental surge was just to be his ability to move through the earth. But for one, it seemed too anticlimactic. So I added the clone idea simply on a whim. And in my opinion, I'd say that was a pretty damn good idea.**

 **AAWWW! Don't Iggy and Fog look cute together!**

 **Please R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 11~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So, how long do you think she has?" Spyro asked.

"I can't be sure," Alec replied.

As Cynder and Iggy were keeping Fog company, I was talking with Spyro, Mal, and Flashwing.

Actually, why is Flashwing part of this conversation? Is she stalking me or something?

"But you're good at math and calculations, right?" Flashwing asked Alec, "Can't you calculate how long she has?"

"I could only calculate a rough estimate before," Alec explained, "I predicted a few weeks at best. Now it's impossible to predict how long she has because the degrading process has become even more erratic. The only thing I can say for sure is that the process has accelerated greatly."

"I know you said you can't calculate it," Mal said, "But if you were to guess at an estimate, what would it be?"

"The only thing I could guess is that she probably only has a few days left," Alec said solemnly, "A week at best."

Suddenly, a whimper was heard from the doorway. The others looked to see Iggy standing there, a look of despair on his face.

"Oh no," Spyro said quietly before going over to Iggy, "I'm sorry you had to learn this way. But it was inevitable."

"Isn't there any way to help her?" Iggy asked.

"For now, all you can do is comfort her in the time she has left," Spyro said to Iggy.

"I don't want to raise your hopes up, because I don't know if it will work," Alec said to Iggy, "But I do have an idea on how to help Fog. Technically it's two things that are required. But I can't promise it will work, because neither of the two steps, as far as I know, have ever been done before."

"Basically, he's regrowing her a body," Flashwing said.

"Will that work?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"This is the reason I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," Alec said, "I have absolutely no idea if it will work or not."

Perhaps the Chronicler, Ignitus, will lend a paw in assisting me.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"You've failed," X said to Drobot, "What's you're excuse?"

"I was taken off guard," Drobot said, "I began by easily overpowering the dragons. But one of them emitted an overwhelming amount of power that I was not prepared for."

"An amount of power you couldn't handle, huh?" Void questioned, "You're armor should be strong enough for you to defend against even an elemental fury attack. The only explanation would be that you were attacked with an elemental surge attack. And I was prepared for a situation just like this."

Void reached into a bag and pulled out a glowing orb that surged with energy, "You were holding out on me?" X questioned.

"I didn't think Drobot would be attacked with an elemental surge. So I didn't use this," Void said, "And besides, those dragons already know how strong Drobot is. So they won't expect him to be allot stronger."

"So what is that?" X asked.

"It's referred to as a lightcore," Void said, "Equipping this lightcore with Drobot's armor will allow him to use a power equivalent to that of an elemental surge. And combined with his already enhanced strength…let's just say that we don't want to be anywhere near him when he releases his lightcore power."

Void then removed the power source on the back of the armor. He then replaced it with the lightcore. The power produced caused the glow to shine even brighter, as well as surge with electricity.

"You know what to do," X told Drobot, "But when you attack, don't reveal your power just yet. Let them believe you are still only as powerful as before. Lure them into a false sense of security. And when they think they're winning, release the power."

"Affirmative," Drobot said before heading out.

After Drobot had left, Void turned to X, "How sure are you that the dragons won't overpower Drobot before he can release the power?"

"The lightcore is a bio-electric perpetual energy generator. And it can multiply the user's several times if used correctly," Void explained, "If he were to fight at his base level, it wouldn't mean he'd be limited to that level. So if others were to attack before he release the lightcore power, the lightcore would compensate so that he wouldn't be overpowered by his attackers."

"You implied that the lightcore enhances his power," X said, "Both with energy and strength. So even if he faced more opponents, he should easily be able to take them on. And from how you describe that lightcore of yours, he should be able to take on an elemental surge himself. But if he keeps his strength how it was before, he can wear down the energies of the opposing dragons, making them even less likely to pull off this elemental surge you're talking about. Then when Drobot releases the lightcore power, they'll be less likely to defend against it."

"I like the way you think," Void said.

"My job includes military tactics. So I know that it's better to wear down an opponent. And besides, the more the opponent is worn down, the more damage is caused," X said, "Also, I'm not pleased that you were withholding the knowledge of that lightcore from me."

"I know your type," Void said, "If you knew about it, you'd just take it and use it to your own advantage and attempt to take me out of the picture."

"But you also proved that the humans shouldn't trust dragons," X said, "The only reason I agreed to help you is because we have a common interest. Just as humans shouldn't trust dragons, you believe dragons should trust humans. And that's why we need to get that portal shut down. In any case, even in the unlikely event that Drobot fails, we still have a backup plan."

X and Void then looked to the side where a dragon was concealed in the darkness. A dragon with deep green eyes.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Later, as Quarry woke up in the infirmary, his energy returned, he noticed that Shard was in the other bed, cocooned in blankets.

"I see you're awake," Terrador said. Terrador had been there waiting for his nephew to wake up, "That truly was an impressive show. Not only have you developed your own technique, you also managed to perform an elemental surge."

"Originally, I was just going to attempt to travel through the earth again. But it was almost an impulse choice," Quarry said, "But it seems that impulse choice wasn't to travel, but to release energy that turned out to be my elemental surge. I'm actually feeling a bit light headed right now."

"That must be from the drain of energy," Terrador said.

"No. It's different," Quarry said, "Shard was right when he mentioned that my consciousness was spread out into each of the earth clones. Or rather, it was split up. When I passed out, it wasn't from an energy drain. It was from when we all…when I rejoined into one. My mind was filled with the perspectives of each individual clone. I guess my mind couldn't comprehend so many different perspectives taking place at the same time."

"I don't think anybody could get out of something like that unscathed," Terrador said, "But if you want to be able to use your elemental surge, you will need to train. And not many dragons can say that they need to train their mind more than their body."

"It sounds like my clone elemental surge would be more fitting for Shard," Quarry said, "By the way, why is he all wrapped up in blankets?"

"Elemental surges always have side affects if not perfect," Terrador said, "In Shard's case, it's his Absolute Zero ability. His ability allows his body temperature to constantly lower. While in his elemental surge, he's immune to the cold. But when he came out of the surge, his body temperature didn't immediately return. Shard basically gave himself frostbite and hypothermia."

"I guess he needs to try to train to avoid having his body temperature from continuously drop," Quarry said, "And also train himself to ease off of his surge to allow his body to return to normal."

"That's the type of reasoning I would normally hear from Shard," Terrador said, "Did merging your perspectives multiply your reasoning skills?"

"Maybe I can just think clearer when I'm light headed," Quarry said. Terrador thought it was a joke. But Quarry's lightheaded mind made him believe that, "Will Shard be okay?"

"Voltra says that he can use his healing ability to help him. Along with healing any damage, the electrical charge will also help to increase his body temperature," Terrador said, "But he can't do it until Shard is awake. Until then, he has to be kept bundled up to help raise his body temperature."

"I hope he'll be alright," Quarry said. Then he remembered something else, "Wait, I won, didn't I?"

"Yes, you have," Terrador said, "And that means you have won your right to train to be a guardian honestly, and not just by a fluke."

If his lightheaded fogginess wasn't getting in the way, Quarry would be feeling proud right now.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec was keeping an eye on Iggy.

You don't need to be a silver dragon to know how conflicted Iggy was currently feeling. He saw Fog in her more innocent form, allowing her to be more happy and carefree. And seeing her like this make Iggy happy. However, the brain damage had regressed her mind so that she cannot be who she used to be anymore. And knowing this disturbed Iggy. And knowing that she only had a few more days left upset him. But the knowledge that I may be able to save her eventually gave him hope. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.

"How are you doing?" Alec asked Iggy.

"I don't know," Iggy replied, "I don't know how I should feel."

"This is a complicated situation," Alec said, "Her body will fail her in a few days. That's inevitable. As I said, I don't want to bring your hopes up. But I guess the best you can do is hope that my plan to regrow her a new body will be successful."

"But regrowing her body will take a long time. And Fog only has a few days," Iggy pointed out, "How do you account for that?"

"That's why I'm not sure if it will work or not," Alec said, "For details, I just have to say that I plan on using my ability to transfer Fog's life force into a temporary vessel. Then, I'll transfer it to her new body when it's ready."

"What will be the vessel?" Iggy asked.

"Her closest biological match is the best option," Alec said, "And that would be your mother, Cynder."

"What will happen to mom?" Iggy asked.

"This has never been attempted before, so I have no definite idea," Alec explained, "But if I were to theorize, I have a few possibilities. First would be nothing. You're mother would just be holding Fog's life force with her. Second would be that perhaps it would cause your mother to have a split personality. One personality would be your mother, and the other would be Fog. The third possibility would be that Fog's personality would completely overtake your mother's."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Iggy said, "Even if it's a case of split personality, it will only be temporary."

"I still have a couple more theories. And unfortunately, they are worse case scenarios," Alec explained, "A forth possibility would be that your mother's personality and Fog's personality would merge. And if that's the case, I can't be sure if I'd be able to separate them. And a fifth would be that I would be unsuccessful to make the initial transfer. Granted that is just a worse case scenario. I may simply just be unsuccessful in taking Fog's life force out of your mother's body."

"So my mom and Fog could permanently have the same body?" Iggy asked with an emotion that could only be described as confusion, "How could I love Fog…if she's technically still my mother?"

"Technically, that's already the case. Fog being a clone of your mother and all," Alec explained, "However, if your love is strong enough, who's body it is shouldn't have to get in the way. And I'm glad you admitted to me that you do love Fog."

Iggy suddenly had a sheepish grin on his face as he became defensive, "Oh! Well…it's not what you think!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Your secret is safe with me," Alec said, "And your mom…and your dad…and Mal. Actually, your father and Mal may not even be aware of it. Those two can tend to be a bit clueless sometimes. But your mother definitely does know."

"Is it that obvious?" Iggy asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily say the love is obvious," Alec said, "But you'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not see that you do care for her. And did you think you could hide your feelings from a silver dragon?"

Iggy just sent a deadpan stare at Alec.

* * *

 **It seems that X knows allot about the Human Realm…curious.**

 **Please R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro or Skylanders franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 12~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"ALEC!" Cynder called out in a panic, "Fog's dying!"

Damnit! She's deteriorating faster than I thought!

I was in my lab in the Human Realm when Cynder had come through the portal. When I first saw her, I knew something was wrong. I had predicted that Fog had just a few days left. That was only yesterday.

Alec had followed Cynder back through the portal and to Fog's room.

Immediately when I got in there and saw Fog, I could sense her suffering. I wasn't even trying to use my silver dragon powers. They just seemed to latch onto her automatically. That's just how strong her suffering was. And it made me suffer just to know how much Fog was suffering.

"Cynder, remember what I told you?" Alec asked. Cynder just nodded.

In order to transfer Fog's life force to another body, it first has to disconnect from the original. I began to focus on Fog's life force and, for lack of a better term, tethered it to Cynder's life force. The disconnect will only happen when the body dies. Creating this tether will have Fog's life force go directly to Cynder's body.

After Alec had finished focusing and creating the life tether, it seemed to affect Cynder negatively. And it was obvious.

"Cynder, what's wrong?!" Spyro asked.

Iggy was having difficulty witnessing this. Seeing Fog suffering. But he was able to explain, "Alec's life tether is causing mom to feel what Fog is feelings," Iggy explained.

If there was someone who was suffering just as much as Fog was…other than Cynder that is, it would be Iggy. It was already hard on him emotionally. But his ability to sense things even better than I can makes it that much harder, since he has to sense Fog's suffering, and now his mother going through the same suffering. To be honest, I'm impressed that he's being as strong as he is about this.

"How long is this going to last?" Flashwing asked.

"There's no way to know for sure," Alec answered, "It could be a few minutes, or it could be several hours. But considering how her body is degenerating process is constantly accelerating, it probably will be more likely to be sooner than later.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It had taken nearly a half an hour for Fog's body to completely shut down. And every single moment of it was agonizing. When Fog's body shut down and the life tether pulled Fog's life force to Cynder, Cynder had passed out. And considering that she experienced what Fog was experiencing, her passing out was perhaps from the strain.

Thankfully though, my theoretical idea was successful. Well, the first part of it anyway. Fog's life force will be with Cynder for a few months until Fog's new body is ready for use.

"Will mom be okay?" Aurora asked.

"Mom experienced Fog's suffering. And the experience was overwhelming for her," Iggy said, trying to comfort his sister, "But Alec said that she just feinted and that she'll be okay. And Alec wouldn't lie about something like this."

I'm really impressed with how well Iggy is taking this. And to be honest, that's what's also bothering me. He's taking this TOO well. And that's not the only thing that's bothering me…

…Where's Vortex?

As Alec watched Iggy comfort Aurora, he realized they were one hyper youngling short. But before he could try and find him, an explosion was heard out in Warfang. Spyro, Alec, and Flashwing went to see what was going on, leaving Mal to keep an eye on the kids.

When they went to see what caused the explosion, they all recognized him as Drobot. Yes, even Alec.

I couldn't believe it. It was Drobot! He's like one of my favorite Skylanders characters! But wait…does this mean that Drobot is evil? No, that's impossible!

"Blink and destroy!" Drobot said in his highly synthesized voice.

That is definitely the same Drobot as in the games! But he's supposed to be a good guy! Wait, now I remember. Flashwing said that he was taken captive by those two dragons. So they must've done something to him.

"This is not who you are, Drobot," Alec said, "You're supposed to be a fighter for good and justice."

"Does not compute," Drobot responded.

Something's not right here. Drobot is a Skylander…unless…

Alec then turned to Flashwing, "Have either you or Drobot heard about someone called the Portal Master?" Alec asked.

"First of all, his name is Drogen. Or at least…at least it used to be," Flashwing said, "And I've never heard of a Portal Master before. Since you made a portal, does that make you a Portal Master?"

As awesome as that might be for some people, it's not that kind of portal. So that doesn't make me a Portal Master…or does it? But this must mean this is still before the Skylanders games.

"No, I'm not a Portal Master," Alec said, "And as for you, Drobo…Drogen, what are you doing here?"

"To destroy!" Drobot said before shooting his lasers at Alec.

I don't know if I should be a fanboy and say "Oh my god, I'm in a battle with Drobot!", or if I should be in fear and say "Oh my god, I'm in a battle with Drobot!".

"Careful, Alec! Don't underestimate him!" Spyro called up to Alec, "He's allot strong than you might think!"

"Even so, I already know what attacks he has," Alec said.

That is assuming that the real Drobot doesn't know anything that wasn't in the Skylanders game.

Drobot then shot a few buzz saw gears at Alec. However Alec easily dodged them. But then Drobot created a magnetic charge to attract the gears back to him to attack Alec from behind.

"Alec! Behind you!" Flashwing called out. Alec turned around and saw the gears coming back at him.

This is new. And it would've been awesome if this part of the attack was also in the game. But I…

As the gear was about to make contact, everyone was nervous. Then the gear went right through Alec as if he weren't even there. Everyone was in shock, thinking he was hurt. However, Alec just grinned.

"Can I assume you derived that technique from my own?" Quarry asked as he and Shard arrived on the scene.

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I had a trick up my sleeve as well. When I saw Quarry use his parlor trick, then adapted it into a battle tactic, I managed to make my own version of it. It's not the same as Quarry's ability though. Not exactly anyway. And I'm glad it worked. I've never even practiced it before.

Basically, I took the idea of Quarry's ability and combined it with my ability to merge my life element with other elements. I'm just glad those gears count as elements.

"Inconceivable. My gears just passed right through you," Drobot said. Without any warning, Drobot shot lasers at Alec. And Alec's ability was ineffective with lasers. Alec was then sent flying through the air.

"ALEC!" Flashwing exclaimed as she went to check on him.

"You check on Alec! We'll handle this!" Shard said as he and Quarry stood up to Drobot.

"Alec, are you okay?!" Flashwing asked.

Alec shook his head to clear it out, "Drobot puts even Malefor to shame," Alec said as he wobbled back to his paws, "Then again, I had assistance when I fought Malefor. And I was able to out think him, tricking him into thinking I was helping him."

Meanwhile, Quarry was concerned about Shard's condition, "Are you sure you're up to this, Shard?" Quarry asked, "I mean, you just recovered. And you're thinking of using that Absolute Zero ability again?"

"Well, if we work together, we can finish this guy off quickly," Shard said, "After all, he was defeated by one dragon using an elemental surge. So two elemental surges should take him out that much quicker."

"I just don't want to see you get hypothermia again," Quarry said.

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance," Alec said, "I'll be able to focus my life element through Shard. Perhaps in doing that, I can help control your elemental surge."

"If you think you can do this, then let's do this." Quarry jumped into the air and dived into the ground as if it were water. Almost immediately, six earth clones of Quarry appeared. Shard then activated his elemental surge, Absolute Zero. Alec focused his life element through Shard to be sure it doesn't get out of control. Though Alec couldn't stop the progression of Shard's lowering body temperature, he was able to slow it down significantly.

Shard, latched onto Drobot, his progressively cooling body causing Drobot's gears to freeze, preventing him from using that attack, as well as causing damage to the flesh. With this distraction, the Quarry clones merged together to create a giant version of Quarry. He then shot earth bullets, or rather, earth boulders at Drobot, causing significant damage. Suddenly out of nowhere, a black vapor appeared out of a shadow and attacked Drobot. The vapor taking the form of Iggy. Then Spyro also joined the fight, his eyes suddenly going white. A dark aura began to surround Spyro as his scales went dark and horns turned white. Dark Spyro. Then convexity energy was beginning to flow from the tips of his horns, extending them and making them seem ram-like. Spyro then charged at Drobot and a high speed. He then rammed into Drobot, causing massive damage.

Is that Spyro's upgrade ability in Skylanders? And does this mean that Dark Spyro is in fact Spyro's elemental surge? I certainly can't deny that that's pretty awesome. Just as long as Spyro is in control of himself.

After this onslaught of elemental surge attacks, certainly Drobot was beaten. That is until Drobot began laughing. Suddenly, the power source on his back began sparking with energy as it began to brighten. Drobot then suddenly released a shockwave of energy, throwing all four elemental surge enhanced dragons back. Drobot then prepared four buzz saw gears. But he held them for a moment as he built up energy in them, causing them to spin faster and faster. He then shot the gears at the four of them. Shard and Quarry together created a permafrost shield. And the gears went through them like a hot knife through butter. Dark Spyro thought he could rely on his own power to take on the gear. But his confidence was his undoing. The gear basically shredded up Spyro's body, leaving him in a bloody heap Iggy was lucky enough to vaporize himself. However, Drobot began shooting supercharged lasers at the vapor, dispersing the vapor and preventing Iggy from reforming.

As Drobot was tearing everyone apart, Alec's portal converter was reacting to Drobot's energy signature.

This is impossible, Drobot's energy signature is that of my technology.

Alec then pushed a button on the portal converter, sending a signal to the main computer that activated a signal. This signal reacted with Drobot, causing him to deactivate.

Alec then looked around at the destruction that was caused. The vapor that was Iggy fell to the ground, reforming into an unconscious Iggy. Quarry and Shard were lucky they put up their shield. But they were still injured. They would need medical attention. But they would be fine. As for Spyro…

Spyro looks like he just went through a paper shredder. And he might as well have. Spyro looked like he was cut into ribbons. I'd say it's a miracle that he's still in one piece…more or less. And even though Drobot's technology reacted with the deactivation signal, all that was was luck. If that weren't the case…

I've never felt this helpless before. If I had been part of that battle, I would've just been dead weight. Drobot was too powerful. If I had fought…I could've died. Spyro…Iggy…Quarry…Shard…they are all lucky they're still alive after that attack. And that's with the power of their elemental surges. I don't have an elemental surge. If I was in that battle…

…I don't think I've ever felt this afraid of what could've happened.

"Alec, something is obviously bothering you," Flashwing said, noticing the look of fear on Alec's face, "What's wrong?"

"If I had fought with them, they may have had a better chance," Alec said in a wavering tone, "But look at what Drobot has done. He defeated four dragons with elemental surge abilities. I don't have an elemental surge ability. What would have happened to me if I had been fighting?"

"But you're the one who saved them," Flashwing said, trying to comfort Alec, "If you hadn't have deactivated Drobot, who knows how far this could've gone."

"That's my point. That was just luck," Alec said, "What if I couldn't deactivate him? Drobot could've killed them. Then he'd kill us…" Flashwing then tried to comfort Alec by nuzzling him. This caught Alec by surprise. But he understood that she was just trying to make him feel better.

Flashwing stopped her nuzzling when she saw Alec's surprise, "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Flashwing said, "Let's just focus on the fact that we _were_ lucky."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"It seems that I've been misinformed about how well that tech armor works," Void said in a flat tone, "Even with the assistance of the lightcore power, the one from the Human Realm was able to stop Drobot dead in his tracks."

"Of course he would know how to stop him. That armor is derived from his technology after all," X replied, "I apologize for that oversight, Void. It's true that I should've realized he could figure out how to stop Drobot. Alec's technology is impressive after all. And to make technology like that, he has to be quite intelligent. So of course he could calculate how to stop him."

"Well, you're the brains of this operation, right?" Void said with a smug tone, "How are we going to fix this?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Void," X said, "You should already know what the plan is to fix this situation. And the advantage to this is that our backup plan will help to play mind games on that crystal dragoness."

"Did you really think I'd forget about something like that?" Void replied, "Of course I remember her. Jade, come to us."

* * *

 **As much as I say that Skylanders is it's own franchise and not a Spyro game, it seems that my story is finding a way to link Skylanders and Spyro. And that battle along with how it ended went slightly different than I originally intended. Technically I haven't planned on how the battle would've played out exactly. But I certainly didn't intend to actually reveal that Spyro does have an elemental surge. And Alec and Flashwing would've had more of a roll instead of being just dead weight. And the end of the battle was intended to be with Alec feeling more confident. But I'm proud of how it turned out.**

 **With the gear attack, I intended to figure out a way for them all to make a defense. I could do that with Quarry and Shard. I couldn't figure out how to do it with Spyro, so I just had him be overconfident with his power and paid the price. Iggy obviously turned to vapor as a defense. But I wanted to find a way for Drobot to still get the better of him. And since Iggy's elemental surge is based around using the shadows, and because lasers are light energy, I figured that even in his vapor form, Drobot's lasers would still harm him. If Drobot would've continued, he could've dispersed the vapor enough so that potentially, Iggy might not even be able to reform.**

 **I basically just godmodded Drobot with that Lightcore power. And then I godmodded myself with the ability to deactivate him with the push of a button.**

 **Please R &R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 13~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Jade, come to us," Void instructed.

"We have a mission for you," X said to the crystal dragoness.

The crystal dragoness walked out of the shadows. This dragoness looked nearly identical to Flashwing, with the exceptions of the color of the crystalline formations on her body. Where Flashwing had violet colored crystals, this dragoness had dark green crystals with eyes to match, "What is my mission?" The crystal dragoness asked.

"You are to go to Warfang and retrieve Drobot," X said, "You are to use any means necessary to obtain success."

"Understood," the crystal dragoness confirmed. Then she left to achieve her mission.

"I hope Jade is successful," X said, "After all, she doesn't have the assistance of that tech armor or lightcore power."

"Perhaps not," Void said, "But she does have the assistance of my power to help her. If she needs to fight, she will be a force to be reckoned with."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

I had spent an entire day studying Drobot's technology. There were several alterations to the original technology, But it was definitely inspired by my technology. But the question is…how is that possible?

"How did you say you and Drobo…Drogen developed this technology?" Alec asked Flashwing as they were checking through the tech armor.

"Well, the technology wasn't our own originally," Flashwing said, "We developed it from a gold ring that was given to us by a ghostly white dragon. That same dragon is the one who betrayed us and turned Drogen into…into Drobot."

"Did you say a gold ring?" Alec asked, receiving a nod from Flashwing. Alec then took a piece of paper and pen and drew his unique logo.

My unique logo was basically my initials, AW. However, the right edge of the A and the left edge of the W were merged together, making the A and W a single item.

"Did the ring you were given by any chance have this logo on it?" Alec asked as he held up the AW logo.

"I can't remember what it looked like. But I do remember seeing something on it," Flashwing said, "Some kind of symbol like that."

"When Cynder first came to the Human Realm, it was before my portal technology was perfected," Alec explained.

I told Flashwing about Cynder's first visit to the Human Realm. I didn't know what it was, but I was enjoying telling the story to Flashwing.

"…Finally, I was able to figure out how to get Cynder back to the Dragon Realm," Alec said, finishing his story, "But before she left, I chose to let her take a souvenir."

 **X~ ~Flashback~ ~X**

"Before you go, take this as a souvenir," Alec said as he handed Cynder the invisibility device. Cynder put it on her wrist and gave Alec a hug, "Don't forget…there are still two others here who may like a hug."

Cynder broke the hug with a grin before going over to give Pat and Trisha…and Snickers a hug. Then she went to stand in front of the portal, waiting in anticipation.

Alec nodded to Trisha, signaling to her that it was time to activate the portal. Trisha pushed a button…and nothing happened.

"I still have to activate the portal from this end too," Alec explained as he push a button on his computer. Suddenly, the portal came to life. The image on Trisha's computer of Spyro and Mal, which previously appeared to be frozen in time, even though it was just moving slowly, was now moving. The vortex appeared and the power level of the camera in the Dragon Realm was draining quickly.

"Is the trip back as bad as the trip here?" Cynder asked.

"Yes," Alec answered bluntly.

"Cynder? Are you okay? Wake up!" Spyro exclaimed on Trisha's screen.

"Hurry and go through," Alec said, "The portal is loosing power quickly."

Cynder then went through the vortex. After a few moments, the vortex dispersed as the power ran out. And the invisibility device dropped to the floor.

"She didn't take the invisibility device?" Trisha asked.

"Yes, she did," Alec said, "But she has a doppelganger version of it. When it went through the portal, it created a copy, like the copy of my camera that's still in the Dragon Realms."

 **X~ ~End Flashback~ ~X**

"Cynder said that she didn't have the ring when she came through. And no matter how many times I've tried to figure it out, I couldn't come up with anything," Alec explained to Flashwing, "But now that I think of it, I think I understand. Because the original portal technology only created a copy of anything that went through, the version of Cynder's body that was still in the Dragon Realm wasn't wearing the ring. So when she went through, the ring came through as a separate object. And that means that she might not have noticed it. But that wouldn't explain why it wasn't there when the area was rechecked. So the white dragon you were talking about must've taken it."

"Well, it's a good thing you knew how to deactivate the technology when you did," Flashwing said, "Otherwise…"

"Please don't start thinking like that. Because if you start thinking like that, then I'm gonna start thinking like that. And I've already had enough of thinking like that…DAMNIT! Now I'm thinking about it!" Alec explained before taking a breath to calm down, "It's not really that I knew how to deactivate it, it's just that generally, my technology is built with a deactivation code built in. I'm just thankful that Drobot's armor was built like my technology so that I could deactivate it. Because otherwise…"

"Didn't you just tell me not to think about that?" Flashwing asked.

"Well, I'm only thinking like this because you were…" Alec then calmed down, "Let's not think about the 'what if' and just focus on the 'what is'. And what did happen is that we are alive now."

"You're right. Even if it's just luck," Flashwing said.

"Well, luck or not, we're alive because of it," Alec said.

"So, can you take this armor off?" Flashwing asked.

"The original design of this armor was intended to create a telepathic link," Alec explain, "But it seems that the circuitry was hardwired to Drogen's brain later on. That must be what those dragons were doing. As for if I can disconnect the technology, I'll have to study it more."

As I studied the neural links, I realized that the circuitry of the armor was not just hardwired to Drogen's brain. It was also hooked up to his spinal chord and nervous system. I was fascinated by how the circuitry was wired. It would allow him to feel his wings, even though they are only artificial. However, the downside to how the circuitry was hardwired to his nervous system wasn't as uplifting.

Alec turned to Flashwing, who had not moved the entire time, "Normally this would be where I would say I have some good new and some bad news," Alec said, "But there-

"-There's no good news," Flashwing said, finishing Alec's sentence.

The look on Flashwing's face was heartbreaking. I haven't even told her the bad news yet and she was already down.

"The circuitry is hardwired directly to Drogen's nervous system," Alec explained, "If I were to removed the armor, it would kill him. And the circuitry is directly connected to the conscious part of his brain. So his free will has been removed as well. So whether I removed the armor or not, the dragon you knew as Drogen is gone."

Flashwing sighed as she thought about the situation. Finally, she came to a decision, "Take off the armor," Flashwing said hesitantly, "I think it's only fair that Drogen is allowed to die. The alternative is that he be a slave…a prisoner in his own mind."

"I understand," Alec said sympathetically, "It's better to die on your own terms than to live and not have any control over your own life."

I reluctantly began t-

"AHHHH!"

Seriously…?

Everyone went into the other room to see what was wrong. That's when everyone saw Cynder, who was now awake, and seemingly scared and confused.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Spyro asked as he went over to her.

"Cynder? No, I'm not…" Cynder said, stopping mid-sentence, "But I am…What's going on?!"

"I figure this is the side affect of two identities trying to inhabit one consciousness," Alec explained, "You're reaction is most likely from Fog's mind, a mind of a child who's scared and confused about what's happening. Try to focus on Cynder's mind and calm yourself. Then focus on Cynder's memories to remember what happened."

Cynder closed her eyes and calmed down. Then she had the chance to focus, "That's right. You transferred Fog's soul into my body," Cynder said, "Wait, you put me in Cynder's body?!"

I'm sure that Cynder's reaction would've confused most others. But I understand what was happening. Basically, the first part of that was Cynder speaking, and the second part was Fog. But the two sets of memories were confusing her…or rather, them.

"I want to try something out," Alec said, "When was the first time you met me?"

"It was in a cave, when you help to save me and several other's," Cynder said.

"Am I right that you also have memories to another first meeting?" Alec asked.

Cynder thought for a moment, "That was the first time you met me…well, Fog," Cynder said, "The first time you met Cynder was in the Valley of Avalar when I…Cynder met you. Me and Spyro didn't know what you were because you were in your human form."

I understand why she's so confused. She's having trouble even knowing what identity she is.

Cynder then giggled. Of course the childlike sense from the giggle implied that it came from Fog, "When you and Cynder first met, Cynder and Spyro tied you up and dragged you with them?"

The others then began to laugh at Alec's expense.

Yeah, this was definitely Fog at the moment. Even when she doesn't have her own body, she tends to be a trouble maker.

"Well, at least I know that my technique worked and that you're okay…both of you," Alec said, "The downfall to this is the confusion. You might feel a bit awkward if you see you're…Cynder's kids. Especially Iggy."

A blush appeared on Cynder's cheeks at the mention of Iggy. Then she shook her head clear of thought like that when Cynder's mind remembered that he's her son.

"Well, once the new body I'm growing for you is finished growing, I can transfer Fog into the new body," Alec said, "I hope."

"How long will it take for it to finish?" Cynder (or was it Fog?) asked.

"A couple of weeks. Maybe a month," Alec said, "I just hope that in that time, your minds won't become merged to a point where I can't separate you two."

"Is that really an issue?" Cynder/Fog asked worried.

"Unlikely. The ability I used relies on your life forces. Not your minds," Alec said.

Why'd I have to say that? Cynder and Fog's life forces are so alike that I might not be able to sense one from the other. Fog may end up keeping Cynder's body while Cynder ends up in Fog's new body.

…Actually, that sounds like it would make an entertaining fanfic.

"Well, at least I won't have to stay in this body forever," Cynder said, "Hey! What's wrong with my body?!"

"We need to figure out a way for your two minds to have their own identities," Alec said, "And I may have an idea. However, I'll have to go back the the Human Realm to make the device. And before that, I still have to deactivate Drobot."

"You said you had an idea," Flashwing said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could create a device that could allow a neurological link up," Alec said, "But rather than sending Fog's mind into another body, it would allow Fog's mind to focus on a holographic image. That way Fog can have her own holographic body, and Cynder can keep her own body."

"So what you're saying is that Fog's mind will still be in Cynder, but will have a focal point to take her own form?" Flashwing asked, summing up what Alec said pretty well, "There must be some flaws to that though. I mean, since she's still in Cynder's body, if she tried to lift a paw, it may end up being Cynder's paw instead."

It's impressing how much Flashwing understands logic that normally would only be exclusive to the Human Realm…I think. Knowing how the Dragon Realm works, I would figure the world might be able to magically find a way around that. Then again, perhaps physics in the Dragon Realm is more similar to physics in the Human Realm than I thought.

"You're right. It's not a perfect fix," Alec said, "But it will help. And having a focal point for her mind will assist to avoid something like that."

"One thing I've learned with Drogen is that technology will always have it's flaws, no matter how minor they are," Flashwing said, "And my sister was a philosophical thinker. And one thing I've learned from her is that perfection is an impossibility."

Well said!

Wait. Flashwing has a sister?

"I didn't know you had a sister," Alec said.

"Well, how could you know? After all, what do you know about me?" Flashwing said. Then Alec shot a glance at her, causing her to remember about the Human Realm, "Oh…right. Well, she was my twin sister to be exact."

"What do you mean she used to be your twin?" Spyro asked, "You can't just stop being a twin."

"Well…she died," Flashwing said solemnly, "It was about two years ago. She came down with a terminal illness that her immune system just couldn't fight. And it inevitably killed her."

A twin sister who died of an illness? That sounds just like my cousin Kendle. She was one of two twins…as if I have to point out there are _two_ twins. But Kendle also came down with a terminal illness. It was brain cancer.

"My cousin died of a terminal illness too," Alec said, "She may not have been my sister, and I may not have been close with her. But I can try to understand how you must feel. My cousin's death was hard on my whole family. And I have a big family. And she also was a twin."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Thanks to the assisted power that Void lended to her, Jade had reached the Valley of Avalar faster than expected. And soon, Warfang would be visible to her.

"Drobot will soon return home," Jade said as she looked down at a remote in her paw.

* * *

 **It seems that Cynder is having a little identity crisis. Hopefully she can hold out for a few weeks. Meanwhile, Alec still has to deactivate Drobot. And Flashwing had a twin sister? What a twist!**

 **Please R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 14~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Aurora, do you know where Vortex is?" Mal asked. Mal was about to take the kids with him to Avalar to stay with Hunter for a little while, since Fog being in Cynder's body was confusing her and would be too awkward. However, they couldn't find Vortex anywhere.

A day had already passed since Alec transferred Fog's soul into Cynder's body.

"I haven't seen him since this morning," Aurora said in a worried tone.

"Out of the three of you, Vortex is usually the easiest to find," Mal said, "He's the hardest to catch, but he's the easiest to find."

Iggy on the other hand seemed rather out of it lately. Even though he knew Fog's soul was saved and was in Cynder's body, it was still harsh on him to witness Fog's body dying how it did. But suddenly, Iggy lifted his head, "Something's not right!" He exclaimed as he lead the others back to the room where Alec and Flashwing were working on Drobot to deactivate him.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Why is it taking so long to deactivate Drobot?" Flashwing asked, getting impatient.

"I could always take a shortcut and just chop off his head," Alec said in a half teasing way.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand why it's taking so long to disconnect the helmet from him brain," Flashwing sighed.

To be honest, I was surprised as well. There were just way to many connections. Some lead to the brain, some lead to the rest of the armor. It wasn't just a computer program that could control Drogen's actions. This helmet was it's own brain.

That's when I noticed something in the connections.

"This helmet act's as it's own brain, and not just a computer," Alec said, "But it's also being restricted. This mechanical brain had the capacity to act as an AI."

"What does that mean?" Flashwing asked.

"Maybe if I…" Alec said, so into what he was doing that he didn't notice Flashwing's question.

"Does that mean that you can give him back his free will?" Flashwing continued.

"If I connect this wire to this wire…"

Flashwing then attempted a different tactic, "Alec, will you make love to me?"

What the hell?

Alec then turned around with a confused look on his face. It wasn't the shocked expression that Flashwing expected, but it was an expression that was priceless nonetheless.

Alec then had a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry. When I get focused on something, I _really_ get focused on something," Alec explained.

"You're just like Drogen in that sense," Flashwing said, "And I used exactly that to get his attention too. Although his expression was a little more of shock."

"Well, it takes allot to shock me," Alec said, "If you really wanted to shock me, you would've done it instead of just saying it.

Flashwing had a sly grin on her face just before she quickly moved forward and kissed Alec.

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Okay, okay! You shocked me!" Alec exclaimed as he pulled away, "Are you really willing to go that far just to shock me…or is there more to it than just for fun?"

A light blush appeared on Flashwing's cheeks, "Well…I…" She said. But before she could continue, the door then opened. And in the doorway was…Flashwing?

What…

…the…

…hell.

Alec attempted to sense the new dragon's energy.

I don't understand. This other dragon looked just like Flashwing…save for having green crystals instead of purple. As for her life force, it was just like Flashwing's as well. Not identical. But very similar. This couldn't be a clone, since the life force would be identical. Fog is proof of that.

Flashwing couldn't believe what she was seeing, "No, it can't be," she said. But as she was frozen in place, the other crystal dragoness held up a remote and pushed a button. Then Drobot's eyes lit back up.

"System activated," Drobot's synthesized voice said, "Awaiting instructions."

"Void wants us to return," the crystal dragoness said, "Both of us."

"Confirmed," Drobot said. Then the two of them were about to leave.

Wait, if Drobot leaves, then he'll be a danger again. And I don't know if I can rely on them being unprepared for my deactivation code again. Especially since that dragoness has a remote that can turn him back on.

She turns him on, heh… Get your mind out of the gutter, Alec.

Alec charged towards Drobot before they could leave. But Drobot was faster.

"Alec! Watch out!" Flashwing shouted.

…

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the infirmary.

"I see you're awake," a voice said. It was Voltra, "What is it with you and running into walls?"

This world is never gonna let me forget about that. Wait, what happened.

"He was unconscious before he even hit the wall," a familiar soft voice said, "Drobot's attack happened so fast that there was no way for Alec to react, or even see the attack coming."

Alec looked over and saw that the voice was coming from Flashwing. It was hard for him to believe. Usually she had such an energetic and upbeat tone in her voice. But this was so quiet and deep in thought.

 _Considering Flashwing's personality before and comparing it with now, I would think that Flashwing was bipolar. I would say 'if I didn't know better'. But I only met her recently, so I don't know better. For all I know, she could be bipolar._

"What exactly happened?" Alec asked.

"Drobot moved so quickly. When Drobot's tail hit your head, I assume you blacked out before you even realized you were hit," Flashwing said, "The impact caused you to fly into the wall. After the attack, they left."

That explains the pounding in my head. That dragoness looked just like Flashwing, but with green crystals. Wait, one of the figurines was a pallet swap of her with green crystals and slightly lighter scales. Yeah, Jade Flashwing…wait, could that be her twin sister?

"Was that dragoness by any chance your twin sister?" Alec asked.

"I-It's impossible…I saw my sister die…" Flashwing said in an uneasy tone, "And why was she helping to bring Drobot back to Void? Jade would never be evil."

Jade…of course this world would do something like that. Naming her 'Jade' to differentiate her from Flashwing.

"What if she's not in control of her own mind?" Alec suggested, "Jade's most likely under the control of somebody else. It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"I do know that something was off about her," Flashwing said, "I can't explain it, but it's like…I don't know. I just sense that something was off about her."

"Chances are that what you sensed was another entity controlling Jade's mind," Alec said.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Is there any place in this temple that we haven't looked?" Mal asked, his tone becoming more and more concerned about Vortex.

"Maybe he went to the Human Realm to hide," Iggy said.

"We know better than to go to the Human Realm without permission," Aurora said, "We haven't checked outside yet."

"Okay, come on then," Mal instructed, "We'll go check outside for him then." It was settled then. The three of them were about to check outside for Vortex. But before they headed out, Iggy suddenly heard a groan from underneath the floor. Normally he would've written it off as the wood floor creaking like it always does. However, something was different about this sound. And not only that, but Iggy could sense there was something wrong.

"Mal, I think I just heard something under the floor!" Iggy stated.

"What was it?" Mal asked.

"I'm not sure," Iggy said, "But it sounded like a groaning. And it wasn't just the wood settling."

Mal checked the floorboards if anything was off about them. And he saw that they were recently moved out of place. Mal moved one of the floorboards and saw that there was a small hole dug. And inside the hole was Vortex, who was barely breathing.

"Those floorboards were tight," Iggy said, "Did he get enough oxygen?"

"I don't know. But we should take him right to the infirmary immediately," Mal said, "But the disturbing part though is that it would've taken a fair amount of time and planning to get that dug out. So whoever did it would've had to have been in the temple for a while."

"Is it alright if I wait here?" Iggy asked. He didn't want to see Fog in the condition that she was in…or rather, the body she was in. It was just too awkward.

Mal understood Iggy's hesitance, "Go wait in my quarters," Mal said. Iggy nodded and headed toward Mal's quarters as Mal and Aurora took Vortex to the infirmary.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Okay, Ember. Try it again," Sienna instructed to Ember. Ember was currently training in the dojo with Sienna as her instructor. She was training to enhance her fury attack. Or rather, a different kind of fury attack.

Ember focused her energy again. She'd been training for hours now and was exhausted. But against Sienna's recommendation, Ember chose to continue. And she was going to regret it.

As Ember focused, a ring of fire began to draw itself on the floor around her. Then flames began bursting out of the floor all around her except for within that ring. Sienna could see that Ember's focus was wavering. And that's when the doors opened up and Flame came in. Ember saw Flame and her face immediately went red. The distraction, combined with her exhaustion, caused the safe area within the ring to catch fire as well.

"Ember!" Flame called out when he saw the failed attempt. Flame and Sienna went rushing over to Ember to see if she was okay.

Ember was laying on the floor, covered in soot and coughing out smoke, "Hi, Flame," Ember said shyly. The damage was minimal. Nothing a red gem couldn't fix.

"I came in here to watch you train," Flame said in a more shameful tone, "And instead I messed you up."

"Don't blame yourself, Flame," Sienna said, "She's been at this for hours and is exhausted anyway. I even suggested earlier that she take a rest. This was gonna happen whether or not you came."

"Oh…" Flame said sheepishly, "Ember, are you…" Flame was about to ask. But he saw Ember just laying there lightly snoring. Ember had fallen asleep.

"Flame, can you help me carry her to her room?" Sienna asked.

"Uh…yeah sure," Flame said, unsure of how he felt.

"Also, since you did distract her, perhaps you should take responsibility in watching over her until she wakes up," Sienna suggested. This was her way of allowing them to have some one on one time. Sienna knew her little sister was too shy to approach Flame directly with her feelings. So this is a way for Flame to approach her. Of course Sienna didn't take into account that Flame may not return the feelings. She just assumed that he did.

"So…what was that she was doing?" Flame asked, "That power seemed like a fury technique. But the way it was performed…something about it was different."

"You're very perceptive," Sienna said, "It's a different kind of fury technique. It's referred to as a Fury Cast. It's a form of fury that does not require building up your elemental energy. There are several factors in what the fury cast will be. First is obviously the element used. Second is what is known as the tag. The tag is a symbol used for the ability. There are also different kinds of tags. This leads into the third factor. There are the attack tags, defense tags, health tags, and trap tags. The attack and defense tags speak for themselves. Health tags are used for healing. And trap tags are less of an attack and more of a way of slowing the opponent down without harming them. Finally, the forth factory is reliant on the personality of the user. And this is what can make things difficult. Some fury casts will have to be pulled off by depending on both positive and negative traits of the user. What you saw Ember doing was an attack tag. The power of the attack is a representation of Ember's enthusiasm and will. As you know, she's very enthusiastic, so the attack is really powerful. The drawback to that is that to sustain the attack, she has to keep focus. And her memory issues can make it difficult to keep focus sometimes. If she loses focus, in this case, the attack tag collapsed in on itself. Because of that, she was no longer protected from her own attack."

"Can anyone perform a fury cast?" Flame asked.

"That's complicated. It's in fact quite easy to learn how to pull off a fury cast," Sienna said, "However, actually pulling it off can be a bit challenging."

"Would I be able to pull off a fury cast?" Flame asked.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Fog is dead," Iggy said to himself as he waited in Mal's quarters, "But I shouldn't be worried, right? Her soul was saved and is in mom…But then again, Fog is in mom. But Alec is growing Fog a new body, right? So in time, Fog will be back in her own body. But what if it's unsuccessful? Or what if he transfers the wrong soul? Then mom would be in Fog's body, and Fog would be in mom's body. And what if the new body doesn't look the same?"

Iggy was taking the loss of Fog harshly. Even though she was still there in Cynder. And the more he thought about it, the more his mind raced. That is until he heard a voice that was not his own.

 _'You will never be rid of me.'_ the mysterious voice said.

"What…Who said that?" Iggy asked nervously.

 _'You belong to me.'_

* * *

 **Jade is in fact Flashwing's twin sister? Who could've guessed something like that? What a twist!**

 **Seriously though, I'm sure you all figured out that Jade was Flashwing's twin sister. But the real mystery is how is she alive when Flashwing had witnessed her death herself?**

 **Please R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 15~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

 _'You will never be rid of me.'_ a mysterious voice said.

"What…Who said that?" Iggy asked nervously.

 _'You belong to me.'_

"I don't know who you are…or where you are. But I don't belong to anybody," Iggy said, his confidence restored.

 _'Even now, you're still strong willed. But that will soon change.'_ The voice said.

"You keep believing that if it makes you feel better," Iggy said to the mysterious voice, "But I'm good and will always be good."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

 _'You will never be rid of me. You belong to me.'_

Cynder suddenly woke up from her nap. She had a dream that had a strange voice. Although Fog is unfamiliar with this voice, it was a voice that Cynder was all too familiar with.

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked as he noticed Cynder jolting awake.

"I-It was just a dream…" Cynder said, unsure of what to think. Feeling uneasy, Cynder got up and went for a walk.

"Cynder, where are you going?" Spyro asked. But Cynder didn't even respond. She just continued walking. Spyro on the other hand wouldn't just let Cynder be alone. Not in the state she was in now. So he followed her as she took her walk.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

 _'Whether you believe this or not, you wouldn't even exist if it weren't for me.'_ The voice said.

"I know who my parents are!" Iggy said, becoming frustrated, "I may not know who you are. But I know that you are not my father! Nor my mother!"

 _'I may not be a biological parent. But you were created from my essence.'_ The voice continued. _'I sent an incarnation of myself to take the place of that little fool, Malefor. And while posing as Malefor, my incarnation controlled your mother, infusing her with his darkness…or rather, my darkness.'_

"But my mother was freed from his control!" Iggy argued, "And with the help of Alec, they made sure he was gone for good!"

 _'Ah, but you forget. He was an incarnation of myself. And I still live. Meaning the darkness that was infused into your mother never was destroyed.'_ The voice explained. _'The darkness that I left in your mother chose to bide it's time…'_

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec suddenly lifted his head.

Something doesn't seem right. I sense Iggy in Mal's room. But something's wrong.

"Alec?" Flashwing said when she saw Alec's attention drawn elsewhere, "Is something wrong?"

"I thing there's something wrong with Iggy," Alec said calmly but urgently, "It's almost as if I sense his life force…fluctuating?"

I honestly didn't know how to describe what I sensed. But the closest word I could come up with was fluctuating.

"From how you said that, I assume that fluctuating is not the word you want to use, but can't really come up with another word to use," Flashwing said.

How does she do that?!

"I guess it's more like a ripple…or a wave…I don't know," Alec said frustratingly, "Come on. I think we should check on him. Also, Jade mentioned the name Void. Who is that?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But I think Void i-"

 **THUMP**

As we left the room and rounded the corner, we bumped into Shard…literally.

Flashwing sat where she was, rubbing her sore muzzle. Shard then helped her up. But he had a concerned look on his face. And not concern for Flashwing, "Did I just here you mention the name Void?" Shard asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alec answered for Flashwing.

"I think I remember coming across something during my studies," Shard said, "What did he look like?"

"I never got a good look at him," Flashwing explained, "I just know that he was a ghostly white color."

"Would you two mind coming with me for a moment?" Shard asked, "I may have an image that may help you identify him."

The two of them nodded and they followed Shard to the library, where Shard went directly to the book he was looking for.

Shard was always into studying. So it's not surprising that he knows the library like the back of his paw by now.

Shard took the book off the shelf and skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for, "Is this the dragon you saw?" Shard asked, pointing to an image of a ghostly white dragon with navy blue eyes. It had three horns arranged like the dark master's horns. However, the horns on the sides, actually curved outwards partly, giving a similar appearance of antlers. Flashwing had to take a moment to connect the image to what she remembered. But she was able to confirm that the image in the book was the same dragon she recognized, "This isn't good," Shard said.

Shard usually had a rather calm and collected mind. So when he was worried like this, then it isn't good. Then again, he did just say that.

"What does that book say about Void?" Alec asked.

"Well for starters, even though it takes the form of a dragon, it is not," Shard said, "It's actually a demonic entity that can take many forms. But it's dragon form is the form it's most known form."

"I don't mean to rush you. But I sensed something wrong with Iggy and were on our way there when we bumped into you," Alec said while Flashwing rubbed her muzzle again, "So is it possible to give us a short version of what Void is?"

"Basically, this demonic entity is an ancient mythological demon that is the embodiment of darkness itself," Shard said.

"So what you're saying is that Void was born from darkness and corruption?" Alec asked.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Shard replied, "Darkness and corruption was born from Void."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

 _'…Then six years ago, when your parents finally decided they wanted children, the darkness that was in your mother chose to leave your mother…by choosing an egg to be it's vessel.'_ The voice continued. A look of fear and realization came across Iggy's face. _'That egg…it was you.'_

"No…No! You lie!" Iggy countered in denial, "Show me where you are so I can tear your face off!"

 _'But why would I lie when the truth is so much more entertaining?'_ The voice in Iggy's head taunted. _'I think I'll let you alone with your thoughts now.'_

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As Spyro followed Cynder got to Mal's quarters, Iggy suddenly leaped from the doorway, tackling Spyro to the floor. Spyro was a little disoriented. But when he regained focus, he realized that Iggy was latched onto Spyro, crying like a hatchling.

Cynder saw this and had to resist the temptation to comfort her son. Cynder's motherly instincts were hard to resist itself. But Fog's feelings for Iggy just made seeing Iggy like this that much more heart-wrenching for her.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"I'm scared, daddy," Iggy whimpered, "I think there's something trying to get me."

Cynder, being sure to keep her feelings under control, went to Iggy to try to comfort him. But when she saw Iggy's eyes, Fog's mind kicked in and could see the hurt in his eyes. He desperately wanted to hug Fog. But it was his own mother. And remembering that Fog was a part of his mother now…the only way to describe how he felt was confused.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Didn't you originally say there were two dragons?" Alec asked Flashwing as they headed towards Mal's quarters. They had slowed down slightly when Alec stopped sensing the 'fluctuation' in Iggy.

"Yeah, I did," Flashwing confirmed, "I don't know the details about the second dragon. All I know is that he was a dark gray dragon with blue wings and underside. Void referred to him as X."

His name is X? How very inventive.

"I don't know much about X, only that he seems to be the one in charge," Flashwing said.

"Wait, X is the one in charge?" Shard asked skeptically.

"Yeah, he's the one who's been making all the commands," Flashwing said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Shard stated, "If there is another dragon calling the shots, then the white dragon can't be Void."

"What do you mean?" Flashwing questioned.

"Void wouldn't work together with anybody else. He's too powerful to need it," Shard explained, "And if there was somebody else, that dragon would still be a subordinate."

"So that must mean that it wasn't Void," Flashwing said, "And if Void is as powerful as you make him out to be, then that's a good thing, right?"

"I hope so," Alec said under his breath.

Honestly, I had an idea as to a possible alternative theory. But to be honest, I'd prefer not to think that Void is in fact that clever.

"During your studies, does it mention how smart or clever Void is?" Alec asked.

"To be honest, there's no single answer to that," Shard said, "Some legends say that Void is able to plan an attack centuries in advance, allowing for allot of time to think it over and weed out any possible flaws. Others say that he thinks things out on the spot with the ability to make calculations millions of times faster than normal dragons. But the scariest thing is that some believe he can do both."

"If I were to estimate at a guess, I'd assume the latter would be the most plausible," Alec explained, "If Void were to be able to make calculations as fast as he could, it sounds only plausible that he could use that brain power to plan ahead. If he could only plan ahead, it's true that he could think of every possible scenario that could happen in that time as well. However, possibilities are always changing, and therefor can't always be planned for. If he could only think on the spot, I find it unlikely that he could plan things out, and therefor could be vulnerable to a planned attack. Can I assume that Void is an eternal being?"

"Yes," Shard said

"In that case, perhaps his ability to think transcends time itself," Alec theorized, "To a being that lives for eternity, time has no meaning. Because an eternal being can only exist outside of a linear existence. He wouldn't have to plan ahead of time, because he would already know what would happen. Because in his mind, the past, the present, and the future would all converge into a single point. He doesn't have to plan because to him, future events have already happened."

"I don't get it," Flashwing said, "How can a being exist in a non-linear existence?"

"Perhaps what Alec is referring to is the theory that the linear existence itself is an illusion," Shard answered, "Some theorists believe that a linear time line can not last eternally, because a line would have a starting point and an ending point. So in order for time to truly exist for eternity, it can only exist as a single point."

"I'm impressed you've studied theories like that," Alec said, "But yes. The only way for infinity to exist is as a single point. And if Void is a non-linear being, then the past, present, and future are all the same to him. But it also means that he can never be destroyed, because it would either cause a paradox, or he simply would continue existing."

"I think I understand," Flashwing said, "If we did destroy him, it would be bringing an end to the life of a being that has no beginning or end. That's where the paradox comes in. Or if we destroyed him, he would continue existing, since he would exist throughout all of time."

"Another paradox is if there was nothing that could fend off Void," Alec added, "Void is the embodiment of darkness and corruption. But without light and purity, darkness and corruption would have no meaning, and therefor would cease to exist. So even if we can't destroy Void, perhaps there is something that can at least fend him off."

"Can we stop talking about paradoxes now?" Flashwing asked, "It's starting to make my head hurt."

"I guess we did start to go off topic there for a moment," Shard said, "I've always enjoyed philosophical discussions like that."

"Perhaps that's something we can get to know each other better on," Alec said.

As they entered the room, they saw that Spyro and Cynder were already there. They also noticed that Iggy appeared terrified.

You don't need special senses to see that something happened.

"Iggy, are you okay?" Alec asked.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So you managed to retrieve Drobot after all," X said as he saw Drobot and Jade there, "I'll admit that you surpassed my expectations."

"Now now, X. There's no need to look down on them like that," Void said in a more inviting tone, "We both know that she would succeed."

"If I must…yes, I had expected you to succeed," X stated, "But don't forget that you had an advantage. And that was your connection with your twin sister. Just be aware that you should not rely on luck in all of your battles."

"Luck is an illogical concept based on focusing on good when one believes in good luck, or focusing on the bad when one believes they have bad luck," Drobot said.

"Well nobody asked you," X stated, "In fact, why did you respond when you weren't being addressed?"

However, Drobot didn't reply. He just stood there. X brushed it off as just him thinking he was speaking to him. A fluke. Void however looked at Drobot curiously before following X.

"Luck or not, I do have one final weapon to use at the moment," Void said as he reached into a cloud of black smoke, "And this is a weapon that they will not be able to destroy."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Iggy was on his way to bed. After all that has been happening, Iggy was worn out. So he just wanted some sleep. Iggy climbed into bed and closed his eyes…

 _Where is your precious Fog?_

Iggy's eyes shot back open. It was the voice in his head again. And it knew about Fog.

 _Oh that's right. She's dead, isn't she? Do you truly believe that she will come back to you? She's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it!_

"No! That's not true!" Iggy exclaimed, his voice wavering, "Alec is growing a new body for Fog! And Fog's soul is held within my mother!"

 _That's just hurting her even more. Fog is dead, but her soul is not being allowed to join with the ancestors. You're right, she's not dead. She's in a state worse than death!_

"But the new body…" Iggy didn't know what to say. He was losing his composure.

 _You know what to do to allow Fog to rest in piece._

Iggy was beginning to tremble. He was losing his mind because of Fog's situation…

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Do you think Iggy will be okay?" Flashwing asked.

"I don't know. He had gown close to Fog. So this situation is probably tearing him up inside. I may need to transfer her soul from Cynder to the new body sooner than I would prefer," Alec explained, "What about you? How do you feel about your sister being alive?"

Flashwing gave a slight whimper before responding, "I think I can sympathize with Iggy," Flashwing said, "For years, I thought Jade was dead. And now that I've found out that she's alive, I find out that she's being controlled by evil. Before she was dead, now she's alive and trying to kill me."

Alec saw that Flashwing was troubled by this. He hated seeing those who are close to him upset like this. Alec then tried to comfort her by nuzzling her slightly. This surprised Flashwing, her face going red. But she welcomed his comforting.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

 **Iggy's hearing voices? I'm pretty sure that's not a good sign. And what did Alec do to Drobot? And who could X be?**

 **Please R &R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 16~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

After hearing the scream, everyone rushed to Iggy's quarters to see what was wrong, Alec and Flashwing were the closest, so they arrived first. Soon after was Spyro, Cynder, and Mal, followed by Aurora, who was having trouble keeping up. Next was Shard and Quarry, followed by Sienna and Ember. Finally came the guardians. As they all arrived, they all saw the same thing. Iggy was nowhere to be seen.

"Iggy? Iggy, where are you?! IGGY?!" Cynder frantically wanted to find Iggy. Fog was worried about Iggy, and Cynder was worried about her son. Their combined worry fed off of each other.

I used my life element to try to find Iggy. It was also why I was banned from all hide and seek games, since I could just sense where everyone was hiding. But I digress. There was a problem.

"I can't sense Iggy anywhere in the temple," Alec said, causing Cynder to worry even more, "I can sense some residual energy from using the shadow element. But wherever he is, he's outside of my range of sensing."

"Can't you track where the shadow transport lead to?" Cynder asked frantically.

"I can only sense that it was used," Alec replied, "I can't actually sense where it led to."

"I have a bad feeling about this. These attacks, Iggy going missing…" Cyril said, "Ember, you are not yet old enough to legally take on all of the responsibilities of a guardian yet. However, I believe it is time that you formally become one."

Usually I wouldn't expect Cyril this open to ideas, no less suggest such an open idea.

Cyril noticed the 'impressed' look on Alec's face, "Don't get the wrong idea, Alec," Cyril continued, "I'm suggesting this because it's for the better. Not because I want to impress you."

"I'd figure you'd take any chance you'd get to try to impress me, if it meant outdoing me in some way," Alec teased.

Ignoring Alec's snarky remark, Cyril turned to Shard, "I believe it would be a good idea if you perform the Guardianship Ceremony, Shard," Cyril said.

"W-Wait, me?" Shard questioned, "But I don't even-"

"I'm sure you must've come across the Guardianship Ceremony at some point during your studies," Quarry teased.

"I don't think I'm qualified though," Shard argued, "Only a guardian is qualified to perform the Guardianship Ceremony."

"That's right," Cyril said, leaving his words hanging in the air.

Shard gave what Cyril said some thought. Why would he say Shard should perform the Guardianship Ceremony if only a guardian is qualified?

I knew exactly what Cyril was hinting at. And I could see in his eyes that Quarry came to the same conclusion that I did.

After a few more moments, Shard's eyes widened, "You mean…"

"Yes," Cyril said, smiling down on Shard, "You have proven yourself that you are ready to be a guardian."

 **THUMP**

Shard's reaction seemed too cliché in my opinion. But I'll be damned if I'm not gonna enjoy the reaction of him feinting from the shock. Shard was always the calm and collected one.

"Are you sure he's ready to be a guardian?" Quarry snarked.

"Are you saying that if you suddenly learned that you were officially a guardian, you wouldn't have the same reaction?" Alec countered.

"Of course I wouldn't! I'm not pathetic like that!" Quarry replied.

"Then perhaps we'll leave it up to you to perform the ceremony then," Terrador said.

 **THUMP**

Alec looked up towards Terrador, "You said that just to see him react like that, didn't you?" Alec was answered simply with a sly grin from Terrador.

It's always entertaining to see someone as serious as Terrador play around like that. I could sense that Terrador wasn't honest about what he said. I knew that it would be true in the future. But this moment was just for some enjoyment.

"Considering everything that's happening, is this really the right time to be joking around?!" Spyro growled, not pleased that considering the situation with Fog and his son going missing was followed up by jokes.

"If I am not mistaken, Alec, Cyril, and Terrador, as well as myself believe this to be a better time to laugh than any other time," Volteer explained, "You see, if you keep a positive outlook on the situations, and keep yourself in good spirits, you are capable of focusing better than if your mind is clouded by anger. Laughing eases tension that would otherwise cause allies to bicker and argue amongst one another."

"We laugh, not because we disregard the situations, but because we don't want anger clouding our judgment," Alec said, the seriousness in his voice catching Spyro's attention. Spyro was used to Alec not showing emotions that much. But this seriousness did not come from emotional control, but from focus, "If you think we're not concerned, you're wrong. I've personally learned how to control my emotions when I was younger. And it's through this control that I can _choose_ to have a positive outlook on life, no matter now grim it may seem. I'm not saying not to be upset by the situation. I'm simply saying that you should try to keep a positive mind, which will lead to hope. Rather than focus on the worst case scenario, focus on the potential best case scenario."

"You make is sound so easy," Spyro sighed.

"I'm not saying it's easy to learn. And depending on the life one may lead, it may make it that much harder to look at the positives," Alec said, "But after you do learn that control, it becomes that much easier. The difficult part is the learning process."

"I may not always see eye to eye with Alec. But he's right about this," Cyril said, "It's not easy developing that control. But once it is developed, it simply becomes a matter of whether you choose to control your emotions or not. Alec truly is wise beyond his years."

"And that's high praise, considering how those to often bicker," Terrador said.

Terrador's words were what was needed to cause the corners of Spyro's mouth to curve upwards. "I'd say that that being high praise is an understatement," Spyro said. This really helped to ease the tension as everyone laughed at Spyro's comment.

I believe this was the first step for Spyro to learn how to laugh in the face of negativity. It would still take time for him to fully learn how to control his emotions. But this was a start.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After Shard woke up from his shock, everyone headed to the main hall so that Shard could perform the ceremony Shard was still a bit confused though, since he wasn't given the Guardianship Ceremony. Nor did he even know what it was.

"How is it I'm a guardian if I was never given the ceremony?" Shard asked.

"When a guardian takes on an apprentice who will one day take their place, the ceremony is unnecessary," Volteer said, "The Ceremony is for when a guardian is lost without ever having a successor."

"As guardians, we are entitled to protect the others from the dangers that this world can bring forth. However, we also guard the spirits of the individual elements that we are the guardians of," Terrador then focused and brought a claw to his chest. Then he began to to pull out some form of ethereal gem, a green gem that was shaped like a boulder. The others also did the same, Volteer with a yellow lightning shaped gem, and Cyril with a blue icicle shaped gem. Suddenly, the gems seemed to react to Alec's Life element.

The power that radiated from those gems was overwhelming. They were different from elemental energy. It was as if they were the spirits of those elements. Even when I closed my eyes, I could still see those gems in my mind. I couldn't turn off my ability to sense them.

I wouldn't learn until later how much my power was actually responding to the gems.

Alec's power was reacting to the gems in a way that made his own power not only visible, but also condensed to a point where it took on a physical form. Flashwing even chose to attempt to feel the physical fluid energy. When she did, her eyes widened, unsure of how to react.

Realizing how the gems were reacting to Alec's life element, the guardians returned them to inside their bodies, where Alec could no longer sense their presence. Alec then released a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"If the spirit element is not passed on to a successor before they die, that spirit element will be lost with them. This ceremony is to create a new fire spirit element," Cyril explained. "There are three things required for this ceremony. The first is a normal gem to transfer the element and part of the soul into to become the spirit element. The second is another guardian who has an existing spirit element to act as a catalyst. And the third is the dragon who will become the guardian."

"The reason Ignitus was considered the leader of the group was not because he was the eldest of us, but because at the time, the fire spirit element was the eldest element," Terrador explained, "When the spirit element is passed down to a guardian's successor, that element brings with it the knowledge and wisdom of the bearer's predecessors. With the previous fire spirit element gone, it is now the ice spirit element that is the eldest, which is why it is the most fitting for that element to be the one to assist in the birth of a new fire spirit element."

"Alec, seeing as how you're power reacted with the spirit elements, perhaps it is best if you not be present for this ceremony," Volteer suggested, "I'd advise that you return to the Human Realm for now. We'll come get you after the ceremony."

As much as I wanted to see the ceremony for myself, Volteer had a point. I was still a bit disoriented from the experience. But then I realized just how much technology I had and came up with an idea.

"Before you start the ceremony, is it alright if I bring a camera to keep here so I can have a live feed of the ceremony from the Human Realm?" Alec asked hopefully.

"I may not know much about your technology. But would you be able to create a visual using the crystals here?" Mal asked, "Similar to how I can use crystals to communicate with Spyro?"

You know what? That's not a bad idea!

"I'll see if it can work," Alec said.

"I'll make the crystal you can use," Flashwing offered. She then used her power to create a large crystal in the right position, "Will that do?"

All I needed now was a way to link the crystal to my computer back home. Then it occurred to me to use my energy to link the crystal to the portal so that the live feed that I would normally get on my computer at home from the portal would in fact come from this crystal instead. All we need to do now is see if it will work.

Alec focused his life element through the crystal and joined it to the portal, "Hopefully this worked," Alec said as he left to go back home.

"W-Wait," Flashwing said, following Alec, "I'll come with you."

I was fine going back on my own for now. It wasn't like I'd be alone. My mom would be there, and my dog. But there was something about Flashwing that seemed to make it hard for me to say no. But I'll tell her that she can come if she wants, but she doesn't have to come just for my sake.

"I'd like that," Alec said with a smile.

Wait, WHAT?! I mean…it's not like I wouldn't like it. But…WHAT?!

Alec and Flashwing then headed back to the portal to return to the Human Realm. After they left, the ceremony began.

"Wait, did you say that only a guardian with a spirit element can perform the guardianship ceremony?" Shard asked.

"We said that only a spirit element can act as a catalyst," Terrador said, "However, the spirit element does not have to be in possession of a guardian."

"Although the spirit elements hold the knowledge and wisdom of their predecessors, they also have a level of consciousness of their own," Cyril said, "It is the spirit element that chooses who it will be passed down to. And the ice spirit element has chosen this to be the event to truly show that you are worthy."

"But how do I perform this ceremony? I've never come across it in my studies," Shard wondered.

"Only the spirit elements have the knowledge. It is knowledge that we cannot access at will," Cyril said, "Because the conditions previously didn't require a new fire guardian, they previously felt that they could wait. But they can sense an urgency now. This will act as your right of passage into the guardianship by seeing how well you can tap into the ice spirit element before being directly connected to you. The ice spirit element will give the knowledge to you. It is up to you to receive it."

Cyril put his claw to his chest again and pulled out the ice spirit element. He then handed it over to Shard. It took a few moments, but Shard began to feel the presence of the ice spirit element trying to reach out to his mind. However, it wasn't in the form of knowledge that he could just access, it was more in the form of subconscious intuition. He can't just know that what he's doing is the correct procedure. He had to trust that his intuition would guide him correctly.

Shard was still having trouble attempting to interpret what the intuitive knowledge was trying to tell him. Something then came to his mind. He was going to need a new crystal to use as the new fire spirit element. He then went over to one of the crystals Flashwing formed and broke off a piece.

After that, he took a few more moments to consider what to do next. It was difficult for Shard to rely on intuition when he was so often used to relying on knowledge that he knew he could access at will. Intuition was something much different than knowledge.

Finally, Shard came up with something. Rather than try to willingly access his intuition given to him from the ice spirit element, he attempted to try to stop thinking and just act. This may allow the spirit element itself to act through him. And so, his mind went from it's constantly calculating to…

Shard then had told Ember to hold the crystal in front of her before he took hold of the ice spirit element and focused his energy through it, sending a beam of blue-white light into the crystal. Within the crystal, the blue-white light formed into pure white light. Then a beam of pure white light, released from the crystal and into Ember's chest.

Ember could feel a warmth fill her as the beam entered Ember's very being. She couldn't explain what it was that she felt specifically. The best explanation is that other than the sensation of warmth, her body felt completely numb. Not only that, but she realized she couldn't move.

Shard then reversed the beam. As he did this, the pure white beam began to turn red. As this happened, Ember was suddenly feeling a sensation of leaving her body, but still within her body at the same time. It was as if her own conscious mind had extended into the crystal itself. It was as if the she was looking at the crystal, but at the same time was looking from the crystal and watching herself.

The white light in the crystal began to turn red. As this happened, the crystal began to warp it's shape into that of a flame. Shard had discontinued the blue-white beam from the ice spirit element, causing the glow to subside. The red beam from Ember to the crystal, which now had become the new fire spirit element, had been cut off. However, the fire spirit element continued to glow brightly and it began to hover towards Ember. It then merged with Ember. Ember had then collapsed in a heap as she fell unconscious.

"Ember!" Sienna called out worriedly as she ran over to her little sister.

"Ember will be fine," Cyril said reassuringly.

Shard looked around, his mind so clouded that his senses just weren't connecting with his ability to comprehend them. He heard and saw someone call out, but couldn't seem to connect them to who, or that they were worried. He heard someone else say something, but couldn't connect who it was or that it was reassuring.

"The creation process of a new spirit element is quite taxing on both parties," Volteer said, noticing the dazed and confused look on Shard, "Being the one to perform the ceremony takes allot of mental strain. And being able to do it without having full access to the said spirit element, makes it that much more taxing on the mind and senses. It may be a while before Shard is even aware of who he is, thanks to the combination of mental strain and added experiences."

"Added experiences?" Quarry asked.

"It's always disorienting when one becomes connected with a spirit element, since they acquire the experiences of all previous owners," Volteer continued, "And to have a guardianship ceremony to create a new spirit element is taxing on the one who the spirit element is made from. It stretches the consciousness into the spirit element. This stretching is taxing because it stretches one's perception beyond what the mind is intended to perceive. And because of how young Ember is, that experience would overwhelm the mind to the point of creating a mental overload, causing it to shut down. And with the added perception that the new fire spirit element will give her, it may take a little time for her to get used to it."

"Perhaps we should take them to the infirmary to rest," Spyro suggested, "It sounds like it might take a little while for both of them to recover."

With that said, the guardians transported the two of them to the infirmary.

* * *

 **The concept for the "Spirit Elements" is something new that I hadn't planned. But when I saw that I written it so there should be a ceremony for Ember, but there was none for Shard, I realized that I should've made a reason for this. And I think this also gives a new reason as to why they're referred to as "guardians". They truly are guardians of the elements themselves.**

 **Please R &R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 17~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Flashwing headed to the portal to the Human Realm.

"Let's see. I've seen my best friend become my worst enemy, my dead sister helping him, a dragon going missing out of thin air, a dragon who's not really a dragon, and dragons pulling crystals out of their bodies," At Flashwing's last comment, Alec stared at her.

Did she really just say that? A dragoness who's basically made partly of crystal?

"You know what I mean," Flashwing said, "Dragon's who are not crystal dragons."

Of course I knew what she meant. But something was just entertaining about her saying that. I couldn't resist but tease.

"So you admit that dragons having crystals in them are _not_ out of the ordinary?" Alec asked, trying to get under her scales.

"Yes… I mean, no… I mean…," Flashwing wasn't sure how to react, a combination of Alec messing with her mind, and her generally feeling a bit bashful about being around him, "What I mean is that it's not normal for dragons around here to have crystals in them."

The two had come to the portal, "If you insist," Alec said before putting a few commands in the control panel, "Are you ready?" Flashwing nodded, signaling Alec to activate the portal.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

In the Human Realm, the portal activated before sending two humans through.

"I still feel awkward in this body," Flashwing said, testing her human body.

Flashwing looked pretty good as a human. She didn't look overly feminine like many supermodels are. And as beautiful as people say supermodels are, they aren't. At least not to me. They look like they focus too much on their looks. And that's not attractive to me because it looks so unnatural. Natural beauty is…well…just that, natural. Natural beauty is beauty that doesn't have to be made beautiful. And Flashwing looks naturally beautiful…except for her indigo eyes. But that's just nitpicking.

That's not to say her eyes aren't beautiful. Because they are. It's just that they don't seem natural. But I'm focusing on Human Realm logic.

And did I just say that Flashwing's eyes are beautiful?

"I mean, I feel natural in this body. But that's why I feel awkward," Flashwing said, "I just feel different. It's not bad. Just different."

"That's to be expected," Alec explained as he went over to a control panel to activate the monitor, "After all, you're entire physiology has been altered. You feel okay with your body because of that. But it is a new sensation. But if you keep an open mind and accept the new sensations, you'll be able to get used to it easily. When I first became a dragon, the sensations were completely different. But because my physiology included everything, including a dragon's brain, I was able to adapt."

"Well, you did end up flying into a wall at top speed, didn't you?" Flashwing asked.

That story is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life in the Dragon Realm, isn't it?

"To be fair, the dragon brain naturally knows how to fly," Alec said, "However, for some reason it doesn't know how to stop."

On the monitor, Cyril put his claw to his chest and pulled out the ice spirit element. Alec could now see the crystal without the overwhelming sensation that came with the energy. "Seems rather unimpressive now," Alec said.

They watched as the events passed. Shard giving Ember the crystal, the energy beam, the beam turning red, the crystal glowing and changing shape and color, and Ember falling down, and Shard looking completely unaware of what's going on.

I expected that a ceremony like this would've been longer.

"I expected that to take place for longer than just a few seconds," Flashwing said.

Did she just read my mind?

"I know, right?" Alec agreed, "But I guess not every important ceremony has to be a long ceremony."

Flashwing looked around the lab, "Is your entire world like this?" she asked.

"We have many varieties of environments in the Human Realm," Alec explained as he turned off the monitor.

"Can I see more of it?" Flashwing asked.

"The others are probably expecting us soon, since we came here originally for me to not be overwhelmed with the spirit element energy," Alec said, then he saw how in awe Flashwing was, "But I guess it couldn't hurt to give a short tour of my home."

I gave Flashwing a tour of my home. She was surprised at how my lab was so different than the rest of the house. Then again, how many people actually do have a lab in their basement? I introduced her to my mom. And when they started talking with each other…specifically Flashwing wanting to hear embarrassing stories of when I was little…I took that time to check on the progress of Fog's new body.

"The growth is progressing slightly faster than anticipated," Alec said, "Well, I'm sure they'll be pleased that Fog will have her own body again sooner than scheduled."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After a little time of rest, Shard's mind was getting better. But there was still a little fog left.

"So Shard, how does it feel to know you're now a guardian?" Cyril asked?

Shard looked up at Cyril, not quite comprehending the situation, "A guardian? I'm a guardian? How did that happen?!" Shard asked frantically. Then something came to him, "I never gave you back the ice spirit element! Oh no, where is it?!" Shard began looking around for the ice element spirit.

"The ice spirit element never came back to me because it had already made it's choice," Cyril said.

"The ice spirit element never returned to you?" Shard asked. Then something came to mind and he held a paw to his chest, "I have the spirit element. How do I know that I have the spirit element?!"

"The spirit element itself knows that," Cyril said, "You're mind integrating in with the mind of the spirit element can be disorienting. And performing the guardianship ceremony isn't helping much."

"Guardian… Ember… Where's Ember? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Cyril assured, "The ceremony took allot out of her. But she did well for her age."

"For…For a moment, I saw a glimpse of Ember's…emotions…" Shard said, "Such a positive outlook on life…and yet, so much frustration. She's proud that she has improved her memory, but she's still frustrated about her lack of short term memory. She hides that frustration so well…hiding it behind the positive outlook."

Cyril was truly fascinated by this connection that happened between Shard and Ember.

"Fear," This word caught Cyril's attention more, "During the ceremony, Ember was terrified. She was nervous to begin with. But then when the beam it her, she felt the warmth push the fear aside for a moment. But the fear was still there. She didn't know what to expect. Her body wouldn't move. Her mind was being pulled into the crystal, creating the sensation of feeling small and trapped. These fearful feelings are connected to not knowing what was happening. But those fears have probably gone with the ending of the ceremony."

"You've experienced something that I never have with my fellow guardians," Cyril said, realizing what he could have experience, and now knowing that he lost his chance.

"You've always been the type to have you're heart closed off from others," Shard continued as he began to access more of the ice spirit element's intuitive knowledge, "It was never really you're fault though. It was you're upbringing. You come from a proud family and believed that others shouldn't have the right to see who you are on the inside. You're mother taught you never to reveal how you really feel. She followed this example herself, never really allowing you to see how much she truly loved you with all her heart…you and you're twin sister?"

"It wasn't until after I received that spirit element that I realized how much she loved me. And if you know that, then you know how much I loved her back, regardless of not knowing how much she loved us," Cyril said, "My sister… We drifted apart. I was never crazy about how she openly expressed her emotions. The last time I saw her was over fifty years ago…I think. She's now the guardian of the water spirit element. She ended up falling in love with a kid who had no actual home. The irony is that he became the wind guardian."

"You're afraid."

"I've always been afraid of death. And a spirit element will keep you from dying from natural causes," Cyril said, "Now that I no longer have the spirit element, I will eventually succumb to old age."

"Why are you afraid to die?"

"There was an incident when I was little when I thought I saw my sister die. It wasn't until years after that I learned that she was still alive," Cyril explained, "When I saw her again, I wasn't sure what to think. A part of my mind rejected the idea. It's not really death as a whole that I'm afraid of, but rather, _how_ I die. Being as educated as I am, I've learned of so many different ways to die, and very few of them do not include suffering. Only seventeen percent of ways to die are peaceful. I suppose that I just don't want to be part of the eighty-three percent."

"But you're statistics are based simply on how many ways there are to die," Shard said, now showing some of himself again, "However, the actual statistics are far different. When you consider how many have died for each way to die, statistics say that there is only a twenty-eight percent chance of suffering."

"When you live your life in fear of death, you never truly appreciate life," A voice said from behind Cyril. The two of them looked to see that it was Ember, though her words of wisdom were misleading in that fact, "Perhaps you should choose to cherish what you have left of your life rather than dwell on death."

"Ember, you're awake!" Cyril said in shock, "How are you feeling?"

"I…I don't know," Ember said, "It's like I'm me…but not."

"It comes with becoming a guardian and acquiring a spirit element," Cyril said, "Give it a day or so and both of you will be back to yourselves again. Adjusting can be disorienting."

"But that disorientation comes from the intuitive knowledge that comes from the experience of the spirit element. But Ember's fire spirit element lacks experience. It was only just formed," Shard said, "Perhaps her wisdom is connected with the bond that was connected between our two spirit elements."

"Right," Cyril said in a downward tone, "I guess the intuition is beginning to leave me already. But you're right. In a bond between the spirit elements is an experience that is chosen, not forced. However, when creating a new spirit element that bond is automatic."

"Do you still wish to bond with the others?" Shard asked, "I'm still willing to let you do so."

Cyril gave out a small chuckle at what Shard said, "I believe you mean the ice spirit element is willing," Cyril said with a grin.

"Oh…right," Shard said sheepishly, "The ice spirit element is still willing to go to you again so that you can have a chance to bond with the others."

"After all these years of keeping to myself, do you think they'd be willing to bond with me?"

"You'll never know until you try," Ember said optimistically, showing her own personal positive outlook.

"And for all you know, they might welcome the opportunity to understand you better." Cyril turned around to see Volteer grinning ear to ear.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to hear Shard mention the offer," Volteer said, "Or rather, the spirit element making the offer, and Shard thinking it was him."

"Nobody's gonna let that go, are they?" Shard asked.

"Probably not," Ember said, "Imagine when Quarry hears about that."

"I'll just have to hope that he has a similar experience so that he can't use it against me," Shard said. "You're not actually thinking about telling him, are you?"

"Only if he has a similar experience when he becomes a guardian," Ember said.

"Well if it comes down to that, I might as well tell him myself," Shard said, "So Cyril, about my off- the spirit element's offer?"

"The only thing I'd regret is that I couldn't bond with Ignitus," Cyril said, "But if the rest of you are willing, I might as well."

"Really?" Volteer said. Then there was a silence, "What?"

"That's all you've got to say?" Cyril asked. He then smiled slyly.

"I'll leave to inform Terrador," Volteer said, "You can come meet with us at the guardian's quarters."

With a nod of confirmation from Cyril, Volteer headed out to tell Terrador. Once Volteer had left the room, Cyril almost missed the form of Ember sitting with a disappointed expression, "Ember, what's wrong?"

"Daddy…" Ember whimpered.

"It's always bothered her that she never knew her father," Shard said, "Am I right?" Ember replied with a small nod.

"I may have never bonded with your father," Cyril said, "But if you'd like, you may bond with me so that you may have a chance to know what I knew of your father. And I would be honored to have the chance to bond with his daughter."

"And I'm sure the others have bonded with him," Shard said, "And I'm sure they're willing to share what they have with you."

This helped to bring a small smile to Ember's face.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Spyro watched as Cynder paced back and forth in their quarters. He couldn't blame her though. She was worried about Iggy. So was he. However, Cynder was doubly worried, since she also carried the worry of Fog with her.

"What's taking Alec so long to get back?" Cynder asked to noone specifically, "We need to be sure Shard and Ember are okay. We need his help to defend the temple if Jade and Drobot attack again. We need his help to find Iggy! We need-"

"CYNDER!" Cynder stopped in her tracks from Spyro's insistent expression, "Alec wouldn't still be there unless he felt it wasn't imperative for him to come back. Plus, he's probably letting Flashwing explore a little."

Cynder sighed, trying to calm down, "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately."

"You've been a combination of yourself _and_ Fog," Spyro pointed out, "And don't forget that Alec is making Fog a new body. It may take a while, but you will be yourself in time. Both of you."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

A small form had collapsed just outside of Warfang Temple.

* * *

 **Nothing much to say other than being on a writing hiatus helped bring some more creativity, showing in the new idea of the spirit elements.**

 **As for the idea of the bond, it's a process that works through the spirit elements, but is only for those individuals. That bond is not passed down to the next guardian. The bond is generally a way for the guardians to understand each other better. It's a way for them to help predict how the others will act in certain situations. And thanks to the intuitive knowledge in the spirit elements, they can basically communicate with each other without ever having to say a word. And this bond is permanent, so they will keep that bond even if they no longer have the spirit elements with them. And because of the wisdom that came with the spirit elements, I thought it'd be interesting to consider the idea of Cyril changing slightly in personality without it, even revealing a fear of death (and the statistics I gave are worthless other than to make a point).**

 **I say I don't have much to say, then come out with this wall of text.**

 **Please R &R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 18~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After checking up on Fog's new body, and after Flashwing had a chance to talk with Alec's mom, it was about time for them to be going back.

I'm sure that my mom had told Flashwing several stories about me that to most would be embarrassing. However, I'm not one who can be embarrassed easily. And if Flashwing were to tell those stories to others to try to spread them around, it's most likely that everyone in the Dragon Realm already know those stories.

"So, Flashwing, did you learn any stories that you think you can embarrassing me with?" Alec asked, "Because chances are that you haven't learned anything that everyone else hasn't already heard."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Even when you dressed up as a female?"

"Technically, that was my idea," Alec said as he activated the portal, "Well, technically it was my friend's idea. But it was my choice to go along with it. Did she show you the pictures?"

"There were pictures?" Flashwing said as they stepped through the portal.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"You did WHAT?!" X shouted, "Void, why did you send Jade and Drobot to attack so soon?"

"I apologize for not informing you sooner. But trust me when I say that they'll have backup in an unexpected form," Void said in a calm tone.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! This is not part of the plan!"

"And that plan is waiting…and waiting…and waiting." Void said with boredom, "At least I'm taking necessary action."

"Alright, I'll give it a chance," X said, calming down, "What do you have planned?"

"It's not what, but who," Void said cryptically, "And the who will be a great game changer on our part."

"We already have the advantage," X said, "So what do you have planned?"

"For the moment we're at an advantage," Void said, "I'm just making sure that we don't lose that advantage by letting them have the chance to rest, recover, and plan. And I made sure to send a trump card. And don't worry, I haven't been holding out on you. My trump card is relatively new."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Coming back through the portal, Alec and Flashwing returned to the Dragon Realm, "Well, there's only two pictures. But yes," Alec said, "It was fun."

"So I'm guessing you don't consider it embarra-"

"Hold on, something's not right," Alec interrupted.

"What is it?"

"They're back."

"Who?"

"Jade and Drobot."

What are they doing back so soon? I thought they wouldn't come back for a while. These aren't your typical villains. They're smart.

"Come on, we need to tell the others!" Alec exclaimed to Flashwing, "If they're back, then that's not a good thing."

This must mean that trying to reprogram Drobot failed.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Quarry was out in the temple grounds to relax. It was something he doesn't do often. Normally he'd be training or something like that. But at the moment, he simply wanted to relax in peace. He was just sitting under a tree, his eyes closed and listening to his surroundings.

To the east, there were a few dragons simply chatting. To the north was a hatchling crying. Inside the temple, the portal had been activated. To the west was a dragon wearing a set of armor full of gears.

"Wait…"

Quarry opened up his eyes just in time to see a mechanical dragon ramming into him, crushing his ribs from the force, the pain causing him to black out.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So you just found him out in the grounds like this?!" Voltra asked as he looked over the broken body of the earth dragon.

"I don't know what happened! All I know is that he was badly hurt!" Mal exclaimed, "Who could have done something like this?"

"I'll have to check on him to see if I can get any answers," Voltra said, "For now, perhaps we-"

Voltra was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, followed by the sounds of lasers.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Flashwing had managed to gather Spyro and Cynder, and Volteer. Spyro had used the convexity crystals to contact Mal, and Volteer went to get the other guardians. Mal has explained Quarry's condition.

Quarry being taken out of action isn't a good sign. Drobot alone with his light core power was enough to take us all on at once and not break a sweat. Now with Quarry out of commission, I wasn't sure about my confidence in our success.

The group was still waiting for the guardians. But Spyro, Cynder, Alec, Flashwing, Mal, and Shard had exited the temple and were there ready to battle…hopefully.

This wasn't good. I had rewired the circuitry in Drobot's helmet so that his free will would take over. So why is he still taking orders?

Alec looked over to Flashwing, who was looking at her sister again. He could tell by the tears in her eyes that she didn't want to battle with her twin sister. But the determination in her eyes said that she would if she had to.

"Blink and destroy!" a highly synthesized voice said. Everyone turned to Drobot, who had begun shooting lasers.

Thanks to Drobot's distraction, Jade took the opportunity to attack Flashwing. Flashwing got back to her paws and took her fight with Jade following suit.

Using the Life element, Alec created a shield using the life force energy from the planet. It wouldn't last for long though. But he knew that he couldn't use his ability to phase through elements with the lasers. Drobot starting shooting saw-like gears. Most of the group were so busy dodging the gears that they couldn't attack. Alec however had managed to use his life element well before. The gears were just passing through him.

Suddenly, the air became colder. Shard had activated his Absolute Zero technique again. But unlike last time, the spirit element helped give him more control. His core temperature was keeping within tolerable range, while his external body temperature was so low that the air around him was freezing, making the appearance that it was snowing around him.

The cold was successfully beginning to freeze Drobot's gears. However, Shard was unaware that he was charging his light core. In doing so, it held off the cold.

"Shard, I think you should get away!" Alec shouted. But it was too late. Drobot released a shockwave that sent everyone nearby flying. Alec however managed to avoid the shockwave.

Drobot began shooting gears at Alec, who used his life element to pass through them. However, as one of the gears was passing through Alec, he focused his energy on it, taking control of the gear.

Something didn't feel right. Drobot wasn't using his full power. It was almost as if he was holding back. Last time I fought him, I only won with luck. He could've killed us all easily. Now it seemed that we were evenly matched.

Drobot began shooting his lasers again. However, Alec used his newly obtained gear as a shield. The shield seemed to be working...until Alec looked around and saw that any stray lasers weren't doing much damage either.

Something's not right. Was Drobot running low on power? No, that can't be it. His lightcore acts as a perpetual energy generator. Was he expending energy faster than the lightcore could recharge? Unlikely, since he seems to be conserving energy. Was he luring me into a false sense of security? If his actions are based solely on programming alone, it wouldn't be able to come up with such a detailed program. An AI program could do it. But Drobot is not an AI program.

"You're not fighting at full strength," Alec stated to Drobot, "Why?"

For a split second, it seemed as though Drobot hesitated. But then he began shooting more gears at Alec, which just passed right through him like before.

What is Drobot doing? He should know this won't work on me.

"You should know better than to think that would work on me again," Alec said, "Why are you holding back?"

"It is illogical to expend energy unnecessarily," Drobot stated.

"But you still only have to use enough energy to do what's needed. And you have more than enough power to defeat me," Alec argued, "However, we are simply at a stalemate. It's almost as if…"

At that moment, the gears in my head started turning…er…no pun intended.

"You're making a conscious decision to hold back, aren't you?" Alec asked. Suddenly, the gears in Drobot's head began turning and he ceased his attacking, "Drobot, are you capable of thinking for yourself?"

"Statement is illogical," Drobot said.

"Then why'd you stop attacking? Isn't your command to destroy us?" Alec asked.

"I'm supposed to destroy," Drobot said, trying to argue. However, it was becoming apparent that Drobot wasn't even sure of himself anymore.

"But you don't want to, do you?" Alec asked, "If you could choose not to fight, would you?"

"Yes," Drobot said.

"Then why don't you make that decision?" Alec asked

Better late than never.

"As it is, I know you're holding back," Alec continued, "The first time I saw you fight, you were taking on four dragons in their elemental surges. And you defeated them with ease. Then the time I ran after you, I was unconscious before I even realized you attacked me. So why is it now that we seem evenly matched?"

"I…don't want to hurt others," Drobot said, completely ceasing his attack.

"Then don't," Alec said, "When you were deactivated, I noticed that the wiring in your helmet was restricting your free will. What I did was allow you to think and act for yourself. I couldn't give you back your previous life as Drogen. But I was able to remove the restriction."

I could see that Drobot was confused. And I'm willing to bet he's been questioning himself ever since Jade reactivated him. But I think he was grateful…then again, he doesn't really show emotions, so I can't really tell.

"The dragon who was once known as Drogen no longer has a consciousness in the body you have," Alec continued, "But the fact is that at the core, you are still technically Drogen, even if the being known as Drobot is the one in control. Drogen's consciousness is gone, but the subconscious is still there. You can choose for yourself now. And I believe that you're choices would be based on what Drogen would choose. You do not want to hurt others because I assume Drogen doesn't want to hurt others."

There was a moment of silence between Alec and Drobot. Drobot was still confused, but no longer indecisive, "We need to stop Jade," Drobot said, breaking the silence between them, "If we don't, she will kill Flashwing."

Alec slowly smiled at Drobot's words, feeling a renewed sense of life in Drobot.

"If we need to help her, then let's help her!" Alec said before attempting to help Flashwing. But he was stopped by Drobot.

"You don't have the ability to stop Jade," Drobot said, "Silver dragons are incapable of using elemental furies or surges, since you have no element of your own. And I cannot either, since my elemental attacks are not naturally mine. However, if I were to share my lightcore power with you, we can stop Jade."

How could Jade be that strong? Jade doesn't have a lightcore power, does she? Then again, what is that lightcore power like?

"Jade's crystalline form repels my lasers," Drobot continued, "And the lightcore power Void gave her strengthens her crystalline form so that my buzz saws can't harm her."

So Jade _does_ have lightcore powers. But wait, isn't Drobot's lightcore power a form of technology?

"Lightcore technology is a form of bio-tech. Mine was designed to resonate with my armor. But the energy it gives off is compatible with any bio-energy," Drobot continued, "My lightcore is a form of technology, while Jade's lightcore is infused with her crystalline form. Lightcore energy could also be compatible with your life element, since it's a form of pure bio-energy."

Drobot then took out one of his gears and started spinning it like he would when he would attack.

I put my guard up when Drobot was about to attack. However, that's not what happened, I could sense Drobot's lightcore energy being sent into the gear as it spun.

"You can connect your life element with other elements. That's why my gears passed through you, right?" Drobot asked, "Connect your life element with this gear. It is infused with lightcore power. So the lightcore energy will be transferred to you."

I won't lie, I was nervous. Not because I was afraid, but mainly because I didn't know what would happen. I guess it's like the first time you ride a roller coaster. You're not afraid per se. Or at least, you're not afraid for your safety. It's more the anticipation.

Alec extended his life element into the gear. As he did, he could feel what could only be described as an adrenaline rush on steroids. The energy began to cause his scales to illuminate. It wasn't long before the energy was transferred.

"What about your lightcore power?" Alec asked, his voice almost radiating with energy.

"My lightcore acts as a perpetual energy generator," Drobot explained, "I simply charged the gear with lightcore energy. I didn't actually give you my lightcore generator."

"And why do we need both of us?"

"One of us to hold off Jade, and one of us to get Flashwing to safety."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Jade, why are you doing this?" Flashwing asked.

"It's you're fault!" Jade replied before shooting beams from her tail tip. Flashwing attempted to dodge the attacks. But Jade was just toying with her. The crystals on her body began to glow as Jade charged her power. Then she shot another beam, but a much larger and more powerful one. This beam shot Flashwing out of the sky, leaving her side charred. Jade then continued shooting more beams, charring more of Flashwing's body.

Flashwing's crystalline scales were a doable armor. But they wouldn't hold out for much longer. With one finally shot, Jade shot another beam at a spot on Flashwing's chest that had been hit a couple times before. A shattering was heard and Flashwing screamed in agony as the beam continued to hit the now vulnerable spot.

Suddenly, a large orb rose from the ground and blocked the beam, absorbing the energy. Once the orb couldn't absorb anymore, it burst and the beam hit it's original target once more. However, Flashwing was no longer in the line of fire. A few yards off, Flashwing was being held by Drobot, who was about to take her to get medical attention. Jade was about to chase after when she was stopped by a glowing silver dragon.

"I could get used to this lightcore power," the silver dragon said with a voice that radiated with energy, "Let's see what I can do with this power."

Alec, now with the assisted lightcore power, had flown at full speed to tackle Jade…except his full speed was several times faster than his original full speed. He had managed to tackle Jade right into a wall…and right through it.

I'm beginning to think me running into walls has become a running gag for me. But at least this time, I was the winner.

This lightcore power is SO AWESOME!

Alec stopped his charge and did a loop in the air to attack from above. He then attacked like a meteor, hitting the ground and leaving a large crater. Suddenly, a beam had managed to push Alec off of Jade. Alec was on such an adrenalin rush with his lightcore power that he forgot that Jade had lightcore power too.

Jade then shot a group of sharpened crystals at Alec, cutting him up a bit. It stung a bit, but it didn't deter him. Jade then shot a beam at Alec, knocking him out of the air. She shot another blast at the now grounded Alec. But when the beam hit, Alec simply vanished.

"It's impressive how manipulating light combined with super speed can create an image that's not really there," Alec said from behind Jade. Then Jade was tackled from the side, showing that the form behind her was also an afterimage.

Jade then got back up, "You got lucky this time. But Flashwing will pay for what she's done," Jade said before heading away.

What Flashwing has done? What does that mean?

* * *

 **Drobot is now a good guy! And Alec experience lightcore power! But it seems that there's something in Flashwing and Jade's past that we still don't know. What is it that Flashwing did?**

 **Please R &R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~Chapter 19~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Flashwing began to regain her senses. She heard crashing nearby. Her vision was blurry, but she looked over to see…a white and green blur being tackled through a wall by a…a silver blur. She then became aware that she was being held. She turned her head to see… "Drogen?"

"The one known as Drogen is no longer operational," the synthesized voice said, "I am Drobot. But thanks to Alec, I now have free will again." Drobot smiled.

"Does that mean you're good again?" Flashwing asked.

"Ever since I was reactivated, I've noticed something was different. I…I could think or myself, and not just acting from programming," Drobot said, "Then I began questioning why I was fighting against you. Fighting against those who fought for good was illogical to me. Then when I was fighting against him, he noticed that I was holding back. He could sense that I didn't want to hurt you. He finally convinced me that I was an individual and could think and make choices for myself. So I chose to fight for what's right."

Flashwing turned back to the battle, her vision clearing, to see her sister retreating. Alec had managed to battle her even with her lightcore enhancements, "Why is Alec glowing?"

"I've offered him part of my lightcore power," Drobot replied, "A temporary power up."

Alec visibly sighed, releasing the lightcore energy as well as the glow. He then walked over to Drobot and Flashwing, "Are you okay, Flashwing?" he asked her when he came near. He was answered with a simple nod. But Flashwing couldn't just leave it at that.

"What is it with you and running into walls?" Flashwing teased.

"This world sure isn't gonna let me forget about that," Alec sighed, but was grinning, "But at least this time I won against the battle with the wall." That's when the others arrived on the scene again. Most of them were just recovering. Mal and Shard however had seen most of it. Mal saw when Alec flew through the wall, and Shard had been aware since Drobot first gave Alec some lightcore power.

"Alec does tend to be a bit thick headed at times," Shard said, no longer in his elemental surge, "If he wasn't as thick headed as he is, he'd have brain damage by now."

"Well, he is a _silver_ dragon," Mal added, "Perhaps the walls are made of magnets."

The seven of them laughed at the shared joke…even if Drobot's laugh was a bit awkward sounding with that synthesized voice.

"Drobot, would you oppose to me working on your voice synthesizer?" Alec asked the cyborg dragon, "I think that it would be much better if your voice was more natural sounding." Alec was answered simply by Drobot detaching a section of armor on his jaw and gave it to Alec. He took Drobot's…jaw awkwardly, "I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, the group heard a groan near the temple. They looked to see that Iggy was laying there. He wasn't looking well, so first priority was to take him to the infirmary.

What was Iggy doing out here? And for that matter, where has be been and how did he get here? And what happened to him? Something doesn't feel right.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Void and X were looking into a hole in space as they watched the battle. They had watched as Jade lost and as Drobot changed sides.

X was furious at the outcome of what just transpired. And this was visible from the energy visibly pulsing erratically through his body, "NO! Alec has successfully taken Drobot from us!" X growled, "And thanks to Drobot's help, he was even able to match Jade in strength! The plan is falling apart!"

"He is an odd one, that human. His actions seem to be the wild card in the deck," Void said in a much more calm manner, "I've anticipated the possibilities of many outcomes. Even Drobot turning against us. However, Drobot managing to give him part of that lightcore power doesn't make sense. Drobot's lightcore was designed for the robotics of his armor. It shouldn't have even been compatible with a normal dragon's biology. But the plan I put into play is still a success."

"Do you even know where your place is here?! I'm the one making the plans here!" X snapped, "I've allowed whatever you're plan is to play out! But I would like to know just what your plan is! And it had better now counteract our original plan!"

"There's no need to be rude. My plan will not counteract the original plan in any way," Void explained, "If anything, it will assist in the success."

"Well, what is it?"

"Simply put, the corruption that was a part of Cynder never actually left," Void said, still with a confident grin, "The corruption simply took a different form."

As Void explained in more detail to X what he meant, a sinister grin forming on his face.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The others were taken to the infirmary for the moment. This allowed Alec to do some adjustments on the vocal synthesizer, "So, this voice synthesizer works by using a telepathic link, right? Alec asked."

"Affirmative," the voice came from the detached voice synthesizer.

Okay…that was a little creepy. But it could be helpful too.

Alec did a little more tinkering with the synthesizer before asking Drobot to say something.

That was a little better…I just don't think Drobot should have a female voice.

After a little more tinkering and a few more tries, "Okay, Drobot. One more time."

"Testing…testing…I believe this voice sounds adequate," Drobot said. This time, the synthesized sound was much lower and the voice sounded much more natural. Alec didn't think he could make the voice perfectly unsynthesized. But he didn't think it should. That synthesized voice is what he knew Drobot for. It was a character trait.

Alec then reattached Drobot's mouthpiece to the helmet before heading to the infirmary to check on Iggy. When they arrived however, they were eying Drobot suspiciously.

Shard was the first to speak up, "Drobot, you do know that we aren't sure if we can fully trust you, right?" Drobot simply stood there, "We do believe you are an ally now. However, for the sake of safety, we're gonna have to have someone act as a guard to be with you at all times to keep an eye on you."

"Well, more than one guard," Volteer stepped in, "There will be a few, each taking different shifts. That way while a guard is off duty, they'll have the chance to rest then."

"Will he still have the same freedom as any other guest in the temple?" Flashwing asked, concerned about her 'friend'.

"As long as someone's with him to keep an eye on him, yes, he will have the same access as any other guest," Terrador confirmed.

"Now we just need to decide if we should do three guards with eight hour shifts, or four guards with six hour shifts," Cyril added. Without the elemental spirit, he couldn't make decisions like that as easily as before. Like Ember and Shard, Cyril also had to adjust to the change, since he no longer had the spirit element to guide him like before.

"Affirmative. I do regret what I have done," Drobot said, "And I am thankful that you're going easy on me."

"Well, what you did you couldn't control," Ember spoke up, "You were just acting under the programming that an evil dragon put in your head."

"Drobot, are you capable of removing your lightcore?" Terrador asked, "Because even if we did guard you, you're lightcore power would make it pointless to try to stop you."

"I would need an alternative power source," Drobot said, "Without a power source, I will lose power. And it is unknown what will happen to be if that happens."

"What about a green gem?" Alec suggested, "I use a green gem to power my portal. So perhaps it would work with Drobot's armor as well. And since his armor was originally based off of my own technology, I don't see why a green gem couldn't be compatible. Perhaps I could even develop an alternative power source that would in fact be compatible with your armor. I could even take the lightcore into the human realm for safe keeping."

Honestly, I just want this chance to study the lightcore to see if there was a way to harness it's power so that I could use it again. Seriously, that experience was amazing.

As the guardians made arrangements, Alec's eyes were drawn to the small form on the bed, who was now sitting up.

Something's not right!

Cynder took notice of this and went over to hug Iggy, glad that he was okay.

Alec stepped forward, noticing something was seriously wrong.

I sense something sinister in Iggy!

"Cynder, I don't think you should-" Alec wasn't able to finish his sentence. It was too late at a look of shock ran across everyone in the room. Cynder's look of shock was also mixed with intense pain. As she looked down, she saw a sinister grin on Iggy's face…and his claw going strait through her stomach.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Please don't hate me for what I did at the end. I know you all are going to be angry about me leaving it on such an intense cliffhanger and making you wait for who knows how long to see what happened. And the fact that Iggy's claw is through his mothers stomach! Just please trust me that if you continue reading Book 6, you'll understand what's going on. I've had this planned for a long while now.**

 **Also, I apologize for this being such a short chapter. But I can't really get anything else out of what I had planned.**

 **Please R &R…and not kill me.**


End file.
